Her Hidden Life
by CullenWannaBe00
Summary: All Human/Isabella is queenbee in the mafia world, with the Cullen family eating her families leftovers. When she goes to school as someone different she falls in love with her enemy...Edward Cullen. How will his family and hers take their love? Rated M
1. Prologue

Prologue

Isabella

You see me in the hallways, brushing my shoulder, hurrying to your next class so your not late. No one knows, and I cant tell them. My name is Bella Dwyer, that's how people see me. They see me as shy, nervous maybe around people. Or see me as quiet and clumsy, but a nice girl all the same. A jeans and t shirt kind of girl, her wavy blonde hair in a bun or pony tail with a few wisps falling in front of her bright green eyes. A girl with rosy pink cheeks free of make up because shes naturally beautiful. I'm plain, but not invisible. Its all about blending in, and Ive learned to do it well over the months, and my life for that matter. Keeping my secret is the most important thing right now, keeping me safe, my family safe, the people around me safe.

When people see me in the hallways, the sometimes say "Hi," and I murmur back a "Hello," only to be polite. Seeing how no one sees through my façade, it makes me want to laugh out loud at how society has gotten so clueless, because they cant see or tell what I am, what I am a part of.

My story is that I moved from a small rainy town in Washington, to Chicago, the "Windy City". The reason of the move is because a family member died, my fathers father, and he left my father, Phil, his business and home. I tell people we live in Oak park, in a modest home for me and my parents. People know that I live with my mother, and that shes an afternoon kindergarten teacher, and that I live with my father, who is a successful lawyer, his father giving him his firm. Its important to us to look normal, to appear like we belong in the lights of society. No one knows I'm only telling half the truth, no one knows me outside of school, I disappear, and no one knows... Sometimes I find myself not even thinking about it, its almost taboo in my mind. If I don't think about it, it doesn't exist and its not my problem then. If they find out who I really am, they wont be able to live.

The other half of the truth people don't know, the other half of me people don't know, is that my name isn't even Bella Dwyer, but actually Isabella Swan. I don't have blond hair and bright green eyes, but dark brown wavy hair down to my waist and chocolate brown eyes. What I look like isn't even half of my secrets. He is the only one I have ever wanted to be honest with, hes the reason I want to give it all up. He has his own secrets, but he only keeps his because I have mine. If I was honest, he wouldn't have secrets, he wouldn't need to hide from me. I wouldn't need to hide from me, or him. It would be just us. The boy, no, the man I think I love has a secret part of him that I want to know, but I cant until I let him see the secret me.

My blonde wig sits on its holder as I brush out the kinks to get ready for the next day, my thoughts drifting to the one I want, the man of my dreams. I take out my green contacts in a daze, wondering what would happen if he knew what my secret was, if he knew me really. How would I tell him? Would he still love me like I know he does? I know my father would be very upset with me, possibly have a heart attack.

Suddenly the door burst open, and I couldn't see who was behind me before I heard the shot of a compact semi-automatic Smith & Wesson .45 ACP Chief's Special — Model CS45, ah I knew the sound so well... But all I could think was... "He knows."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_Isabella_

* * *

><p>I looked at the stranger in the mirror and smiled softly at her. Her name is Bella Dwyer, shes from Forks Washington and has blond wavy hair and bright green eyes. Bella Dwyer is pretty, but must remain invisible, she must be seen and not heard. Bella has a successful lawyer of a father and an afternoon kindergarten teacher of a mother. Bella innocent, she gets straight A's and is always home on time. She has friends at school, but never hangs out at the mall or the movies with them. Bella's hair is always pulled back into a pony tail or bun, a few blond wisps falling over her green eyes and she smiles into the mirror at what she sees. Her straight white teeth shine in the dim light and her pinks look a lighter pink the morning light. The blush is the only thing that I cant hide, its the only trait that Bella and I share, our pink cheeks. Its not enough to to actually tell that I'm someone else or what not but it does worry me sometimes, being able to see the blush. I need to get into Bella's mind set, remembering ever sentence of my story, but its not like I forget who I am, or who I'm supposed to be. Bella is normal, she has friends, she has a loving two parent family, living in the normal middle class neighborhood Oak Park. A middle size house with enough rooms for her and her tiny family, Bella is a happy normal 17 year old girl. "Bella Dwyer is normal, Bella Dwyer is normal, Bella Dwyer..." I repeated to myself for five minutes before walking down the stairs of our town house me and my parents called it, but really it was a normal home. It was the Dwyer's home.<p>

When I reached the kitchen of course I lost my thoughts of being Bella. I walked into the kitchen as Isabella Swan, the daughter or Charlie Swan, granddaughter of Nichodemo, the girl who was going to be leading the most powerful mob families in the world soon, when her father retires. It wasn't like I didn't know all this already though.

My father, Charlie Swan was in charge because my grandfather, Nichodemo the III died two weeks ago and since Charlie was the only son, he was left to take over. But really though, Papa Nicho didn't just die, he was murdered. My father says it was Carlisle Cullen, the leader of the second most powerful mob family, the Irish. They were our enimies and I couldn't stand a single one of them. Of course, Carlisle most likely didn't physically kill Papa Nichos, but he had "people" like everyone has in the business.

Papa Nichos and Mama CeCe were the only ones who knew that my father Charlie was their son. Of course he would go to family reunions and such with me and my mother in tow, but no one knew that he was their son. That's why Charlie doesn't have the name Nichodemo like his three forefathers. It would look to suspicious and raise questions without answers in our world. My Papa Nicho was smart, and thought several decades a head of him to keep his empire and family safe. He had sent my father to boarding school from a young age, and Charlie posed as Papa Nichos nephew in the summers. Even through the little contact between my father and his father, Papa Nichos told Charlie everything he knew about being a new age "God Father". There was so much encoded informative letters between them, it was unreal. Of course it was dangerous to send letters. Then again, no one could outsmart Papa Nichos.

_"Padre buon giorno, dormito bene?" _I asked my father in Italian as I sat down next to him at the kitchen table. "Good morning Father, sleep well?"

_"Isabella si, molto bene." _He said to me as I kissed the top of his head. "Yes Isabella, very well."

We were a big Italian speaking family, a huge happy Mafia family. The family, the family. It was always on my mind and my fathers.

My mother sat a hot plate of homemade waffles with a warm cup of maple syrup from scratch. I quickly went to the fridge and grabbed a pitcher or orange juice, pouring myself a tall glass.

Renee loved to cook, in fact I'm pretty sure that how she spent most of her day. Cooking. She knew several hundred recipes by heart it seems like. A lot of them are Mama CeCe's, and I hear that my mother is the only one who knows any of Mama CeCe's recipes. I would never tell anyone this, but I think my mother makes panelle di ceci better than Mama CeCe. Mama CeCe used to have a big Italian dinner every Friday night before Papa Nicho was killed. Now shes so upset, and depressed that my mother has taken over. Mama CeCe makes the best food, but no ones complaining that my mother has taken over our weekly dinners. I'm pretty sure its because us Italians love our food.

_"Isabella mangiare tesoro."_ My mother murmured to me, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Isabella eat up darling."

I nodded to her, giving my mother a smile and turned to my waffles. I groaned happily inside at how good the flaky waffle melted in my mouth. Like I said, my mama was an amazing cook.

I glanced up at the right, or wrong moment depending on your views on things, and saw my mother and father sharing a brief kiss. It wasn't gross, but it wasn't something I always wanted to watch. Anyone could tell that my parents were in love. Sure my father was the most powerful, deadliest man alive, but he was a softie at heart. Charlie put family before anything. Whether that was his mob family, or me and my mother, Charlie put family before anything. I'm pretty sure my father would possible go to jail before hurting a family member.

I could still see how my mother and father were still in love, either it was on the surface or deeper down, I could see it. Charlie was a well built man who didn't look a day older than 30, but in actuality was almost 45. He had dark, slightly curly brown hair, and a mustache. I liked to tease him about it when hes not stressed, my father will wrinkle the thing and laugh with me. Charlie has brown eyes, which is where I got mine from. I don't look to much like my mother, but our build is similar. She has a lighter brown tone to her hair and hers is shorter and wavier than my hair. Renee has grey eyes which are really pretty. Mama is about 37 and doesn't look older than 28. I just hope the beautiful, not aging jeans made it into my DNA.

As I took a sip of orange juice, I almost spat it back out. I had to be at school in about 20 minutes. I quickly took one more bite as I stood up and grabbed my back pack at the same time.

_"Im tardi! Addio mamma addio papà, si vede dopo la scuola! Amore ti!" _I exclaimed quickly as I kissed both of my mother cheeks and the top of my fathers head. "I'm late! Goodbye mama goodbye papa, see you after school! Love you!"

_"Ciao Isabella!" _They called after me as I ran into the garage and climbed into my car. I had a white _Nissan GTR R35_ that I made sure was washed and waxed every weekend. Just because I had to act invisible most of the time, didn't mean I was going to just not have a wonderful car. Who was my father kidding when he said that he wanted Bella to have a 2005 something or other. I could only roll my eyes at him for that thought.

I had been enrolled in St. Mark, School for the Gifted and Talented for only a week, and I was getting along slowly with the student body. The gossip of me, and my family slowly died and I was all but invisible now. Of course being a new play thing for the guys to have wasn't helping. I felt like I needed a vacation after only spending five minutes with a single person with a dick at St. Mark.

I had to wear a uniform of course like everyone in the school. The girls have to wear a khaki skirt that was navy, white and red plaid which I thought was borderline skanky; and a white blouse. There was also a khaki blazer with the schools coat of arms on the right pocket, but since it was only a bout a month away from summer, the jacket wasn't part of the dress code anymore. The school however didn't care much for shoes on the dress code, a girl could wear whatever shoes she wanted, as long as she was wearing knee high white socks. Most girls, along with myself, opted to wear a pair of heels with the skirt. It wasn't like I was trying to objectify myself, but if almost every girl was wearing heels and I wanted to look invisible, I needed heels. But sometimes I swore that the girl dress code was the male fantasy of prime time jail bait. The boys wore white polos with the schools coat of arms and a pair a khaki pants. They also had a blazer but didn't have to wear it either.

When I pulled into my parking spot, I shut off my car and made sure my wig was in place and I hadn't forgotten my green contacts. "Bella Dwyer is normal." I muttered to myself before climbing out of the car, using one hand to make sure no pervy guy could see my panties as I got out of the car.

My black Gucci heels clicked across the parking lot as I felt a lot of peoples eyes on me, or my car I wasn't sure at the moment. I heard another quick clicking coming my way and I turned my head just in time to see my best friend Alice Brandon. She had moved with me to Chicago, living with her aunt, when I moved up here. Her aunts husband worked with my father, so she knew me inside and out.

"Hey Bella!" Alice giggled in a high bell like voice, putting emphasis on my alter ego.

Alice was about a head shorter than me, but she made up for lack of height in her excessive shopping addiction. That and being incredibly hyper all the time. Sometimes I swore she was about 8 feet tall sometimes just by the way she acted. She had a short black, pixie haircut that always stuck up in several different directions. Alice and I have been friends for almost 10 years, and were always together.

"Hey Alicat." I grinned at her as we made our way to our lockers.

Alice's locker was above mine, which really was no fair since she could barely reach the top shelf.

"So I heard some gossip today in the school office." She grinned down at me scandalously.

I sighed under my breath and laughed softly. "I have a feeling your going to tell me wether I want you to or not, so spill."

And within that sentence, Alice started speaking about 50 miles a minute. "Ok, so I heard in the office when I was waiting to talk to the secretary about seeing if someone found my Prada sunglasses, you know, the ones I lost Monday that I bought on our shopping trip on Rodeo Drive last month? Well anyway, I heard from the secretary who was talking into the phone that there will be a new student next week, a boy!"

I rolled my eyes at Alice as she started going into boy talk. She desperately wanted a boyfriend, but would never show how desperate she truly was, Alice knew better.

"Really, a new boy? Shocking!" I said, cupping my hand over my lips in mock horror. Of course Alice knew me better and then rolled her eyes in response.

"Common! How much do you wanna bet hes cute?" Alice demanded happily.

"Umm not a lot. Half the guys here are ugly, and probably don't have enough Italian in them to make it in my life any way." I said stubbornly, and decided to use then to change the subject.

"Rose is coming up for the weekend, do you wanna hang out at our beach?" I asked her, with a pretty wide grin. In our real home on the other side of the city had our own privet little beach on Lake Michigan. I loved it, even though I have only been in the city for two weeks. No one else but my family or friends has access to our beach which made tanning not a problem and didn't have to watch out for perverts.

"Sure Id love to!" Alice giggled, and clung to my arm. We walked to class arm in arm and continued talking about our weekend which was only two days away.

"I totally need to see Rosalie! Its been way to long!" Alice exclaimed as we walked into first period. Rosalie Hale was my cousin on my mothers side, my aunts daughter. Rosalie was about 4 years older than me and Alice, but we always had a good time.

"Yeah, I know but-" I started, but was cut off by our teacher Mr. Varnner.

And school went in pretty much the same fashion all morning. I had a small pile of homework piling up, but at St. Mark homework was pretty much due whenever. That I found out early in the week and found it very useful since I was always busy with family business and trying to seem normal.

At lunch I sat with a semi popular group of people. The people who were smart enough to get in the school, but weren't exactly "Talented".

I sat with Angela Weber, Ben Cheney, Eric Yorkie and for some reason football "Superstar" Mike Newton sat with us. Mike was the typical jock type who knew people thought he was awesome, so that made him cocky. He should be sitting with the cheerleaders, Jessica Stanely and Lauren Mallory, and with his football friends Tyler Crowely and Lee Stephens. But for some odd reason I attracted him, and pretty much everyone else with a dick. Excuse me for having killer genes.

"Bella do you want to hang out this weekend?" Angela asked happily, nibbling on a baby carrot.

"Cant, family engagements." I said formally, keeping my cool so the half lie seemed real.

"Awh that too bad, I wanted to get a girls group together and go see a movie or something." Angela pouted and sighed quietly under her breath.

I shrugged non-commenting as Mike came up to the chair to the left of me (Alice having my right side) and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Bella, how about you come over to my house then, we could... study." Mike said not to low key.

I simply rolled my eyes and elbowed Mike in the stomach. "One, in your dreams. Two, I already said I was busy!" I huffed and turned to my sugar cookie with green sprinkles.

The rest of lunch went without a hitch and I was happy I didn't have to lie to much.

My weekend was planed so I was happy about that. I hated surprises, so if someone were to throw me a random party, or say randomly show up at my house at 3 PM Id freak out.

Friday night I was going to help my father over see a shipment of guns to a warehouse near the docks. I rarely went to these types of things with my father, considering how dangerous it always. But my father insisted that it would be safe tonight, and since I was going on 18 within the next year I had to start preparing myself more to take over the family business. Overseeing shipments were inevitable.

Saturday I was going to spend all day at my beach with Alice and Rosalie. I was happy to have a girls day and stuff. Of course random guys would "stumble" onto our land, and that when I whip out my gun.

Yes I own a gun, it was a right of passage almost in my family. No matter your gender or size you would receive a gun on your 14th birthday. Even though my mom married into the family, she even had a gun. Renee kept hers safely hidden in a holster that wrapped around her upper thigh and since my mother always wore dresses no one knew she had a guy and knew fully well how to fire the thing.

Sunday was church at Holy Love Parish. Me and my family were big donators to the church along with other charities. Church was always nesescary in my family. You never missed church unless you were dead. In sickness and in health, thou shall go to church. One time I had chicken pox and my mother made me sit in the very very back, wearing a mask so no one would catch the illness. Like I said, you only missed church if you were dead.

* * *

><p>Thursday passed with a breeze and soon it was Friday. I didn't pay any attention in school because I was trying to hard to remember safety tips and self defense for during the shipment that night, I don't think I learned anything my teachers tried to teach me that day.<p>

After school me and Alice drove to my actual home, not Bella's. I needed to get ready for tonight, Alice just wanted to stay over at my house and my mother didn't care since she loved Alice to death. I also needed her to help me pick out what to wear later. My father always says to dress professionally, but to the extent that I would be able to run and do other things too.

Once I parked my car in our massive garage and made sure the keys were in the glove box for whoever was going to take my baby out to be cleaned tonight before we left, me and Alice made our way up to my room.

My bedroom was very large. I had a very large king, four poster bed with gold/tan covers. My walls were a medium tan and my room all together had a beachy vibe. I loved it and I loved when we got to stay in our real home and I could hide Bella for a few days. I couldn't wait for summer and Bella would disappear to "Go to Italy with her family all summer to help at her uncles vineyard".

I immediately went into my large porcelain bathroom and took off my blonde wig and set it up on the stand. After taking out my contacts I looked at Alice lounging on my bed, playing with her phone.

"Rose said shell be here at about 10 tomorrow morning." She told him, not looking away from my phone.

"Ok, well I hope she doesn't come and wake me up, dad said that this might take a few hours. Until like 3 am and I really don't want to be woken up after 7 hours of sleep." I grumbled as I made my way over to my closet.

My closet was full of the latest designer duds and unlike Bella, I loved clothes. I would have three outfit changes a day if I could but that would just seem weird. Racks of Dolce & Gabbana lined my walls and shelves of Gucci rose high above my head. I looked around, and with Alice's help I finally picked an outfit about an hour later. We decided on a charcoal grey Calvin Klein pencil skirt that had a slit up the back to make walking easier that came about 2 inches above my knee, and a white billowy tank top by Prada that we tucked into the skirt. A pair of black Gucci pumps completed the outfit, but we picked them because the heel was breakable and I could run easy once it was broke.

After I got dressed, I slid my holster onto my thigh and sat my Smith & Wesson 9mm semi-automatic gun in place, turning the safety on though while I was in the house.

Alice wanted to do my hair and while she did I did my make up. My make up was simple really. Nude lip gloss that plumped my lips, and slightly smoky eyes to highlight my brown eyes. Alice did my hair in a messy bun to the lower right side of my head, she said I looked professional, but sexy.

By the time we were finished it was about 6 o'clock and it was time for dinner. We walked down stairs and found my mom in the kitchen of course.

_"Ciao mama! Cosa stai facendo?"_ I asked her as me and Alice sat ourselves at the breakfast bar to watch my mother cook. "Hey mama! What are you making?"

_"GI facendo Alla zucca Tortellini con Vitello e qualche lamento Abruzzi. Il panettone è per il dessert."_ My mother answered as she started moving things onto the dinning room table. "I'm making Tortellini alla zucca with Vitello and some Abruzzi whine. Panettone is for dessert."

"Mm sounds delicious Renee," Alice said with a wide grin. She knew Italian, but didn't really like speaking it often. Alice called my mom Renee only because she was forced to, my mother didnt really like for my few friends to call her Mrs. Swan, she said it made her feel old.

My mother nodded and smiled kindly at us as was walked into the dinning room. As we sat down my father came in the room, typing furiously on his Blackberry. Since my father took over my mother had a strict rule of him joining us for breakfast and dinner, if he didn't he was "In big trouble" which were my mother exact words. My mother could be very scary if she wanted to be.

My father gave my mother a quick kiss before sitting at the head of the table, opposite of my mother. Our dinning room table could extend to about 30 people, but when it was just us here we could fold it in and only seat 6. Alice sat across from my and my mother sat at the head of the table to my left. She looked kind of alone with a chair empty on either side of her, but really we couldn't make the table any smaller. I sat to my fathers right and took his hand as he was about to start saying graze. I reached over to grab my mothers hand and we didn't actually have to stretch far, but it would be nice if no one had stretch at all.

Once grace was finished, there wasn't much conversation. I found out my father didn't talk much at meals if there was something he had to do later that night. My father had told me that was going to be delivering in the shipment tonight and the guy gave me the creeps.

Dinner was done about an hour and a half later, and it was time for me and my father to make our way down town to the docks. It wasn't a short drive, but it wasn't quiet long either. I kissed my mothers cheeks and promised her we'd be home safely and I hugged Alice tightly. She slipped my a dagger, since we never knew exactly what we were up against if something were to go wrong. I put it in another holster on my left thigh.

I looked out the window as we drove, driving my fathers black _Mercedes CL63 Overview_ which had bullet proof glass. My father had a driver drive us since he wanted to plan exactly how every minute was going to go down.

As we arrived in the docks, I turned off my guns safety and climbed out after my father got out of his side. The clicking of my heels and the crunch of gravel under my fathers feet were the only sounds we heard in the boat yard, until we came to a stop, then there was another crunch of gravel and J. Jenks appeared before me and my father. He was wearing work pants and an old t shirt stained with sweat and what looked like some blood. J was a creep and I really didn't like him one bit.

"Evening Swan. Everything's accounted for." J wheezed, the sound of his voice making my bones chill. J didn't actually look at me, which made me slightly happy he hadn't noticed me yet. Then again since I was only here to observe, I wasn't really supposed to be seen.

"Everything?" My father asked in his strong Italian accent and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, taking a long drag after lighting one. I would have to remind him again that smoking was bad for him.

J nodded and took out a clipboard, reading it over once before reading out loud. "10 M2 Browning's, 2 Pulemyot M1910, and 1 Browning M1917?" J said, the mistake he made though was making it sound like a question. That didn't settle well with my father.

"You.. make it sound like you think you have the order right Jason." Charlie said threateningly. The chill in his voice sent chills down my spine.

J started shaking and shook his head. "But I-I got the order right."

Charlie nodded his head slowly and started walking circles around J slowly, like a shark circling its prey.

"You did... but really Jason... if your in this business, you need to save your fear for moments like this..." My dad said slowly, then quickly pulled out his .454 Casull gun from the holster in his coat.

J started shaking harder and shook his head more.

"Your going to kill me... b-because I asked a small question."

"Jason... Your new to this business, as am I. But the difference between you and I..." My fathers eyes flashed to mine and nodded his head. We had planned this. Charlie knew that J would be scared, and we had found our reason to kill him. No one could show fear in this business. We didn't tell my mother, but me and my father decided tonight would be my first kill.

I pulled out my Smith & Wesson and took a few more steps closer to J, considering that I was a couple steps behind my father.

"The difference is, I'm going to live for not showing fear." My father said simply.

With those last words I pulled the trigger of my gun and shot J right between his eyes. It wasn't a pretty sight, but it was the harsh reality of what needed to be done.

_"Buona di posti di lavoro Isabella"_ My father muttered before pulling out his cell phone. "Good job Isabella."

He muttered quickly into his phone about someone coming down here to destroy his body and clean up the evidence. While he did, I started at J's body. I didn't feel bad, he had it coming. But I didn't quiet feel right with killing someone, but I had to get over that. I looked at my gun for a long time until I heard another car approach.

"We got it here Swan, you've got nothing to worry about." Some one behind me said. I didn't look at who was here, but I turned away from J's body.

My father nodded and started heading back to the car. "Goodnight Diego,"

We went home and I trudge towards my room before my father stopped me.

"Isabella... You did great." He said softly before turning and going into his bedroom.

I looked at my fathers door for a long time then finally remembered to get back to my bed.

Making sure I stayed quiet, I slowly took off my skirt and pulled on a pare of cheer shorts, one of the few things left over from an old hobby of mine. And climbed into my large bed with Alice already asleep there.

* * *

><p>"Wake up bitches!" Rosalie yelled, running into my room, and throwing open the curtains, letting in the light.<p>

I shot up quickly, covering my eyes from the light, immediately angry at Rosalie. I threw a pillow at her and hit her straight in the face.

"Ouch! What the fuck Isabella?" She demanded, her hands on her hips quickly.

"The 'fuck' is that I'm tired!" I yelled at her and got out of bed. Alice was still sleeping like a baby, snoring lightly. I looked at Rose and grinned evilly. There was a sheet under Alice and if we pulled hard enough we would either flip Alice over, or flip her off the bed.

"One.. Two.. Three!" I mouthed one and two, yelling three.

Once I yelled three, me and Rosalie pulled hard on the sheet, sending Alice flying off the bed.

"Ah! Fuckers!" Alice yelled loudly as she fell to the floor.

Rosalie and I burst out laughing, immediately helping Alice off the floor and hugging her tight.

"We're sorry." I giggled and hugged Alice some more.

Alice rolled her eyes and pulled me into my closet.

"Lets get ready for the beach." She laughed and started flipping through my swim suits.

Rosalie helped us get ready since she arrived already prepared to go to the beach. She told me to wear my hair in a high pony tail. Alice threw me a light pink and white checkered patterned string bikini. It tied around my neck and had ruffles along the bottom. I picked out a white pare of Gucci sunglasses and Prada flip flops. I wore a pare of light pink Polo brand shorts, but kept them unbuttoned.

Alice was ready minutes after I was in a green one piece with the sides and back cut out of it. She wore tan gladiator sandals and black Louis Vuitton sunglasses. Alice wrapped a large black scarf around her skirt and we were set.

We all walked down stairs with fluffy beach towels and I grabbed a couple of bottles of water from the fridge before setting out into our back yard.

We walked past our pool and jacuzzi, and I studied our large backyard for a moment as I passed lush colorful flowers and large green plants. I saw a gardener and wave politely at him.

The walk to our beach wasn't long and I saw three lounge chairs already set up there waiting for us.

"So, what's new?" Rose asked as we got ourselves situated on the chairs, laying the towels on top so we'll be comfortable.

I shrugged and looked at Rose through my sunglasses. I couldn't tell her that I killed someone last night, she was my mothers sisters daughter, that meant she didn't know anything about the mob. Rosalie was an innocent and we couldn't tell where her loyalties were.

"Just getting used to a new school." I told her calmly as I lathered on some tanning oil. Even though I'm Italian, I don't tan very well but I try. I don't burn but my skin is always a bit paler than everyone's around me.

"Well your borning." Rosalie snorted. She tossed her long blonde hair behind her shoulder before deciding on pulling it into a high bun on top of her hair.

"How are things going with Royce?" Alice asked, moving her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose to look Rose in the eye.

"Ugh! Please! Do not say his name around me!" She exclaimed and threw her hands up in frustration. "The guys a total pig I cant believe I even thought I liked him. He took me out to dinner and..."

Rosalie's voice drowned out as I focused on someone far away. There was a group of boys walking on the other side of the ropes that roped off my families beach from the public one. First there was a very large, tall, body-builder looking guy who was somewhere in his 20's. He had black hair and he was only wearing a pare of black and white tropical looking trucks, muscles flexing as he walked. Then walking next to him was leaner young man, with blonde hair and a well sculpted chest too. He was clearly younger than the first, but didn't really look older than about 18. The blonde was wearing light blue trunks and carried a white t shirt in his hands. The last one could be considered a boy, possibly 17 or 18. He had bronze messy sex hair and a well defined chest, but clearly not as bulky as the other two. Bronze sex haired guy looked like a Greek god in my eyes, and I couldn't believe how gorgeous he was. His trunks were a dark blood red and I could tell he was talking to the other two guys.

Rosalie and Alice must have seen where my gaze was locked, but I couldn't tell who spoke first.

"Oh."

"My."

"God." I gasped out quietly.

However any positive thought I had of the bronze haired boy caught fire when I saw him look around and kick over my families privet property sign into the sand and crossed under the rope that blocked our beach off from the public ones.

"Hell no." I hissed and stomped over to them after they crossed into my beach. No one disrespected any part of my family and I couldn't let them just march in here like it was theirs because it was most certainly not theirs.

"Excuse me!" I yelled loudly at them making them stop in their tracks, but not loose the smirks and cocky grins on all three of their faces. I had to keep myself from looking at the bronze haired god so I wouldn't melt right there.

"Since your leg seemed to slip and kick over the sign, this is a PRIVET property!" I all but screamed at them. I could feel Alice and Rosalie behind me to back me up if I needed the help, which I knew I didn't.

The bronze haired boy smirked more and shrugged. "Sorry I have a leg twitch. And I don't really know how to read." He said with a obnoxious laugh and high fived the blonde one.

My vision turned to red and I slapped the Greek god across the face. I stood on my toes to get nose to nose with him as his angry eyes turned back to mine and he looked like he was about to hit me back.

"Hats your name so I can have the cops come and arrest you!" I screeched at him and felt my fingers curl in my hand, getting ready to punch him if he said one more smart remark.

The other two guys were standing behind the boy like Alice and Rose were doing for me. They were seething too and I could practically hear their blood boiling.

"My name, is non of your business!" He hissed through his teeth and I glanced down quickly and saw the bulge in his pocket and took the best bet it was his wallet. I grabbed it quickly and looked at the license.

I almost fainted at the name I saw, but then all I could see was more red than before. I suddenly punched the bronze haired boy so hard I could feel a finger fracture in my hand. I didn't scream in pain like most girls would, I knew to hold it in. If I didn't I would give him some kind of satisfaction.

I dropped his wallet on the ground and hissed loudly, standing up taller and took of my sunglasses to look him directly in his eyes.

"Get off my property Edward Cullen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I just wanted to say a quick thanks for reading. I know my prologue was kinda short so I hope that this is longer and to everyones liking. Leave reviews, because reviews will keep me writing, I dont want to write and people not like it. :)**

**Ill try to post a new chapter every other Saturday or Sunday because of real life and my computer situation I have to go every other week without updating or typing. I do however write ideas and such in a notebook. I already have a strong idea about what chapter two will be about. And It'll be in a certain Greek gods pov ;D **

**Well until my next update, adios amigos/amigas.3**

**Lots of Love, **

**CullenWannaBe00 **


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Edward_

* * *

><p>"Edward! Common dude lets go!" I heard Emmett yet at me. I was trying to hurry up and finish typing an essay that I had to turn in. Even though I was going to a different school on Monday, I had to E-Mail in this last essay to my devil of a teacher Mrs.. Gordon. Man she was a bitch. I hit the save button five times to make sure it saved and surveyed my handy work. It was about the history of Chicago and even though I went to school over the internet and stuff, my "teacher" wanted this last report turned in or I guess she would curse me or something? I don't know what the hell she was talking about.<p>

I ran my hand through my bronze hair and pulled away from desk after I hit the send button on my E-Mail. I don't know why my dad suddenly wanted me to go to an actual school. Jasper or Emmett never went to an actual school, and they still weren't. They were taking internet collage classes. I know he wanted us to lay low for pretty much our whole lives but I really didn't know why school was so important now.

"Edward what the fuck is holding you up?" Emmett yelled as he came pounding into my room. He looked at my computer for a second and rolled his eyes. "Lets go dude! You know we were going to the beach today!" He said with a wide smirk and clasped my shoulder roughly before leaving my room.

I rolled my eyes and walked into my very large closet. It wasn't that I was metrosexual, I could care less about my appearance, but my mother Esme bought more clothes than any teenage boy needed, so I got a very large closet. It didn't take me long though to find a pare of dark red swim trunks that said Calvin Klein on the tag, not that I cared about labels, and a white polo shirt. I made sure to grab my cigarettes that I kept hidden from Esme, my mother and shoved them in my pockets. She didn't want me smoking, thought I was 18 now, and I had to hide it from her. Its not like Im a chain smoker or anything, just maybe a smoke every 10 hours or when Im stressed.

I ran down the stairs to see Jasper and Emmett taking bets on some game show on T.V., I rolled my eyes again. Walking into the kitchen I saw Esme and gave her a kiss on the cheek as I reached around her and grabbed a pear.

"Did you turn in your essay Edward?" Esme asked as she started cutting lettuce for something I didn't know what.

"Yes Ma, I did. Its all done and Im a free man!" I said with fake excitement. One can only take so much of school work, and then being hounded by your parents and teachers.

Esme smacked my hand with a spoon and rolled her eyes. "Don't get smart with me Edward Anthony."

I only laughed and kissed her cheek again. "Were going to the beach." I said simply and ran out of the kitchen.

"Common dipshits, were leaving now!" I said and laughed as I threw two pillows at the back of my brothers heads.

Running out to my silver _Volvo_, I lean against the drivers side and saw Emmett and Jasper glare at me since I got to the garage first. We had a rule that when we go somewhere whoever gets to the garage first gets to drive their car, and they really didn't like my car.

"You little fucker I should be able to drive!" Emmett scowled and I couldn't help but laugh as I opened my door.

"Sucks to be you, I was here first, you know the rules."

Once they were in the car I peeled out of the garage and down the street quickly. We all drove fast, faster than we should. But then again we were a powerful family. Not as powerful as most but still plenty of power to control several things.

I was a Cullen, or the Irish known to most everyone else in the under ground Mafia. The Cullens were powerful, but not as powerful as the Swans. My father told me about a month ago he was going to take down the Swan family, kill Nichodemo Swan and take down their empire. However that didn't work how my father expected. Apparently there was a successor for Nichodemo Swan, his son that no one knew existed. My father Carlisle was infuriated. I was glad I wasn't in his line of fire because my father nearly destroyed our house. Charlie Swan was now on my fathers list, and that wasn't where anyone wanted to be. I knew of someone from the Volturi family that was on my fathers list once. Lets just say he was sleeping with the fishes right now.

Another speed bump in my fathers plans was that apparently Charlie Swan already had someone to take over for him if he were to be cut off, and that didn't fit well with my father. A good thing though was that Charlie only had one child. We all had heard a rumor though that Charlie's successor was a girl, Isabella Swan. A girl taking over was never heard of, ever. No girl had taken over. Im sure that there's some unwritten rule that a girl couldn't take over. It had to be a son.

I guess since Charlie thought he owned the world now that his father was gone, he could break the rules and tradition. I hated the fucker and I didn't even know him on a personal level. Hell, we all hated eachother. Im sure that the whole Swan family wanted my fathers head, but no one would be able to prove anything. Carlisle told me he had several people work a line, asking eachother for a favor. It went from guy number 1, all the way down to guy number 76. Carlisle had been planning it for about a year. Along the line Carlisle's name had been dropped and it just seemed like a random guy wanted Nichodemo Swan killed, which was understandable.

But now there was some little girl coming into the game. She probably would run it into the ground, destroying the family before anyone else could. Maybe my father wouldn't have to do anything to protect himself, he could just scare the living hell out of this Isabella girl and then we would have what they had.

It didn't take long to get to the beach. However our favorite spot was packed, which only made me and Emmett angry. Jasper always kept his cool.

"Common, lets just go find somewhere random to goof off. Maybe find some chicks." Emmett suggested, and I immediately loved his plan. I guess you could call me and Emmett pigs, Jasper wasn't as bad as us, but he still loved a fine piece of ass every now and then.

Me and Emmett left our shirts in the car and took off our shoes, tossing them in too. Jasper took his shirt with him, but ditched his shoes.

We walked together for a long time and basically just acted like a bunch of idiots, which we were good at. I saw a lot of girls stare and it only fueled our egos.

"Hey Jasper guess what!" I said when his back was turned, grabbing a hand full of sand waiting to throw it into his face when he turned around.

"Yeah?" Jasper asked, but as soon as he turned around he threw a bunch of sand at me and I didn't even know where the hell he got it.

"Fuck you dude!" I half yelled angrily and half laughed, throwing my sand at him but missing.

Soon we were alone on the beach and I saw why. There was a privet property sign. Normally the bitches who owned these things didn't even come out on the beach, they just liked showing off how much money they had. Sure I had money, hell half my house was made of glass, but I knew if we lived on the beach we wouldn't be the stuck up jackasses that had a privet beach.

"Hey, watch this." I laughed and kicked over their sign, and crossed over into the "privet" property. It didn't look very privet, it was just roped off away from the public.

Emmett and Jasper smirked at me and followed into the property. I may be the "baby" of the family, but I was most defiantly the boss. I think even my father was considering me taking over, but that wasn't decided yet since I was just 18.

Suddenly three beautiful women came stalking our way. There was a small girl with spikey black hair, who kinda reminding me a fairy or some shit. She had on a green swim suit that had pieces cut off of it, and I looked over at Jasper to see his jaw hit the ground. I was so going to give him a hard time about that later. The second girl had blonde hair pulled up into a high bun I think it was, and it looked long. She had legs that could go on forever it seemed like in a pure white bikini. The third and final girl was in a white and pink bikini with little ruffles around her bottoms. My dick twitched as I thought of how she looked with it off and I smirked widely. However the girl looked absolutely angry for some dumb reason. It only took me a second to realize this was her property.

"Excuse me!" the beautiful brunette screamed at us. At the moment I could only think about what other things she could scream. "Since your leg seemed to slip and kick over the sign, this is a PRIVET property!"

I could only smirk at her. Though she had sunglasses covering her eyes, this girl only seemed to me like an angry kitten. She could hiss all she wanted, claw all she wanted, or bite but this girl would only be cute and all you would want to do was rub her ears and give her catnip.

"Sorry I have a leg twitch. And I don't really know how to read." I laughed and gestured towards my leg that kicked over her sign. I saw her cheeks get redder and I could only laugh at what was going on in her head.

Suddenly I felt a hand come in contact with my cheek, and my head snapped sideways. In that second I lost every ounce of attraction I had for her and my dick was still since I had no interest in sleeping with her anymore.

"What's your name so I can have the cops come and arrest you!" she yelled at me, my nose an inch from hers. 'I wonder what she looks like when she's about to cum...' I thought randomly though I was angry as hell at her for slapping me. No girl had ever had the nerve to do that to me and I did hold a little respect for her for being brave, but I couldn't get over how pissed I was.

I could feel Jasper and Emmett behind me to back me up if something were to happen. What a bunch of girls could do was beyond me. "My name, is non of your business!" I hissed at the girl, glaring down at her and not bothering to hide my anger. I hope it was burning holes into her sunglasses and would seep into her body and destroy her from the inside out.

Before I could stop her the little bitch grabbed my wallet and I would hand it to her, she was fast. She saw my I.D. and I saw a slight change in her body. At first she looked weak for about two seconds then she went ridged and punched me square in the jaw.

"Get off my property Edward Cullen." she hissed before stalking away quickly, her little bitch buddies in tow. They would turn and glare at me as they made their way up to the very large house at the top of the hill.

"Bitch!" I said under my breath and rubbed my sore jaw.

Once the girls were out of our hearing rang Jasper spoke. "Umm dude you do know who's house this is right?" He asked us under his breath, looking up at the three girls who were sitting in very large white lounge chairs.

"No, just a bunch of snotty bitches." I growled loudly, hoping they heard me.

"The girl who punched you was Isabella Swan." Jasper said.

"What the hell?" I screamed, causing them to glare over at us. I wanted to rip her to shreds, or well her father at least. He had to be inside. Maybe if I could make it quick enough to my car and back I could shoot them all down if I could get my gun quick enough.

"Go. The. Hell. AWAY!" Isabella yelled at us, and I could see her hand twitch towards a the bag that was down by her feet.

"Guys, I think she has a gun." I whispered towards them furiously, reaching towards where my holster would be, but of course there wasn't one since I was in only my blood red trunks.

I was right of course, since we didn't move fast enough or some shit, Isabella whipped out a hand gun and shot it. She missed us of course but I think it was more of a warning shot and I thought that if we didn't leave soon we would be shot.

Running in sand is hard. There's no traction and your legs flail all over the place. Jasper fell and Emmett stumbled but soon we made it off the Swan property.

"Holy shit who does that girl think she is!" Jasper yelled, running his hand through his hair before dropping onto the ground, sitting down out of exhaustion.

"I dunno but you have to admit that was kinda hot, yea know girl shooting a gun?" Emmett said, sitting next to Jasper and grinning wickedly.

"Hot? Emmett the girl almost shot us. A girl!" I said angrily. I couldnt believe a girl almost shot me and I was defiantly pissed at her.

"So? Dude, all we have to do is get her some make up and she'll give up on trying to kill us and trying to run her family." Emmett shrugged and laid back in the grass. Nothing ever bothered Emmett.

Jasper sighed and looked up at the sky for a moment. "The black haired girl was hot..." He said after the long moment of silence.

Emmett laughed and high fived Jasper and nodded. "Yeah she was, but I think the blonde was smoking! Grade A, top choice meat." He gawfed and started brushing the said from him as he stood up.

"Alright dudes, lets go home and tell dad what just happened, Im sure he wants to know what the Swan girl can do." He said and helped Jasper stand up.

I didn't say anything, I was seething. Who did that girl think she was? FIrst she slapped me, then she goes and takes me wallet and finds out who I am. She punches me and then tried to shoot at me and my brothers! I wasn't OK with this, I was pissed and I was close to going back there but Im sure Isabella would shoot me for real this time. Its not like she didn't know how I guess. My father told me that someone named J. Jenks went missing two nights ago. No one really cared about J in this bushiness. He was new and was easy to scare. Carlisle said either he ran away from fear or someone killed him after a pick up. My father thinks the second one because Charlie was there for his shipment of guns.

When we got back to the car, I slammed my door shut and revved the engine loudly, making on lookers stare. As soon as my brothers were in I reversed the car out of the parking spot and quickly turned around and sped out of the parking lot. If I wasn't so pissed, I probably would be thinking how bad ass I looked or how that stunt looked like something from an action movie. I think I even saw a little kid clap excitedly at how cool it looked.

The ride back to the house was quiet, everyone's minds were thinking about different things. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what people were thinking. Most of the time it seemed to be imprinted on their face. Jasper was thinking about trying to keep me calm when I told dad about the Swan girl, making sure I didn't explode because that wouldn't be good for anyone. Emmett was thinking about the blonde girl, most likely thinking of fucking her. He had the grossest most perverted mind out of all of us here.

I was thinking about how pissed I was, even though as I drove I became less angry. On the back of my mind was the Swan girl, Isabella. No, not at how angry I was at her, or how much of a bitch she was, though that was on the font of my mind. The back of my mind was thinking about how beautiful she was. Though I couldn't see her eyes, and Im sure they were angry and filled with fear, Im sure they were beautiful. Her think dark brown hair was in a high pony tail and until then I never actually thought Id go for brunettes, I always thought I was a blonde guy. She had legs that went on forever and she looked amazing in that bikini. Isabella... That name just seemed to roll off the tongue. Is...A...Bella...

I had to shake those thoughts away as I went to the the garage and parked my car. Jasper and Emmett got out, and I could tell that Jasper knew I was still pissed, though not as bad as before.

"Edward, just chill for a few minutes OK? Well go tell dad. We don't need you going and starting something." Jasper ordered and I could only nod. He was so far in line to take over after my father, though he was a couple years younger than Emmett. Jasper was just smarted and more rational. Emmett was just a little too immature and needed to think about more things than fart jokes and fucking girls. I could be a contender if I wasn't so young. I hated being the youngest. If only I was born first this empire would be mine and then I could be the one to take out the Swans.

I slowly climbed out of the car and walked around the house. We were only gone about an hour and a half though we were all planning on staying there all day. Of course Swan ruined our plans. She was starting to annoy me more and more with each passion second.

When I finally made it to my fathers study I was mostly calm and Jasper and Emmett were standing in the back of the room while my father sat at his desk.

Carlisle's study was very large with books everywhere. Everything was either made out of dark cherry wood or dark black leather. Carlisle posed as a doctor at the hospital and he was in his office quiet often trying to go over patients files and such. He liked saving the lives he could, even though he killed several on a daily basis. My father liked saving innocents.

When I walked in I stood by my brother, who all nodded at me to begin. Neither of them moved while I told Carlisle what happened. Emmett, Jasper and I all stood with our hands behind our backs like little soldiers reporting to their sergeant. I guess we were soldiers since we did some of my fathers bidding.

Carlisle kept himself calm as I finished my story but Jasper and I could tell he was seething inside. No one threaten the family in his eyes and even though we didn't have as much land as the Swans and didn't have as much power as them, we still had enough. The Volturi's and Denali's still followed us. But I think the Swan's had the Chinese, and the Amazons on his side. And they were more like a walking army ready to give anyone that crossed them a blood bath.

"I found out something this morning boys." Carlisle said in his thick Irish accent.

Me and my brothers were silent as we waited for our father to talk. Once Carlisle got into a monologue there was no stopping him. He stood up slowly from behind his desk and looked at us with anger in his eyes, though it was towards us. Our father slammed his hands on his desk and then pulled out a black and white picture, sitting it in on the desk and becoming us forward to look at it.

"What, no who do you see in this picture?" Carlisle asked us in a cold, calm voice that sent chills up my spine.

The picture was clearly of Charlie Swan and J. Jenks. They looked like they were having a discussion and Charlie looked pretty calm in the picture.

"Its Swan." Jasper said calmly, looking down at the picture. No one dared look up at our father.

"Good job." Carlisle said with heavy sarcasm. He pulled out another picture and set it on top of the first one.

"And this picture, what's happening." He said quietly, as he pulled away from his desk and started circling us.

In the picture Charlie had his gun drawn and looked angry at J, who appeared to be shaking.

"J is about to die." Emmett said simply, all business when it came to the family business.

"Exactly but guess who killed him!" Our father yelled as he slammed a third and final picture on top of the other two.

The picture was black and white like the other two, but this one was zoomed in to focus on one thing, or one person it seemed. The camera was focused on Isabella Swan. Though the picture was fuzzy, I could see she was wearing a dark colored skirt that made her ass look perfect, and a creamy white blouse that hugged her curves. A pare of heels at on her feet and even though she looked sexy as hell, Isabella looked ready to kill. Not like she did earlier today. Earlier she looked pissed but of course she didn't intend on killing us. Here she did, even though she looked beautiful, her face was a mask of cold and void of compassion. I could see she had dark color eyes, but then again it might just be the picture.

"Isabella Swan." Me and my brothers whispered in unison after a long time at looking at the picture.

"Isabella Swan." Our father said quietly, deadly, and slowly. "This girl is going to take over if we kill her father. This girl is going to be the end of us if she succeeds in this, or if she fails she does our work for us."

"I need someone to get close to this girl, either observe her or actually interact with her. And who better than I thought than my son Edward." Carlisle said, looking right at me. I swallowed but didn't speak.

"The girl apparently goes to St. Mark's School for the Gifted and Talented, and that is why you are going to school Edward. To follow this girl."

Carlisle went and sat back behind his desk again. "The girls a Junior and Edward you will be a Senior. Look for her, befriend her. And say your sorry for your actions yesterday. If she resists your friendship, well have to work on a new plan, but this is what were doing now. We. Need. To. Take. Down. This. Girl." Carlisle said slowly. He waved his hand before anyone could say anything and murmured quietly. "Dismissed."

We filed out of the room slowly and once the door was closed and we were all about half way down the hall Jasper Emmett and I all exploded talking, trying to speak over the other.

Finally after no one understand what the other said, I yelled really loud to get everyone to shut the fuck up.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. I have to make friends with that bitch that shot at us earlier?" I yelled at them, thankful my father choose to make his office sound proof.

Jasper nodded and shrugged. "You can't ignore Carlisle's orders, so yeah it looks like it."

I was fuming and started pacing the floor. "Its going to take every ounce of my will to not kill the girl right there in the school!" I yelled at them.

Emmett just shrugged and laughed. "Want know a good thing about all this?" He said as another laugh got in the way of talking. "St. Marks is a good place to get a good lay... All the girls look like they're stripers in their uniforms."

Jasper laughed and I just stared at Emmett. If I was already having thoughts about Isabella and how she made me hard, I don't know what I was going to do to.

* * *

><p>The weekend went slowly and soon it was Monday and I was starting my new school. School... School. I had never been to school. I had killed men, I had even killed a woman or two. I had tried some of my fathers drug dealers specials and I had slept with who knows how many whores.<p>

School was going to be a whole new animal. Lets just pray that I could make it through the day without being eaten.

I walked downstairs in my new khaki pants and white itchy polo with the schools coat of arms on it and sighed as I sat at the breakfast knook.

Esme had a plate of pancakes and some coffee waiting, knowing that I wouldn't be able to start my day without the jump start.

I never woke up early. I was always asleep by one and awake by twelve. I was going to hell not school.

I ate slowly and almost fell asleep in my pancakes and felt Esme shake my shoulder when I really did fall asleep.

"Edward, you have to leave now." She told me gently, standing me up since I seemed to tired to actually stand up on my own.

I nodded sleepily and grabbed a thermos of coffee and headed out to my car. I had gotten my schedule yesterday afternoon at the office which was open for some odd reasons on Sunday afternoons. I knew where I was going and drove slower in traffic than I normally would.

When I pulled into the parking lot I parked my car next to a while _Nissan _and slammed my Volvo's door.

When I walked into the school people stared, but all I could think was that Emmett was right, most of these girls looked like whores.

I saw the little black haired girl from the beach standing by a talk girl with blonde hair and whispered something to her. I could care less what she said, I just had to find Isabella. I thought about walking over to the little black haired girl just to mock her and say hello, but even though I was, I didn't want to seem like a complete ass in front of her friend.

The blonde girl turned to stare at me and she had large green eyes a similar shade to mine and all I could think about was how beautiful she was. At least I had someone now to take my mind off of how beautiful Isabella was. This girl could fall for my charms. She was glaring at me but it was probably due to what the little black haired girl said, probably going on and on about how much of a dick I was.

_"Let the show begin."_I thought.

**Whoopie! Im excited because I got a second chapter posted this week. I finished it in two days and this one just came easily. Not much happened really, but I hope everyone appreciates it. I hope I can get a bunch of reviews this week while Im not updating. I might figure out someway to type though. Who knows. I hope I can keep surprising people. But I know I wont be able to post a chapter for a whole week. I know, its a long time. I hope people like what Im writing and I need some encouragement. A big thanks (Im excited for this, lol) to Kitty Vuitton, who had reviewed twice. I thank you for starting this journey with me. **

**Well until my next update, adios amigos/amigas. :3 **

**Lots of Love,**

**CullenWannaBe00**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

_Isabella_

* * *

><p>He was here... Why the hell was he here? And suddenly is dawned on me.<p>

_"Ok, so I heard in the office when I was waiting to talk to the secretary about seeing if someone found my Prada sunglasses, you know, the ones I lost Monday that I bought on our shopping trip on Rodeo Drive last month? Well anyway, I heard from the secretary who was talking into the phone that there will be a new student next week, a boy!"_

The new boy was Edward Cullen. I had to repeat that several thousand times in my head in less than a minutes before I finally got the hint. Of course my rival was here, why wouldn't he be right? I needed someone who knew who I really was. Well Edward didn't really know who I, Bella Dwyer really was, but he knew my alter ego.

It made me smile to see the huge bruise on his cheek from where I slapped him, then punched him. Of course he looked my way when I was smiling. And I was looking in his direction. He probably thought I liked him. Why would he think that? Oh yeah, I was still smiling at him! I quickly turned my head and frowned looking at Alice.

"What the hell?" I whispered to my best friend, panic creeping into my chest like a flash flood.

"Just remeber, Bella Dwyer." Alice quickly whispered to me before her eyes shifted to a now walking Edward Cullen. I hated him, even walking down a hall way in a dorky school uniform he looked like a Greek god, the wetness in between my legs made it evident that my body at least was attracked to him. Have I mentioned I hated him?

I tried turning quickly and hurrying away from the situation, but my heel snapped and I fell at the feet of my nemisis.

"Falling for me are you?" a voice of an angel said. I hated that cocky, musical voice.

"No." I snapped quickly, looking, no glaring at him for a second. My heel was snapped clean off, and my skirt had ridden up my thigh when I fell. I kept my knees closed as I gathered my morning books and tried to figure out how I was going to get up.

"Let me help." Edward murmured quietly. He had stuck out his hand, and I saw his Muse messenger bag sitting on the ground by his feet.

I shook my head furiously and set my books down on the ground next to me, but were quickly picked up by Alice. As I thought more about trying to get up without people seeing my panties or falling again because of my broken heel, my hand was grabbed forcefully and I was pulled to my feet. I was stunned and used my free hand to cover my ass as I was raising up quickly.

"There, that wasn't so hard." Edward Cullen said simply. He picked up his bag and walked away. I just stood there stupidly and wondered why my hand felt like it had been struck by lighting.

"Bella let's go." Alice said quietly, holding out a pare of spare navy blue Prada pumps that she kept in her locker for occasions such as these.

I slipped on the shoes and tossed the broken pare in a near by trash can. I kept my head tall as I walked and ignored the snickers and giggles from the cheerleaders.

* * *

><p>Morning passed slowly and soon it was lunch time. Angela, Ben, and Eric were already setted when Alice and I arrived. I had a small salad and a carton of orange juice on my tray, and I was starting to feel sick to my stomach and not hungry at all. I blame Edward Cullen. I hated him with a passion. As I stored my salad I thought about how many days until this years graduation, since he was a senior I figured out. I did feel for him though, moving to a new school senior year with only a month left.<p>

"Hello? Bella?" Eric said, trying to get my attention, apparently again.

"Sorry lost in Bella land." I murmured with a shy smile.

"Its cool, I was just wondering if-" Eric started but never finished. I saw his eye line right above my head and I hesitently glanced up.

I shouldn't have looked. I'm sure I could have lived my life without looking.

Edward fucking Cullen was right there above me, holding a tray full of a bunch of food that could kill an obease person. He had a cheese burger, fries, a slice of pizza, two cookies, a bag of chips and a large milk. The guy had five stomachs.

"Mind if I sit down?" He asked in his musical voice that made me cring. I glared at Edward fucking Cullens smirk and wanted to gag. He made me sick sometimes.

"No," I snapped at him to forcefully.

Edward fucking Cullens eyes flashed to mine, and I saw the look he gave me when I punched him. I wondered if he knew he was looking at, and wanted to sit at the same lunch table as the girl who gave him that bruise on his cheek. I chuckled and smirked up at him.

Edward fucking Cullen set his tray down next to me and stood next to me, glaring down into my eyes.

"Im sorry, the bitch table is over there," He told me quietly, his green eyes dark and actually kinda scary.

"Then why arent you over there?"

Edward fucking Cullen smirked and took the open set next to me.

"Youve got fire, I like it. What year are you?" He asked, taking a big ass bite of his cheese burger, ketchup falling off the side. The sight made me want to throw up.

"Junior." I said simply, turning my back to Edward fucking Cullen and looked at Alice, giving her a pointed look, trying to get her to get him to leave. I was already getting a headache from this asshole.

"Please excuse Bella, shes a little on edge today..." Alice muttered, giving me a pointed look and sighing quietly under her breath as she looked the asshole in the eye.

Edward fucking Cullen nodded and shrugged, his mouth still full of food. He looked at Alice a long time and I could practically see the gears turning in his head. Edward fucking Cullen nodded his head after a long moment and chuckled, looking at Alice.

"I know you," He said simply, taking a bite of his pizza.

Alice looked blankly at Edward fucking Cullen and tilted her head in her own special Alice way.

"Excuse me?" she asked with a small smile, brushing her hair out of her bright gray eyes.

"I know you. You were at the beach this past weekend." Edward fucking Cullen laughed and smirked at her. "You were with that fiesty burnette who punched my face in."

Alice looked at him, and her eyes flashed to mine for a second.

"That was you?" Alice asked with a slight giggle, looking at Edward fucking Cullen.

"Excuse me, I need to leave... Homework." I said, getting up quickly from the table and stalked out of the cafeteria, the sound of my heels clicking drowned out by everyones mindless chatter.

Alice... and Edward.. fucking Cullen, _Cullen!_ Getting friendly at my school. Sure it was mine and Alices school, and we were only enrolled for about two weeks, but seriously? Why was that asshole here? This late in the year? I couldnt stop the tears of frustration fall as I stalked into the library. I needed to figure this out, I needed to know why he was here. Wasnt I able to do that? Couldnt I just move on with my life and actually crush the Cullen family. I growled as I thought of the Cullens, my fist connection to a stack of books in the back of the library. Maybe I could poisen his lunch? Get a poisinous spider? Snake bite in the biology lab?

I needed to get away from this school, I need Edward fucking Cullen gone, dead. I needed him out of my hair and I needed to kill his father. Kill Edward fucking Cullen and Carlisle fucking Cullen and the who fucking Cullen clan was gone, and my father could take whever land the Cullens owned. We would rule and I would be labled as queen in the under ground.

Quickly moving through the stacks I grabbed a random book, and I laughed as I saw the cover. _The Art of War by Sun Tzu. _My father used to read this book to me when I little.

"Nice book, Ive read it before." I heard a voice that made me want to drop my panties and just take him there. Edward fucking Cullen.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I growled at him, going through the stacks of books and trying to get away from him, but I only got myself more and more lost in the huge ass libary. I needed a fucking map or something, maybe I should suggest check points or something so no one gets lost. That or I should come in here other than when Im trying to hide from my enemy.

"Im here... To see if your ok...?" Edward fucking Cullen said quietly, cutting in front of me before I could escape and lead me so my back was to the stacks and his chest was an inch away from mine. They way he said it was like a question and I couldnt read his green eyes. I rubbed my legs together, trying to just get a little satisfaction. Why did he have to affect me this way? Why couldnt I just hate him? I needed to hate him. I needed to _kill _him.

"Im fine, why would you care?" I asked him in a breathless voice, my breathing becoming ragged as we stared eachother down. Green eyes looking into green. Since mine were covering brown, they werent as green as his. Edward fucking Cullens eyes were like bright leaves on a summer afternoon, like the rich color of emeralds found deep inside of a mine waiting to be discovered, like... like...

_Snap out of it Swan!_

"I was just wondering if you were, I care about alot of things... I never got your name..."

"Alice told you."

"But I want to hear it from you."

I shook my head and finally got control of my feet.

"Its going to take alot more than pinning me against the stacks to get my name Cullen." I said quietly before walking away, making sure I shook my ass for his show. If he was going to make my drip down my thighs, he could walk around school with his pants just a little tighter.

I didnt look back as I walked away from him, I didnt even check the book out. Oh yeah, badass girl arent I?

Walking to my locker as the school bell rang signaling the end of lunch, I opened my locker as Alice practically ran me over.

"Omigawd are you ok? You just stormed off, and I couldnt reach you in time, I saw Edward get up and I texted you to warn you and I never got a reply. Does he know? Did he figure it out? Do you need to switch schools? Are you going to do... you know... Are your shoes ok? You didnt break another heel did you? Because I only have that one pair. By the way can you give me a ride home? My aunt cant shes busy working on stuff and Do you know what your moms making for dinner? I know we just had lunch, but I just love your moms cooking but I barely know what it is half the time. I hope she makes something with chicken. Thats gonna be yummy..."

I let Alice ramble on as I grabbed my books and didnt even bother answering her. Edward fucking Cullen was walking my way and I needed to just leave. Hopefully he didnt have any afternoon classes with me.

Giving Edward fucking Cullen the best look I could, I just turned on my heels and walked away from him, leaving him (and Alice, but I tried not to think about that and made a mental note to take her shopping with my fathers black card this weekend to make up for leaving her standing there) in my Prada produced dust.

I needed a break. I hadnt even been in this school for a month and I needed summer vacation and I needed time alone without Bella Dwyer. Maybe I could convice my father to take me and my mother away for memorial day weekend. He had a friend that he trusted to watch over everything while he was away, Billy Black.

Billy had always been in the family. He might as well be a Swan. Billys ancestors had worked with my fathers ancestors for as long as history seemed to go back for. However my family was so secretive with our family dealings that each Black memeber that became the head Swans partner needed to take so many tests, sign so many loyalty papers and Ive heard rumors of blood oaths being taken and several other tests that kinda scared me shitless.

Billy has a son my age named Jacob and he lives somewhere in Chicago too, but I dont know where yet. Me and Jacob were really close friends and sometimes things bordered on something more, but I think that would be like dating my brother. Just plain gross. I know that Jake has a thing for me, but really I dont care. I love him too much to ruin what we have now. My mother wants us to get married and thats what she think will happen. I know that if my father could still do arranged mariges, I would soon be Mrs. Isabella Black, I knew that Jacob was full blooded Italian which would bring my blood line closer to 100% since my mother was only 75% Italian.

As my thoughts were captured by thoughts of nothing, yet everything Edward fucking Cullen actually caught up with me.

"Ladies first." He murmured softly, standing aside before walking into the room after me.

I had advanced honors english and unfortunatly we were working on a partners project. I opted to work alone since I was practiacally a genious and there were an odd number of students in the class. And now I had to work with Edward fucking Cullen...

I need a drink to get me through the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>I think Im kinda short word wise, but I know theres alotta chizz going on between Bella and the world bascially right now. Haha. Ill work on posting another chapter soon. I need reviews people! Haha, reviews keep me happy. I know that I can keep writing as I get support. I do realize I get a bunch of hits. Between monday and tuesday morning I got about 100 hits. Yay! ^_^ Leave lots of love and Ill work on another chapter as soon as I can. Thanks to Kitty Vuitton who reviews every single post I put up. Im thankful for the support.<strong>

**Well until my next update, adios amigos/amigas.3**

**Lots of Love, **

**CullenWannaBe00 **


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_Edward_

* * *

><p>My god she was beautiful and I just couldn't figure her out. Why couldn't I read her? I normally could get a good read on how people acted and how they're personality is, but Bella, I couldn't figure her out to save my life. Maybe I was losing my touch? Well if I am there goes my chance at being head of the family if I could. I'm going to have to prove myself even more now.<p>

While I sat at a table next to Bella in advanced English and I couldn't help but feel an electric current going through me as I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye.

Bella sat rim rod straight, completely focused on the board in front of the class. But I couldn't help focus on how Bella s blouse hugged the curves of her chest and down her flat stomach. I subtly glanced at her long legs under the table when I 'dropped' my pen.

I couldn't help myself as I replayed our earlier conversation in my mind.

_"Nice book, I ve read it before." I whispered to her as I saw Bella grab a book as she tried leaving the library quickly, and I wondered if she saw me before I reached her._

_"What are you doing here?" Bella growled at me when she saw me appear behind her. She reminded me of a snake, they're so beautiful, slow, and graceful, yet in one second they strike._

_"I m here... To see if you re ok...?" I said quietly to her, but it came out more of a question than an actual statement. Why couldn't I just talk to her like a normal person. I needed to talk to her like a normal person. The way her green eyes seemed like they were hiding something, or her blonde hair was pulled away from her eyes, giving off the illusion she had nothing to hide..._

_"I m fine, why would you care?" Bella asked as I heard her breathing becoming labored as we stared each other down after I had pressed her between myself and a shelf of books, our chests almost touching. God if I could just take her here and have my way with her..._

_Get control of it Cullen!_

_"I was just wondering if you were, I care about a lot of things... I never got your name..."_

_"Alice told you."_

_"But I want to hear it from you."_

_We stared each other down for what seemed like light years before Bella seemed to be able to get control of herself again._

_"Its going to take a lot more than pinning me against the stacks to get my name Cullen." She whispered before walking away, swaying her ass as she walked away and checked out her book. I will go to my grave swearing that she shook her ass at me on purpose._

I was snapped back to reality when I heard tables and chairs being moved around to work in partners. And since Bella was the only student with no partner, that left me to work with the goddess. It even amazed me that I had practically fallen in love with a girl that I have known for a day.

"So, what's left of the project?" I asked her with a half smirk, half genuine smile.

Bella had barely moved, she simply looked down at her notebook as she wrote furiously in a neat hand writing in lavender pen.

"Nothing." she said coldly, completely blowing me off. "I finished it over the weekend, there's nothing left. Don't worry your grade won't be affected, you can put your name on the project too."

I sat back in my seat stunned. This girl was a machine, she was sitting here doing what looked like French to me (no matter how many times my parents told me to take another language to help with 'The Business' I won't take one, I don't see the point. That's why I could hire a translator. I'd have to kill him or her when i was done so they wouldn't blab their yaps to anyone outside the family) and she had already finished a project that wasn't due for two weeks. Did she sleep? This new information and the way her voice sounded I needed to know more about her.

"You trying to catch flies Cullen? Because your going to succeed if you don't closes your mouth." Bella stated calmly without even looking up from her notebook.

Shit, nothing passed by her did it? I quickly snapped my mouth closed and tried to pull out some work to do, but it was my first day of school, I didn't have anything to do. I decided to just pull out my notebook and draw.

Drawing was a good hobby of mine. That and playing the piano. I wasn't in a normal family, so why couldn't I have normal hobbies? I needed some kind of outlet other than helping my father when he needed it. I needed something to vent about killing and stealing and drug dealing, you get the picture.

It wasn't that I didn't love what I was doing with my family; I just needed a way to get my thoughts out. And since I'm not aloud to go to a go to a shrink and I didn't want to go insane I choose art and music.

I started drawing lines and shapes for about 20 minutes until I figured out what I was drawing a scene. A girl sitting under a tree reading a book. I hadn't quiet made the girl out yet, but the tree almost looked real though I did it in pencil; I needed to invest in some colored pencils or something. And maybe art classes just for the hell of it. That or ditch the habit all together and just kill more. Sometimes I thought drawing made me look nerdy, not like the badass I really was. Then again, maybe the nerd cover could help. No one could expect the nerd to kill people on the side right?

"That s lovely," I heard a quiet voice from the left of my desk.

I looked up to see a girl that was either a junior or senior. She had an olive toned skin and a slightly pointed nose. She wasn't Irish so I quickly wrote her off as a long-term relationship, but with a month left of school I could live with a fling. The girl had long black hair cascading down her back, almost to her ass. It didn't make her look bad though, just slightly more beautiful.

"My names Tia by the way, your Edward?" Tia asked quietly, offering her hand, which I shook willingly.

"Hello Tia. It's a pleasure to meet you." I murmured with a slight smirk which made Tia blush furiously, but there wasn't as much blush as on Bella s cheeks from earlier when I had her pinned between me and a shelf of books.

"Hey Tia, were supposed to be in groups." Bella said through her teeth. Wow, guess I must have made someone jealous. I couldn't help but laugh at that, Bella jealous of someone talking to me. I guess I had more of an effect on her than I thought.

When I laughed both girls looked at me like I was crazy, and I supposed I was since I didn't see a shrink. Tia turned back to Bella and huffed.

"Fine, didn't mean to disturb you." She said coolly before turning to me. "Pleasure meeting you." Tia whispered as she snuck a piece of paper between my fingers before waking away. It was of course her phone number and I wished sluts could think of a better way of handing me their numbers. Tia s number was written in a light pink pen and I could smell the rose scent that came off them.

I glanced at the corner of my eye and saw Bella flushed pink and her jaw clenched as she went back to writing furiously. Her blonde hair had fallen over her eyes and I suppressed the urge to tuck it back behind her ear.

"You ok?" I asked with a smirk, wondering what I had ever done to make her seem like there was a stick up her ass. Maybe Bella was always like that. I had only known her for a day, but then again she seemed normal around other people. Maybe it was me that ticked her off...

Bella turned and glared at me harshly, her dark green eyes boring into mine. I'll be man enough to admit it, my breathing stopped. Not because she looked beautiful, because she did. But actually, she looked kind of scary. I would never expect that look from a normal girl; it looked like the way someone in my fathers business looked. She looked cold, dark and evil. But as soon as the look registered in my mind, Bella s expression changed too. Maybe she knew that I noticed something off about her face, or maybe she was just bi polar.

"I m... Sorry that I've been rude to you..." Bella whispered breathlessly. She set her pen down gently and turned to look at me. "I've heard rumors... About your family and... I didn't want dragged into whatever it is..."

Her answer stunned me, something about how Bella spoke seemed like she put a lot of care into her words. Like she wanted to be careful to not say something, or to say the right things. Bella s answer surprised and frankly scared me. Of course she had heard the rumors. There were always rumors but no actual proof. One little slip could make all those rumors true. Of course Bella didn't know that. She was afraid of me. I realized. That was why she was angry with me, to mask her fear.

"It s... Ok?" I said quietly. I looked at Bella for a long moment before speaking again. "I've heard some of the rumors and they aren't pretty... I would understand if you didn't want to be seen with me."

Bella debated that for a long moment and shook her hair and a few strands fell from her high ponytail. She adjusted her golden locks before fixing her attention back on me.

"No...I don't mind... Only a month left... Are you graduating with this class?" Bella asked, actually looking interested.

"Um no, I'm just here to be here actually... I'm going to graduate but this school has some weird rule that you must be enrolled at the beginning of senior year..."

Bella nodded and bit her lip, looking down at her notebook; I think she was trying to look like she was reading over her notes.

"I didn't finish the project..." she whispered with a shy chuckle as she brushed more hair out of her face. "I um, started it and I was so aggravated with you that I didn't even want to speak to you..." Bella giggles softly and looked down. She looked like she was acting like a normal girl, and it made me smile. Maybe she wasn't bi polar, we just got off on the wrong foot.

"So... Do you want to come over to my house tonight? We could probably finish the project..."

Bella s eyes panicked and she shook her head quickly. I could see the gears turning and she was scared.

"You believe the rumors... Don't you?" I asked her quietly, hanging my head. "You... Should..."

Bella bit her lip and nodded her head. I shouldn't have told her that, she could squeal now and tell the cops or something.

"Do you know someone named Isabella Swan?" I only asked to get rid of the awkward tension.

Bella looked confused and shook her head. "No, I don't I'm sorry..."

"Are you sure, I heard she goes here and you guess should be in the same class."

Bella shook her head and looked me in the eye, something she hadn't done yet.

"Come over to my house... Please? We need to get a leg up on the project."

Bella chewed her lip and looked away, her eyebrows pulling together as she thought about her options. Did she want to come over? Did she like me? Did she want to kiss me? No I knew that much was certain. Bella was too good for mafia scum. I didn't even think she was Irish. With a name like Bella she seemed more Italian. I knew enough of the language that 'bella' meant pretty in Italian. God I couldn't catch a break couldn't I? I knew that to be head of a family you had to be married, and since I was only 18, I was the baby of the family. Then again my brothers weren't any closer to the prize than I was.

"I'll meet with you," Bella said slowly, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Only if we meet at _Slice_, that pizza place just outside of town."

Bella actually wanted to meet me? I couldn't stop the grin that spread onto my lips if I tried. Should I dress differently? Should I shower? Probably, she doesn't want to go see a smelly guy

"Edward, hello?" Bella asked, waving a hand in front of my eyes, I just couldn't help myself from zoning out when I talked to her. I bet she thought I was an idiot. I kind of was around this girl. A 17 year old girl, bringing me down to my knees.

"Yes, I m here, sorry." I chuckled nervously, looking at Bella and I realized she was standing, and the fact that the whole class was empty.

"Class is over. So I need to get to 7th period See you tonight, 5 at _Slice_."

And with those parting words I watched Bella exit the empty classroom and left me standing there breathless.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of my father s desk and hung my head as he chewed me out over something I couldn't control.<p>

"What do you mean she's not there?" He yelled at me and I didn't flinch, I just kept looking down.

I quickly looked back up at him and growled. He was going to make me late for my not a date, but I want it to be a date and could possibly turn it into a date with Bella.

"I mean there's not Isabella Swan at that damn school!" I yelled back, my knuckles balling in my hands as I tried not to hit anything.

My father yelled out of aggravation and slammed his fist into the wall, the dry wall crumbling around his fingers. I saw the dust dissolve into the air and frowned at my fathers outburst, he wasn't the most patient man in the world and he doesn't get what he wants from work, Carlisle gets angry. Why couldn't I have a normal father who worked from 9-5 and then came home to his slippers and pipe? Oh yeah, because I didn't have a normal life and I didn't have a normal father who worked 9-5. I had a father who killed and controlled about half the city and needed more so he planned on killing _more_ to get what he wanted. I needed something to relieve my tension. Maybe I should try yoga...?

"Edward Anthony!" Carlisle yelled and then crossed the room in about two steps. Suddenly he slapped me across the face and I felt my head snapped in the direction he slapped me. You know you fucked up when Carlisle hits you. I straightened myself up and stood my ground.

"Find. Her." He said simply before crossing back over to his desk and sitting down, forgetting I existed.

I nodded and left the room silently, making sure his door was locked before closing it behind me. Carlisle didn't like when people interrupted him and after I ignored him because of my thoughts only made him angrier. Maybe Carlisle should be the one taking up yoga...

Jasper, Emmett were waiting outside the office and slapped my back as I walked down the hallway, both my brothers at my heels. For some reason we always fell into this pattern, ever since I was maybe five I felt Emmett at my right and Jasper at my left. They were a few years older and I used to think they were looking out for their younger brother. But now I guess now they looked to me as a leader or spokes person. Maybe they _wanted _me to take over the business... Maybe that's what they perfered because we don't know anything more than that.

"Hey Eddie, what time are you meeting that girl?" Emmett said as we strolled into the living room. It was 2:45 now, I still had about 2 hours before I had to meet Bella.

"Five."

"Want to hit the mall or something, maybe find some chicks?" Jasper asked with a wide smirk.

I nodded and smirked also, it had been maybe a month since we had a searched somewhere for the perfect girl to satisfy our needs. I think the last girls name was Irina maybe?

The ride in Emmett's impressive off-rode jeep was uneventful, other than the fact that Emmett almost ran over some lady's cat. Poor mittens.

"How could you not have seen it dude?" Jasper almost yelled at him as we walked away from the Jeep, the beep of the alarm going off as we walked away and left it alone to fend for itself.

Emmett shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "My cars huge dude. I cant see that far down. It has 8 more lives left."

I laughed and pressed the up button for the elevator as my brothers kept arguing about the damn cat.

Soon we were finally inside the mall and I saw several different girls and guys (not they were my type) walking around. I eyed a girl in a short skirt walking around with long legs and heels that made me want to fuck her. Then again I guess that's why the called them "Fuck Me" pumps. Ha. Ha.

We all sat at the water fountain in the center of the mall and people watched. Technically we never actually went after a girl, we were all too cocky and waited for a girl to come to us. They always would and that only fueled our already big heads. I watched a small family walk by, a mom, a dad, a young son and girl that looked about 13, trying to look 16. She was wearing a small skirt and a lot of make up. She would be pretty in the future, but I defiantly was not a pedophile. A young 20 something couple and I saw Emmett wink at the girl as she walked by him. We all saw her legs buckle under her weight and we all doubled over laughing when we saw the girl almost fall. That was possible one of the funniest things Ive ever seen.

Suddenly long brown hair had caught my eye and I saw her. Isabella Swan. God that girl was a thorn in my side. There she was again with the little pixie girl. I had to catch up with them.

I ran up behind them and tapped Isabella's shoulder with a wide smirk on my lips, my charm on full blast. When she turned around I saw the chocolate brown eyes that penetrated my soul. Dammit, the enemy was getting under my skin and making my pants grow a little tighter. Since I was already torturing myself, I decided to quickly check over her outfit. Isabella was wearing a small pare of jean shorts in an odd shade of green, lime green I think? The pockets could be seen on her thighs and I had to make sure my mouth was closed so I didn't literally drool over the girl. She had a bright pink tank top that hugged her curves like a country road, always tight... Her shoes were a pair of pumps the same shade of pink and green, with some black thrown in. The girl was going to kill. Possibly literally if I wasn't careful. Her little friend was dressed similarly, but her shorts were a light yellow and her shirt was blue. I think the pixie thought they were twins.

I saved Isabella's face for last to look at, and I was glad I did, her face almost made me make a mess in my pants, not a way to see Bella later. Her brown eyes were famed by dark, thick lashes and a dark smokey eye shadow with accents of bright green. She wore a plain lip gloss and I wanted to kiss her. I had to suppress my urge since she was the person I was supposed to be tracking and might possibly kill or be killed by one day. I had to stay on high alert at all times, but she wasn't making any of this cool, bad ass guy who was mafia royalty easy.

"Isabella." I said quietly, nodding my head at her.

Her eyes were huge, and I saw each emotion pass through them. Anger, sadness, more anger, hatred possible, and I'm pretty sure I saw lust in there too. I smirked down at her, even in her heels she was a couple inches shorter than me, but no where near as short as her friend.

"Edward." She replied coolly, her eyes not leaving mine and I felt like I was missing something when I looked down into her deep brown eyes.

"Hello Edward." The pixie said quietly, I guess she was trying to make sure I didn't stare at her best friend for too long.

"Pixie," I replied, nodding my head in her direction since I didn't know her name. She huffed at that and turned towards Bella.

"Ill be over by the fountain Isa, I wanna rest my feet." The little one said to Isabella and she nodded, not breaking my gaze towards me.

I glanced at the pixie as she strutted away and if I wasn't already caught between mysterious Bella and my nemesis Isabella I would have went after the pixie. Small girl means small... Everything else.

"Can I help you Cullen, or are you going to keep staring at my friends ass?" She asked me forcefully, and crossed her arms tight over her chest, only making her breasts more noticeable.

"Actually yes, I was curious, what school do you go to?" I asked in my sweetest, most suck up voice.

"Home schooled." She said coolly, her brown eyes narrowing into mine.

"Really?"

"Yes Cullen, why want to make a paper mache volcano together?"

I couldn't help but laugh at her and her witty comment. The girl could talk, I had to give her that. Bella didn't even crack a smile. She was all business. I guess that made her good at being in the mafia. Who knew how long she had been trained and stuff.

"Anything else Cullen?" Isabella asked, her lips drawn into a tight line.

I smirked at her and ran my hand through my hair, making it look like I had to think about something, though I already knew what I wanted to ask her. _"Are you seeing anyone? Mind if I told my father that I saw you and made contact with you? Do you want to see my gun? Are you free tomorrow night?" _So many thoughts rolling in my brain and I didn't want her to run off, even if I was supposed to hate her.

"Can I ask you something Swan?"

"Cut the shit Cullen, why the hell are you acting like you don't hate me. I'm not falling for your tricks and I think that you should either leave me alone, or go to hell. Either way I'm without you and wont have to see that shit face of yours. You always have your nose up in other peoples shit and think your so cool. Cut the fake ass crap and maybe we might be able to act civil. I wont make any promises though."

By the end of her rant I was seething. How dare she talk to me like she just did. What was she thinking? I even had the thought that maybe once our generation took over, me and her could be partners. I know I barely know the girl, but the Cullens and Swans paring up would be ingenious. We would own over half of Chicago. I had to see the end to this girl I was going to kill her. I would be the last one to see her alive, because I was going to be the one to pull the trigger. That girl just pissed me off and I don't take shit from anyone.

"Listen little girl, I run this thing. Your father may actually 'own' most of Chicago, but that's going to change really soon. I'm going to destroy your family personally. I'll shoot you in your sleep, when your walking down the street, or when your taking a shit. Ill get you girlie and your going down. " I growled at her. I had a whole new hate for the Swan family. Now this vendetta was personal.

"You think your going to kill me Cullen? I dare you to try. Try for my father, my or my mother, but you and your dipshit family will _never_ take Chicago from the Swans, were unbeatable and I promise you that if you go in to kill me, you wont see sunlight after that trigger is pulled on me."

The coolness in her voice actually sent shivers up my spine but this girl wasn't going to back me down. I stood my ground and this girl was going to see the end soon.

"Dude, Edward its 4:49!" Emmett yelled, jogging towards us so we don't shoot each other in such a public.

I started to panic, but when I looked back to where Isabella was she was gone, and I was surprised she was an escape artist too.

I ran off towards the pizza place and decided that I needed to not take so much time from now on to threaten an enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>Well boys and girls, another chapter, some more drama. I would love to write more but I would like more reviews too! That would make my heart swell with joy. I know everyone on here asks for reviews, but I really want to know if typing this is such a good idea of if I should just quiet now. I am liking it though and I already know how its going to end. Of course Im not going to tell you, and of course I dont know whats doing to happen in the middle between the end and now but hell its good for me to know the end right? :D <strong>

**Well until my next update, adios amigos/amigas. :3**

**Lots of Love, **

**CullenWannaBe00 **


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4**_

_Isabella_

* * *

><p>"Do you wanna go to the mall?" Alice asked as she laid upside down on my bed and scrolled through her phone.<p>

I was to busy trying to figure out what to wear to my not date with Edward. I dont know why I decided to go, Alice said it was our whole _"Romeo and Juliet"_ romance we have going on. I dont know really... Something just pulls me to Edward. Oh sweet God, why did you have to give him that sexy, 'I-Just-Had-Sex' hair, and his panty dropper crooked smirk. I would die a happy girl for that smirk. That and his deep, nothing to hide, emerald green eyes. They were so deep, so soulful, I got so lost in them when I looked at Edward.

Today I finally just broke down and actually acted like a normal girl around him, blushing and actually carrying a conversation.

I couldnt help but replay it when I searched my closet for the perfect outfit for Bella.

_"So, what's left of the project?" I heard him ask me after zoning out for several minutes. I swear the kid is retarded, how did he get into this school? its for 'Gifted and Talented' for gods sake! Oh yeah, his father probably threatened the principal to let Edward into the school. I decided to lie, I didn't want to actually converse with him outside of school. Hats too much trouble on my part. The kid was a freak though, Ill just do the whole project, I was doing fine until he came along. _

_"Nothing." I told him in the coldest voice I could manage. I didn't want himt o get any ideas about the damn project. "I finished it over the weekend, there's nothing left. Don't worry your grade won't be affected, you can put your name on the project too." _

_I could tell he was surprised at my answer. Did he think I was a robot? Did he want to actually see the project? I hadn't actually done it, just started it. I started panicking inside, because I wasn't sure what was about to come out of this guys mouth. I realized quickly I didn't have to worry. He just sat there with his mouth hanging open. I wasn't actually looking at him, but my French homework that I got that morning._

_"You trying to catch flies Cullen? Because your going to succeed if you don't closes your mouth." I said like it was obvious and he should stop gaping at me. Just because I cant see him directly doesn't mean I cant see him at all. _

_I laughed inside about his expression when he heard my comment and it actually registered with him. Edward pulled out a notebook and soon he got so distracted in what he was drawing, Edward didn't even see that I had stopped completely on my homework. _

_His work was beautiful, a scene soon unfolded like a story. A young girl under an apple tree reading a book. The only things I could actually make out clearly was the tree and ground. But the rest of the scene was sketched out and I knew they would be more completed soon. Edward was talented I had to admit. He had a firm grip on his pencil and as I looked at the picture, I could see the colors clearly in my head. Bright reds for the apples, the sun a pale orange and yellow as it sat high in the sky. The branches on the tree drooping in the wind, and his leaves so many shades of green. If I ever got along with Edward Cullen, I would have to get him some pastels or something so his art work could be perfect, and complete. Soon I found out I wasn't the only one who saw Edwards art work. But I doubt she wanted his art work._

_"That s lovely," I heard Tia, an annoying girl with a high pitched nasal voice that squeaked a lot._

_"My names Tia by the way, your Edward?" Tia asked quietly, offering her hand, and I saw Edward reach out and take her hand. God why did he just touch her hand, IM sure she just gave him some kind of AIDS or something. Tia was such a whore and I couldn't even fathom Edward seeing a slut like her. Everyone could tell she hiked her skirt up higher than it should be._

_"Hello Tia. It's a pleasure to meet you." Edward said with his panty dropping smirk. I was soon seeing red and couldn't get the fact that Tia was such a slut out of my head. The Mafia daughter in me soon snapped._

_"Hey Tia, were supposed to be in groups." I said through her teeth. I didn't know how jealous I could be and I guess I should put the fangs away, its not like she was going to eat him or something..._

_Me and Tia heard Edward laugh and I thought he was crazy again. Why did I actually care what Edward did, and why was I so jealous of a girl I hardly knew, but her knew reputation. Why did I care that Edward was looking at another girl other than me...?_

_"Fine, didn't mean to disturb you." Tia said coolly before turning to Edward._

_"Pleasure meeting you." Tia whispered as she snuck a piece of paper between his fingers like it wasn't obvious to an on looker. I clenched my jaw and could tell I was pink, but not with embarrassment, but in anger. God I hated that girl._

_"You ok?" Edward asked with a smirk, God I wanted him to smirk at me all the time..._

_I didn't mean to, but I turned and glared at Edward harshly, my dark green eyes boring into his. I'll bet anything that I scared the shit out of him, I had my Mafia face on, and I hardly used it, but I've made lesser men shit themselves with that face. I could even tell his breathing stopped. Suddenly, I knew what I did, and as soon as his eyes turned into fear and confusion, I changed my expression into something of sorrow, because I was sorry. I was acting on things I didn't even know I had and I should just do that. Judging Tia, claiming Edward in some sick twisted way... It wasn't right. I needed some kind of hobby, because the ones I have ardent good enough anger management. That or see a therapist..._

_"I'm... Sorry that I've been rude to you..." I whispered breathlessly. I was gentle when I set my pen down and turned to look at Edward slowly."I've heard rumors... About your family and... I didn't want dragged into whatever it is..." I lied smoothly. I was tired of actually being a bitch. It was a hard facade to keep up. Yes his family killed my grandfather, but that didn't have to mean I had to be a bitch. Edward didn't kill him, Carlisle did._

_I could tell he was stunned by my answer, and I could tell he knew I was being honest. I could see into Edwards eyes as he thought about what I had just said, but he was taking to long to talk again. I was about to have a heart attack waiting so long._

_"It's... Ok." He said quietly, before glancing at me before speaking again."I've heard some of the rumors and they aren't pretty... I would understand if you didn't want to be seen with me."_

_I debated that for a long moment before changing the subject._

_"No...I don't mind... Only a month left... Are you graduating with this class?" I, and I surprised even myself that I was actually interested._

_"Um no, I'm just here to be here actually... I'm going to graduate but this school has some weird rule that you must be enrolled at the beginning of senior year..."_

_I nodded and bit her lip, looking down at my notebook; trying to look like I was reading over my notes, but I think Edward saw through me._

_I decided to be honest about the project, because maybe, just maybe he would offer to work on it together, as long as it was anywhere but his house._

_"I didn't finish the project..." I whispered with a shy chuckle as she brushed my hair out of my face. "I um, started it and I was so aggravated with you that I didn't even want to speak to you..." I giggled softly and looked down. I was surprised at myself on how I was acting, like I was a normal girl, I could see Edward smile when he thought I couldn't see._

_"So... Do you want to come over to my house tonight? We could probably finish the project..." Edward asked and I quickly panicked, my worst (not really, but at the moment it seemed that way) fear coming true. _

_"You believe the rumors... Don't you?" He asked me quietly, hanging his head before whispering,"You... Should..."_

_I bit my lip and nodded. I was so shocked that he actually said that. He really trusted me, or Edward was extremely bad at holding secret information._

_"Do you know someone named Isabella Swan?" _

_He asked about me... He was here looking for me, I knew it! God damnit! Why couldn't I just meet a normal guy who liked me and wasn't hunting me or trying to get my money. God damnit... Oh yeah. I wasn't normal, and I was Bella Dwyer right now. I had to put my acting skills to the biggest test._

_I tried my best to look confused and shake my head. "No, I don't I'm sorry..."_

_"Are you sure, I heard she goes here and you guess should be in the same class." Edward persisted. Damnit he was relentless._

_I shook my head again and made sure to look Edward in the eye, knowing full well I hadn't yet._

_"Come over to my house... Please? We need to get a leg up on the project."_

_"I'll meet with you," Bella said slowly, after biting my lip and think long and hard about my choice. I needed to see the options and the situation of it before actually say yes, and soon I came up with a plan. Meet him somewhere public and not at either or our houses. "Only if we meet at Slice, that pizza place just outside of town."_

_"Edward, hello?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his eyes._

_"Yes, I'm here, sorry." Edward chuckled nervously and I would give anything to see into his brain at that moment._

_"Class is over. So I need to get to 7th period See you tonight, 5 at Slice." I said before walking out of the class room, a smile on my face the rest of the day and no one could smack it off._

* * *

><p>Alice slapped the back of my head and grumbled under her breath. "Damnit girl, your going to give yourself a complex or something." She muttered under her breath as she brought me out of my thought process. I cant believe I just totally lost my focus on picking out my outfit thinking about Edward Cullen...<p>

"Lets go woman!" Alice playfully yelled at me and tossed me something to wear.

I surveyed my outfit Alice threw me and groaned loudly. Only this girl would dress me up to go to the runway when I go to the mall. It was a pair of short shorts, and you could see the pockets poking out to the bottom. They were a weird lime green color and had a darker green for the stitching on the pockets. My top was a spaghetti strap tank top and was a hot pink color. It was kind of loose, but still hugged my curves lovingly. The heels Alice set out were a custom made pair that went right with the colors of my shorts and top, but also had some black thrown in. My makeup was a smokey eye with hints of lime green on my lids. I had to admit it, I looked hot. But I really didn't think it was needed for me to look like this when I went out to the mall for about 3 hours. I needed to focus on staying inconspicuous tonight with Edward. How I would when I was alone with him, I will not know. Maybe Ill go blind folded...

"Isa! Hello...?" Alice almost yelled at me to get my attention which had dragged back into thoughts consumed of Edward. Damnit I had to find some way to think of him without thinking of him.

"Yeah!" I said quickly, looking back at Alice. She looked almost like me, but with yellow shorts and a blue tank top and eyeshadow. Alice was also about a head shorter than me, since she was so tiny. I liked to call her my Pocket Pixie, but she doesn't really like it. I was the only one she didn't actually hurt when they called her a pixie. I loved Alice, but she needed to get over the nickname. Pixies are cute, they have wings and can do magic. What's so wrong about that? Maybe she wants to be scary like me and my Daddy...

"Lets go, before we have to go. I don't want you to be late for your date with Edward."

"Alice! For God's sake, its not a date!" I almost yelled as I grabbed my credit card, drivers lisence, keys, cell phone and lip gloss before I made a move to grab a jacket before Alice stopped me.

"You wont need it, its not going to get cold." Alice said confidently, like she was a fucking weather person. It killed me when she did things like that, like she knew the future or something.

I just shook my head and grabbed my Channel aviator sunglasses before leaving the house.

"How in the world do you do that? Just... Know what's going to happen..." I asked as I pulled out of my drive way and Alice was buckling her seat belt next to me.

"Um, well I just... Know." She shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it all further and just leaned back in her seat, looking out her window. I could tell the subject was dropped and there wasn't going to be anymore of it, so I didn't push it.

After being at the mall for about another hour, me and Alice couldn't find a damn thing to wear to my not date. We stopped at every store we thought Bella would be caught at, something innocent, and something sweet. Something Bella. Alice had a locker at the mall and we stored my wig and other supplies I would need in there so that I wouldn't need to go anywhere else. It was a good plan, if only we could actually find something for me to wear! Just a perfect white dress maybe, or pair of jeans and a tank top, why wasn't there something just perfect?

And then we saw it sitting in an American Eagle window display. Normally I didn't shop there, but Bella most defiantly would. It was a plain white dress, it looked kind of short, but in an innocent kind of way. The manquin was wearing a large gray and dark pink striped sweater over it, unbuttoned and a brown belt around her waist. The shoes were plain white also, and were sling back sandals. It was a perfect outfit and me and Alice started racing towards it, knowing full well it was going to be mine.

I was suddenly stopped when I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I froze.

"Isabella." the voice I loved and hated at the same time said to me quietly. Why did he have to be here? Why couldn't I just be left along without him for maybe 10 minutes! I needed a latte.

I decided trying to keep it cool, distant after staring at him for the longest time. Did he see my lust I wanted, I craved him. I know he saw the anger, and several other emotions. Lust.. that was hidden quickly. I had to stay cool.

"Edward." I replied coolly, keeping my eyes locked on Edwards, determined not to look away from him. I didn't want to either. Because behind the coy grin, the fake Edward he was showing the real me was actually kind of funny. Like a bear cub thinking he was a full grown daddy bear.

"Hello Edward." Alice said, I knew she didn't want to be left out. And she didn't like not actually having a conversation with Edward.

"Pixie," Edward replied, nodding at her, but still looking at me. One thing Alice didn't like other than being called pixie was a guy with no manners. She huffed at that and turned towards me.

"Ill be over by the fountain Isa, I wanna rest my feet."

I couldn't help but glare at Edward, I saw him checking out Alice's ass, and that didn't fly well with me. Not only because she was my best friend, but because I wanted to be the only ass Edward fucking Cullen checked out.

"Can I help you Cullen, or are you going to keep staring at my friends ass?" I growled loudly.

"Actually yes, I was curious, what school do you go to?" Edward asked like this was a normal conversation.

"Home schooled." I lied easily. Technically I could be in collage if I wanted, but my family didn't need that kind of attention.

"Really?"

"Yes Cullen, why want to make a paper mache volcano together?"

When he laughed at what I said, I wanted to also, but that would ruin my cool bitch facade, and I needed that facade. If Edward saw me falter, it could be the end of my family. I needed a quick mouth to prove to the hot shots in the business I was more than a girl.

"Anything else Cullen?"

"Can I ask you something Swan?"

"Cut the shit Cullen, why the hell are you acting like you don't hate me. I'm not falling for your tricks and I think that you should either leave me alone, or go to hell. Either way I'm without you and wont have to see that shit face of yours. You always have your nose up in other peoples shit and think your so cool. Cut the fake ass crap and maybe we might be able to act civil. I wont make any promises though." I growled, tired of wasting my time with him. Yes we were going to study together, but really, I was Isabella right now, and he was pissing me off. I needed him away and I needed him away now before I flipped my lid more than I already had. And I guess what I said caused Edward to snap. Because I didn't think that he actually would let me trash him like that to his face, it didn't matter if I was a girl or not. After about a minute after I finished, Edwards rant started.

"Listen little girl, I run this thing. Your father may actually 'own' most of Chicago, but that's going to change really soon. I'm going to destroy your family personally. I'll shoot you in your sleep, when your walking down the street, or when your taking a shit. Ill get you girlie and your going down. " He said angrily, seconds away from hitting me. I could see his hand twitch towards his gun in his jacket pocket. And of course that's the only thing I could have forgotten when we left, my gun. Damnit I hardly ever left without a gun.

"You think your going to kill me Cullen? I dare you to try. Try for my father, my or my mother, but you and your dipshit family will never take Chicago from the Swans, were unbeatable and I promise you that if you go in to kill me, you wont see sunlight after that trigger is pulled on me." I threatened quietly, glaring daggers into Edwards deep green eyes that made me want to melt.

"Dude, Edward its 4:49!" One of Edwards brothers yelled to him.

Me and Alice used that second to make our escape. Running before we couldn't be seen anymore. We were in the American Eagle store in seconds. It didn't matter if I was a few minutes late to Slice, because I knew Edward would be too. It was 10 minutes away, and I'm sure his brothers would want to make sure Edward had calmed down before he actually saw Bella, because he might actually hit her, which would hit me.

We bought the outfit from a surprised supervisor at the store, and I'm sure why she wondered why two girls who were dressed like borderline hookers were buying such an innocent looking outfit. I didn't care what people thought of me, and what I bought. If I wanted to dress like a slut, then a girl who went to church every Sunday (which I did) then I would.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, I had my wig in place, my make removed, contacts in, and the perfect outfit on. I was ready. And though I was still seething over the earlier incident with Edward and myself, I wouldn't let that ruin the study date with Bella. Yes, he was my enemy. Yes, I was going to kill him. And yes, I did kind of like him. I wasn't going to get my alter egos confused, that the opposite to what I need.<p>

"Well, here goes nothing..." I whispered, climbing out of the car and Alice drove away, a huge smile on her face. I wondered ideally if I should be worried or not.

I walked into Slice to see if I could see Edward, and there he was. He was sitting at a table in the back. I could tell that he wanted to look everywhere but at the door. I was 15 minutes late and I knew he was wondering if I stood him up or not. I was a bitch sometimes, but I didn't stand people up that was just humiliating.

Edward saw me, and I saw the huge crooked grin spread over his lips, making my stomach drop. He was dressed the same as before, but there was something different about him... Maybe it was the genuine smile on his lips, not the fake one he used on me. Bella got a real smile, because I could tell he sincerely likes Bella... I was starting to think I was getting to deep into this.

"Bella, I-I um, I was wondering if you were going to show up..." Edward stammered when I got close enough to the table.

I could only chuckle. God I made the boy so nervous. I smoothed out my dress before sitting down and rolled up the sleeves of my sweater, leaning on my elbows, smiling softly at Edward. I could see his breathing quicken. Oh yeah, I forgot... This dress wasn't so innocent when you bent forward and I realized Edward was getting a full on show on my breasts.

"You, um look different out of your uniform." He said with a nervous chuckle. I could tell that he was trying to not look at my breasts.

"Thank you, so do you." I said quietly, leaning back now on the bench as a waiter appeared, bringing two cups of Coke.

"I hope Coke is ok... He came before you got here and I just didn't want to sit here..." Edward mumbled.

I was starting to wonder what his deal was. Was Bella that scary? Did I have something in my teeth? Did I need to fix my hair? God he was being so weird right now, Edward wasn't like this at school. He was never like this around Bella, and around me he was trying to be the cock of the walk with everyone around. He just couldn't win today I guess. Edward couldn't get anything right.

"Yes, Coke is just fine." I smiled, taking a sip to prove my words and nibbled on a bread stick that appeared with the drinks. "Where are your books for the project?"

Edwards skin paled and I could see the panic coming. He forgot them. I wondered again if it was because I had distracted him so much earlier or if he really wanted this to be a date.

"I forgot them... It wasn't on purpose or anything, I just forgot them at home because I went to the mall for a little while before coming here, and I thought Id have time to swing home and pick them up. But I was wrong because I got distracted by a friend and I was late getting here as it was. I was just-"

"Edward!" I giggled, cutting him off from his rambling. He was kind of cute when he rambled. I guessed it was because he was afraid of me. Well afraid of Bella too, but for a different reason than he was afraid of Isabella. "It doesn't matter, I brought my notebook, I can take notes on what we want the project to be on, and then we can split the work and actually know what were doing."I started drawing outlines as I talked, perfect circles for comparison webs, straight long colums, and several lines for notes. I was freakishly organized sometimes, but it got the job done.

Edward only nodded and watched my closely. I wondered if he was watching me, or my hand movements of the pencil.

I waiter cleared his throat and I knew I had to move out of the way of the hot pizza. Damnit, I actually thought Id be able to get something done. Note to self, have the next study session at some place that wasn't a pizza place.

"And I hope cheese is ok..." Edward said with a small nervous smile.

"Everything's fine Edward, loosen up. Geeze your like an old man or something." I giggled as I picked up a slice and took a big bite, the cheese straining itself not breaking away from the pizza or my lips. Finally the cheese broke and I set it down on my plate.

Edward was watching me like earlier, and I wondered if maybe I had forgotten a contact, or if some brown hair was showing from my wig.

"Bella, you tell me to relax, but I can tell theres so many cogs turning in your head. Why not just take a free night and forget about whatever your thinking?" Edward asked, looking extremely insightful. Damn him. Then again, maybe this was why I kind of liked him, we kept each other at a balance.

"Bella?" I heard a squeal, and I groaned loudly. It was Jessica Stanely, the nosiest girl in the school. She always had to know everyone's business and had to have her nose up every ones butt, but most had to have her mouth around every guys dick. That's how most of the school saw her anyway, as an easy lay. If any guy wanted a fuck in the middle of the school day, just call Jessica. I guess she thought the pill was some kind of pill that protected against STDs too, because that girl will be crawling with them soon if she didn't fuck every guy in the school. I heard she even banged a freshman.

"Hello Jessica." I said through gritted teeth, I knew exactly why this girl was over her. Bella was never seen outside of school. She had been invited to a few parties and a few times to hang out after school, but she never went. Because she didn't exist. This was the first time Bella was out in public. I knew that Jessica thought that this was big news, that and the fact I was out with Edward Cullen, new, misunderstood bad boy of the school. Damn Jessica to the deepest pit of Hell.

"So! Your here with Edward? Why, I mean I've never ever EVER seen you outside of school. I mean I know you've only been going to school with us for like 2 weeks, but really it would seem like my mother would see yours at the store or something." Jessica said with a laugh that sounded more like a cackle. I wanted to strangle her.

"Yeah well Edward and I are English partners, were working on the project."

Jessica's eyes narrowed and I could tell she was trying to see the pros and cons of this answer. Pro: Edward was free to fuck. Con: There wasn't as much gossip here as she thought.

"If you were to leave Jessica, Bella and I could get back to work." Edward said calmly, though I could tell he was seething, and his fists were balled together.

She huffed and turned on her two seasons ago Prada heels and went back to Mike Newton. Mike was supposed to be Jessica's boyfriend, but they were to busy fucking other people to actually date.

I didn't usually care what people thought of me, but for some reason, I wanted people to think I was Edwards girlfriend, if just for a night. Maybe it was the fact that I had never actually dated anyone before, never had a boyfriend. Hell I've never been kissed, how sad is that? Maybe if Edward knew how innocent my relationships life was, he would just leave me alone... That or rape me and take my virginity. Damn him, not giving me any really good options about about anything. Maybe I should just leave...

I watched Edward take a bite of pizza, and I could tell he was searching for something to say.

"So.. What kind of music do you listen to?" I asked hesitantly. Maybe he didn't listen to music, maybe he was a musical cripple...

"Rock, not like Scream-O or anything, or Heavy Metal, just like stuff like the Stones and Nickleback a little bit. People say Nickleback is stupid, but hell have you heard their song 'S.E.X.'? The intro alone is pretty epic and the words are genius!"

I stared at Edward for a long time, my mouth hanging open and and I slowly broke out into a smile.

"_'S is for the simple need, E is for the ecstasy, X is just to mark the spot cuz thats the one you really want!_'" I sang with a giggle.

After that line opener, we had to exchange phone numbers so we could continue our conversations about our musical likes and dislikes... Who knew Cullen and Swan would actually get along. To bad he didn't know I was really Swan...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I only updated like once this week! D: I was really busy and didn't really have time. I most likely won't update next week either because I have finals and I'm looking for a job, I really need one right now. Haha<strong>

**So Bella and Edward and Isabella and Edward are farther apart, but Edward doesn't know that they're more alike than twins.**

**Remember how I said I knew the ending to this story already? Well actually I decided to make it the climax. Mhm that means this is going to be so much longer. I'm probably going to drag this out for about 40-50 chapters maybe... Who knows. I just know that I'm enjoying this but I need some encouragement people! :D It'll make me extremely happy! Love ya all who reviewed already! **

**Well until my next update, adios amigos/amigas.3**

**Lots of Love,**

**CullenWannaBe00**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 5**_

_Edward_

* * *

><p>Before my not date with Bella, Isabella went and ruined my mood. Her and I got in a huge fight and I wasn't sure how we kept our guns away but I half expected her to draw first. I knew better and was raised right to not hurt or shoot a girl, Esme raised me and my brother right. Bella probably would be angry for my being late, but I had to cool down before Bella saw, the girl was so perceptive that I knew she would know something was up with me. Why couldn't I just have a normal date, wait not date with a girl? Because as much as I enjoyed being part of my fathers business, it was annoying to actually like someone and never actually let them see the real you. It was like wearing a mask all the time. The mask Bella sees is someone who is kind of a player, but actually can be a nice guy. He likes to draw and talk about music and other things with girls. But under the mask, is a guy that could scare Bella into seeing the deepest pits of hell. Killing, drugs, and other illegal acts. If Bella knew the who I really was, I'm sure she would go to the cops, she was just that kind of girl. She was a good girl, I could see it in her dark green eyes. The girl was so innocent, I guess I was drawn to her because I needed something to distract me from my not so innocent actions. Bella was my opposite, she was loving and sweet. And... she just genuinely cared about people. Yes, when we first met she was a complete and total bitch to me, but now I know she was only scared. Bella was afraid of the rumors that surrounded the Cullen family.<p>

Once I had calmed down, and made it to Slice, I was nervous. This girl could see so much without seeing anything. How could I converse with her and not throw any of my family secrets away? Would I be able to actually be... Normal?

I sat nervously in the booth, unsure on what I should be doing. Should I have waited by the door for her? Or sould I stand when she comes into the room? I've seen men do that in those old black and white movies my parents love so much. That was the gentalmenly thing to do right? Should I have brought flowers? This isn't a date so probably not... My worries and questions seemed to become more and more overwhelming as I sat there waiting for Bella, my earlier encounter with Isabella long gone and long forgotten.

I took a chance to look up and glance at the door as I waited, knowing that if I made it a habit to look at the door so much time would seem to go slower, and I would be full of more questions and more worry.

The chance I took was so worth it, because as soon as I looked up I saw Bella walking into the resturant in all her glory. She looked beautiful in a white dress that was clenched around her waist by a brown belt, and dawned a dark pink and grey sweater over top. Bella looked taller too in a pair of white sling back sandels that had a heel about 3 inches. I mean I should have guessed she was tall, she always wore heels with her school uniform, but I guess the way she was carrying herself now made her look even more beautiful, like an angel, my own personal angel...

If I could just have a few hours with her to show her that I wasn't cruel, and Bella could see that I was a good genuine guy, other than the fact that I was in the mafia and I was on the search to kill a girl that was our age.

"Bella, I-I um, I was wondering if you were going to show up..." I stammered when Bella got close enough to the table so that I couild talk to her.

When I heard her chuckle, I wondered what I did that was so funny. Maybe I had to just calm down, but she didnt make it easy when Bella leaned forward on her elbows after she sat down. The dress gave me an almost full view of Bella's breasts and I couldn't help but stare.

"You, um look different out of your uniform." I muttered quietly, trying very hard not to look at her breasts.

"Thank you, so do you." Bella said quietly, leaning back now on the bench as a waiter appeared, bringing two cups of Coke.

"I hope Coke is ok... He came before you got here and I just didn't want to sit here..." I mumbled, not quiet sure if she liked Coke. Well everyone liked Coke right? I mean really everyone liked Coke, it was a classic drink and a lot of people drank it... What if she didn't like Coke? What if she was a Pepsi girl?

"Yes, Coke is just fine." Bella said with small smile as she took a sip of her Coke and took a bite of a bread stick. "Where are your books for the project?"

I could feel my skin pale as I rememebered that I didn't have any books with me, I had forgotten them when I was in a rush to leave the house to the mall, I thought I would be home before comeing to Slice, but my problem with Isabella had over powered my mind and I ran out of time to head home. "I forgot them... It wasn't on purpose or anything, I just forgot them at home because I went to the mall for a little while before coming here, and I thought Id have time to swing home and pick them up. But I was wrong because I got distracted by a friend and I was late getting here as it was. I was just-"

"Edward!" Bella giggled, cutting me off from speaking anymore which I was kind of releaved for. I was nervous about my rambling and I could feel a bead of sweat trickle down my brow as she spoke. "It doesn't matter, I brought my notebook, I can take notes on what we want the project to be on, and then we can split the work and actually know what were doing."I could see Bella drawing outlines and other shit as she spoke. So I nodded and watched her closely as Bella drew clean lines on the notepad.

A waiter cleared his throat and Bella and I shifted at the same time to make room for the hot cheese pizza. Oh god what if she wasnt a cheese lover? What if she liked peperoni or peppers or something. Damnit I had to relax before I had a heart attack or something.

"And I hope cheese is ok..." I said quietly with a small nervous smile.

"Everything's fine Edward, loosen up. Geeze your like an old man or something." Bella giggled as she picked up a slice and took a big bite, the cheese straining itself not breaking away from the pizza or her lips. Finally the cheese broke and she set it down on her plate. It took all my strength to not think about how much watching her take a bite of pizza turned me on. I could feel her staring back at me, and I wondered if she noticed how bad I was staring, and I wondered if she knew why I was staring. I wanted to know what was going on in her head. Maybe if I could get her to loosen up and if I could just see inside of her dark green eyes, then maybe I could possibly see what went on inside her eyes.

"Bella, you tell me to relax, but I can tell theres so many cogs turning in your head. Why not just take a free night and forget about whatever your thinking?" I asked quietly, and gave Bella a small smile, cradeling my own slice of pizza.

"Bella?" I heard someone squeal and I could tell Bella heard it too. It was Jessica, the school whore and I was tired of seeing her face and hearing her voice and I had only been at the damn school for a day. I had heard so much about her in my one day of attending their school and she was a whore.

"Hello Jessica." Bella said as she gritted her teeth.

"So! Your here with Edward? Why, I mean I've never ever EVER seen you outside of school. I mean I know you've only been going to school with us for like 2 weeks, but really it would seem like my mother would see yours at the store or something." Jessica said with a laugh that sounded more like a cackle. I wanted to strangle her, and I could tell that Bella was having the same thoughts. Maybe we could tag team her and shut off her cackle of a laugh.

"Yeah well Edward and I are English partners, were working on the project."

Jessica's eyes narrowed and I could see her beady little eyes rake me over like I was a peice of meat waiting to be purchased. I didnt want anything to do with someone that much of a whore. Im sure not even a math genious could count as to how many STDs she had.

"If you were to leave Jessica, Bella and I could get back to work." I said calmly, though I could tell he was seething, and his fists were balled together.

Jessica huffed and went back to Mike Newton, who was supposed to be Jessica's boyfriend, but they were to busy fucking other people to actually date.

Maybe if Bella had said that I was her boyfriend, Jessica would leave me alone. She could move on and find another peice of meat to eat, and I didnt want whatever she had. If Bella was my girlfriend then she wouldnt be in any other guys arms either. I could hold her until my arms fell off.. I could tell her anything as long as I intended to marry her, (or kill her, but I didnt want to think of the latter), and I could kiss her... God I wanted to kiss her soft pink lips. No girl should have lips that looked that deliocious.

I took a bite of pizza, and I was having a hard time searching for something to say. After everything I said, and the little experience we had together, I wanted something to say to her, something that wasnt boring and not about the weather.

"So.. What kind of music do you listen to?" I heard Bella asked hesitantly.

Music? God this girl was perfect now. Music, was my only outlet other than my drawing.

"Rock, not like Scream-O or anything, or Heavy Metal, just like stuff like the Stones and Nickleback a little bit. People say Nickleback is stupid, but hell have you heard their song 'S.E.X.'? The intro alone is pretty epic and the words are genius!" I wasnt going to tell her I liked classical music too, that was just nerdy. Sure maybe girls had a dream of a guy playing them a classical song on a piano, but thats not something you tell a girl on your first not date.

Bella's jaw dropped after I told her my musical taste and I grinned back at her easily. I could tell this night was going to be easy breezy after seeing that smile.

_"'S is for the simple need, E is for the ecstasy, X is just to mark the spot cuz thats the one you really want!'"_ She sang with a giggle.

* * *

><p>After out conversation about how amazing Nickleback and Daughtry was, me and Bella talked for what seemed like hours. Unfortunately I had to help my father tonight, and had to be home by 8. Me and Bella had talked for almost 3 hours before I had to leave. So before I left I walked Bella to her car. I had only known this girl for a day, and it was like I knew her for forever. this love thing was starting to grow on me. What if I <em>did<em> fall in love with her? I could already tell I cared for Bella, that was an inevitability not to care for this girl. She was so warm and caring. I just had to spend a few more minutes with her before I had to leave. So I walked her to her car.

"I had a good time tonight Edward." Bella said quietly, looking up at me through her lashes, her dark green eyes sparkling lightly in the dark. I could tell she was hiding something deep inside her and I knew she wouldn't tell me, so I decided that if we were going to do anything with what I thought we were feeling then I was going to wait for he tell me herself.

So did I actually." I murmured to her, grinning.

Bella leaned against the door of her car and I place my hand next to her head, and leaned towards her. My face was inches from hers and I could see her deep pink blush spread out over her cheeks. As I leaned closer, my heart rate sped up, and I could tell Bella's breathing became irregular. Was I going to kiss her? I wanted to. God I wanted to so bad. Her lips were so close to mine, I could feel her breath on my lips. I could see how pink her cheeks were. I leaned closer and the tip of my top lip was touching hers. Al I had to do was lean in just a bit more, a bit closer and I could feel how wonderful her beautiful pink lips felt against mine.

But my cell phone blared out and I barely moved. I didn't want to. I wanted to stay here with Bella for as long as I could. I needed to feel her on my lips and feel her body pressed against mine. If I could kiss this girl and then had to die, I'm sure Id die a happy man. Bella was beautiful in every way. I didn't need to spend hours with her to know that. Just the three we spent together tonight was perfect. It was amazing and I knew that she was perfect, unlike myself. I wasn't perfect, I was far from it. Drugs, alcohol, and murder was always tattooed on my hands, but when I was around Bella, I couldn't see the tattoos. My hands were bare and I could just exist.

I couldn't kiss her though, my phone kept ringing, and I had to answer it. Not only because it was a normal call from my brothers, it was my father. I could tell because his ringtone, if I didn't answer soon, I wouldn't hear the end of it, and my father would possibly murder me himself.

"Hello?" I asked, pulling away slightly from Bella's face, though so badly I didn't want to.

_"Where the hell are you?"_ My father yelled into the phone. I backed up so Bella couldn't hear him.

"I was just about to head home when you called to yell at my for not being there yet." I said simply.

_"Get your ass here. We have business to attend to. And if your not here soon, I wont even think about using you to take over when I'm done."_

And my father slammed the phone down and I heard the dial tone.

"You have to leave..." Bella asked, her bottom lip poking out into a pout. God I didn't want to leave this girl. Ever. And I had to. And there was always a possibility I wouldn't make it home. That thought was always in my mind. How I could get shot... How I could get poisoned... So many ways I could die. Life was so fragile, and people could disappear so easily in the world I lived. And possibly in any world anyone lived in. Anyone could go down, and with a single call I could kill anyone it seemed like... But the Swans. God those Swans wouldn't die out. They were a thorn in my families side for the longest time and they were so powerful, had so many connections, and had some many ways to kill, to rule over us that I'm afraid for my life sometimes when someone thinks about them I'm sure Charlie Swan knows it.

I nodded at Bella's assessment and frowned deeply.

"I'm sorry... I don't want to believe me... I don't want to." I whispered, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Bella's hair.

Bella bit her bottom lip and nodded. I could see some tears forming in her eyes. Why couldn't I just stay with her? To many odds stacked against us.

"Ill call you." I whispered to her, kissing Bellas forehead.

Bella continued to bite her bottom lip and nodded again. "Ok..." she whispered and began unlocking her car.

I walked away before I could see her go, I didn't want to watch her leave. Why was all that kept circling through my head. Maybe this, what I was feeling with Bella was going to be my weakness. I couldn't stand to put her in danger. Maybe I should break this before I could actually hurt her... I don't want to hurt her. Bella was like no other girl, she was amazing to no end and she could do whatever she wanted in her life. My feelings were unable to deny anymore, that I was starting to feel something for her.

I climbed into my Volvo and sped away, and I tried to get my head on straight and get into my mafia mode. I needed to focus, and not think about how Bella made my pulse race and how she made my stomach drop when I thought about her.

Finally I made it home and I awaited for my fathers yelling to envelop me when I entered the house. But strangely my father was sitting in the living room, a cup of Irish Scotch in hand and he was staring at the wall. He was focusing on the evening a head of us. We had to go and kill someone who had not paid their money back that they owed my father. His name was Lars, and he owed Carlisle over $2,000,000. Lars was a friend of the mayors, and he seemed to always borrow money. His latest deadline was two weeks ago, and even then my father was being kind to drag it out another two weeks. Truthfully I think my father liked Lars, but someone who borrowed and didn't repay wasn't welcomed in this world.

"Edward... Nice if you to join us..." My fathers voice breathed quietly and it seemed like from here I could smell the Scotch on his breath. Carlisle wasn't a heavy drinker, but when he did, Carlisle was deathly. You know my father was going in for the kill when he drinks his Scotch.

"Sorry I was late father... I had some... erm business to attend to." I murmured, going to stand next to my brothers. Jasper had a drink in his hand also, but uncharacteristically Emmett's hands were free.

"With a girl? Edward honestly you need a better head on your shoulders. I do not accept tardiness, especially over a girl, do you understand son?"

I couldn't do anything more than nod and my brothers and father stood up. We were ready to leave now and I checked to make sure my gun was loaded. I needed as many shots as I could get. Then again though, Lars may be big, but he was more a turtle than a rabbit.

* * *

><p>The car ride to Lars' house was quiet, uneventful. I could tell my father defiantly didn't want to kill a friend. As we pulled up towards Lars' house, we saw a sleek black Mercedes sitting across the street, and this put my father on high alert. No one was supposed to be around. No one was supposed to witness and no one was supposed to hear. Though my father was ruthless, he hated killing innocent people, hence why he was a Doctor. Carlisle could save the innocents and I guess he thought that if he saved who he could during the day, Carlisle was exempt from Hell. I didn't really consider that the case, but hey, its worth a shot.<p>

As me and my family strode inside, we could hear a distinct voice, someone who was our enemy, and someone who was Italian, and was named after a bird. The Swans were here, and I had a hunch Isabella was in there also. Damnit, I couldn't catch a break could I? We all walked inside, not even bothering to knock and there stood Mr. Charlie Swan with his daughter by his right side.

I couldn't take my eyes off of Isabella. She looked amazing in a pare of what seemed like black leather, spandex pants and a white tank top. Her arms were completely exposed and you should clearly see the holster around her thigh. She had on a simple pare of high heeled black boots that came to mid calf. Isabella's hair was done in a French braid down her back and she reminded me so much of Laura Croft from Tomb Raider.

"Ah, buona sera good friend." Charlie mutter, looking directly at Carlisle. It was as if a stand off was taking place and I guess that's what it was. Man vs. Man, seeing who had more power and carried a larger stick. "How about... the children step outside? And we settle this man to man? It seems that we have a very similar problem with our friend Lars here."

Isabella's eyes were full of disbelief at her fathers words. I knew he was serious, but it didn't seem like a smart plan to me. What would happen if we were alone together, Isabella and I? It didn't matter to me that my brothers were right there and that technically Isabella and I wouldn't be alone. But it still didn't seem right for us to be without to many witnesses. Her father had to have known how lethal his daughter is right? I know that she didn't get her skills from her mother.

Carlisle nodded and waved me and my brothers away. We didn't need anymore words for the orders to take place.

"Papa!" Isabella exclaimed in her Italian accent and I could see the protest in her eyes as we passed by her pleading look. I wondered why she needed to be with her father, did she think he wouldn't make it out ok?

"Just go Isabella."

She huffed and frowned, nodding as she unhappily followed her fathers instructions. We could all hear the "adults" voices from outside on the lawn.

"So good to see you again Isabella," I said with a smirk, just really trying to make conversation. Oh how I hated that awkward silence that hung in the air and I could tell all of us could cut the tension with a knife.

"As its always good to see you Edward." She muttered, not looking away from the front door, pretty much the only thing that kept her away from her father.

I could only smile at her. She seemed familiar, but I couldn't quiet place her face and voice. Maybe I was slowly going crazy to think that this girl was someone I had met before, and had been on actual good terms with.

"Itching to go back inside?"

"Yes, Cullen I am. Tonight was supposed to be my kill." Isabella hissed to me, finally shooting me a death glare. I was awaiting her to pull the gun out of the holster around her thigh, but she didn't twitch towards her gun, she just kept a strong steady pose that I couldn't help but admire. The girl had control and skills, I will give her that and only that.

Suddenly two gun shots rung out into the night and I winked at Isabella. "I guess now, it was our fathers kill." I laughed.

Isabella rolled her eyes and scampered to her fathers side as him and our father entered the lawn.

"Lets leave Isabella." Charlie purred and she could only nod and follow after him.

Once me and my brothers and father were safely in our own car, Emmett was the brave one to speak.

"So, are you and Swan now, like friends or some shit?"

My father slowly looked away from gazing outside the window and sneered at Emmett.

"Of course not you idiot!" He spat. "We had the same motives tonight, so I saw no need to have a show down when Lars had stole money from the both of us."

I sighed and shook my head as I looked out the window. I could tell that this would a long drive home, so I let my thoughts drift to Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh so close to a kiss! Damnit I just want Bella and Edward to make out already! -laughs; Yes, this is a speedy relationship but its just a speedy in the original Twilight book. At least these guys went on a date before Edward sort of figured out he loved Bella. Haha.<strong>

**I'm hoping to update another time this week. But Im not sure if Ill be able to yet.**

**I started another story, so Id like my readers here to take a peek please? Id so very kindly like it. You'll never encounter a story like _"The Missing Part of Me"_ not to brag or anything. ;D**

**I didn't quiet reach my 5,000 word mark that I have for my chapters, but Im so eager to update and give my readers something to read that I updated about 500 words short. I know, so close right? Haha**

**Well until my next update, adios amigos/amigas.3**

**Lots of Love,**

**CullenWannaBe00**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_Isabella_

* * *

><p>I didn't want to go and see Lars tonight, why did my father have to pick tonight to collect his money. Yeah, I was pretty sure that Charlie wasn't going to actually collect the money, just kill Lars. I didn't want to go, but then again once I took over, I won't have a choice on if or if not I can go out on family business. Once I took over, I would have to go, whether or not I wanted to or not. Not going was not an option. So I had to go. My father said it wasn't a formal visit, so dress more for function, not fashion. I could do that, I would do that. Alice of course came over to help me pick out my outfit. She wanted me to look like a she-devil mixed with badass chick from an action movie, a total 180 from my school outfit, but I think that's what Alice was going for. My top was just a plain white tank top, but Alice wanted me to wear a pair of leatherspandex mixed pants. She braided my hair down my back and my father said it was fine for my holster to just show in plain site, he said it scared people easier. My black leather Gucci boots went mid calf and had a three inch heel. Now I definatly looked like Laura Croft from Tomb Raider, all I needed was the tattoos and a bigger chest and ass.

It had been a few hours since my not date with Edward, but it was pointless to not call it that, a not date. It seemed more like a date than anything, we didn't work or anything only flirted like crazy. It was mind boggling to think that we had officially known each other and were on good terms, with me as Bella for only a day. Today was his first day of school, but I had known Edward for a week, and yes he was annoying as hell when he stomped all over my families beach, and when he smirked at me in his 'I know everything' kind of way made me want to punch him. But really, I found out that me and Edward have so much in common that it was unreal. And he showed me some of his art work, it was amazing. Edward is so talented and kind hearted when hes not being a jackass. I was starting to feel things for him I shouldn't feel.

But know I how how Juliet felt. So conflicted and so confused, but so in love with someone she couldn't have. Juliet didn't want to disappoint her parents, and she was so in love with Romeo, that she did so many crazy things. Juliet married a boy she had met only a day or two of knowing him, and thought she was so in love that she faked her death only because she didn't want to marry Paris. There were so many different ways the story could have ended. Romeo could have waited a day or so to go back for Juliet, or Juliet could have just told her parents that she was in love with Romeo. Then again... I know why Juliet can't tell her parents that she was in love with Romeo. I would probably be shot if I told my father I was in love with the enemy.

So as I made sure that I had everything I needed for tonight, I walked downstairs and made sure that Alice was following me. Alice was only here to visit, and help me pick out my outfit. Sometimes to me and my mother, it felt like Alice lived here, since I brought her over so much. My mother loves Alice and she felt so much like my sister. I was glad that she had family that worked for my father, because if she didn't Alice wouldn't be over here so much. That't why Rosalie was hardly here. She could only come over if my father was working. If he wasn't Rose had to stay in a guest house or something. It made me sad that I couldn't have all my friends over, then again I just didn't have so much of a friend that wasn't part of the mafia in some way. Alice lived with her aunt Cynthia, who was my fathers receptionist/secretary/and assistant. Her uncle was also a hit man for my father.

"Affrettatevi Isabella, abbiamo necessario lasciare subito." My father told me once I reached the bottom of the stairs. "Hurry Isabella, we need to leave now. "

I nodded to show that I heard Charlie and hugged Alice tightly goodbye. I kissed both her cheeks and then smiled at her, promising Alice I'd be safe and I'd call her later.

After my goodbyes to Alice I went with my father to his Mercedes and set off towards Lars' house. I know that he hadn't paid my father back his money that he borrowed over five years ago and it came to about three million dollars. It was a lot of money, but really it wasn't that much compared to how much me and my family made just in a day. Lars had taken so much money from my father, he was so angry all ready, when I heard his phone ring, I was surprised. No one called my father the night he was going to kill someone.

"Swan? We have some information you might want to know." A mysterious voice said in the other end of the line.

"Well get on with it!" Charlie yelled loudly in his thick Italian accent that made me feel shivers in my spine.

"I have information that the Cullen's will be at Lars' house tonight. And we have more knowledge that the Cullen's have also lent him money. Carlisle is going there tonight to kill him because Lars owes him at least one million and he's bringing his boys with him."

"Thank you." Charlie said before slamming his phone shut and growling loudly. Soon he was finished seething and looked at me for what seemed like the first time since he and I were in the car. "Isabella, you will be civil and polite. Listen to whatever word I tell you, and you will be seen and not heard."

I could only nod and go back to looking outside into the dark night. The Cullen's were going to be there... Damnit! So many emotions were filling me. I wanted to jump for joy and hug Edward tightly in my arms when I see him. We were so close to kissing earlier that I wanted to just kiss him with all that I was when I felt part of his lips touch mine. The way Edward makes me feel is unreal, and I'm kind of afraid that Edward would be my undoing... I knew if I let him either see through Bella, or let him close enough I would be going down, and my father would... I don't even know what he would do... the thought alone scared me, almost as much as the thought of going with my gut feelings for Edward.

"We're here." My father muttered and climbed out of the car.

I followed after him and I could see that the Cullen's weren't here yet, but they would be soon. It was only a matter of time. I was getting very agitated and nervous.

"Lars Buona sera ... Hai i miei soldi?" My father asked as soon as we walked into the house. I saw Lars' eyes widen when he took in the sight of me and my father in his house. I was pretty sure that Lars thought we would never collect from him, we had so much cash that he saw it unnecessary to pay us back with the bank account we had. Lars was wrong though, a Swan always collect, because if we didn't all to soon we would lose the control we had. "Good evening Lars... Do you have my money?"

As soon as the words were out of my fathers mouth, I saw the door burst open and the Cullen men walked inside. My heart rate sped up as I saw them walk in one by one. It was crazy just knowing I was going to be in the same room with Edward would do to me. It was scary. I had known him for less than a week, but it felt like years sometimes! Why couldn't I have just kissed him earlier. Edward was the last to walk in, and he was dressed in a pare of dark washed jeans, pressed and creased to the nines, and a dark grey button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Edward's sex hair was driving me crazy and I couldn't believe that his hair was normally like that. Maybe he just went around fucking whomever he wanted before I saw him, just to make me mad.

"Ah, buona sera good friend." Charlie muttered, looking directly at Carlisle. I could see my father staring Carlisle down to see who was more powerful. I wondered how long they were staring at one another. I couldn't tell, I had my eyes trained on Edward who was looking at his father, waiting for instructions like the good son he was."How about... the children step outside? And we settle this man to man? It seems that we have a very similar problem with our friend Lars here."

I stared at Charlie like he was insane. He didn't know my love for Edward and I wasn't about to tell him now. Was it love? I wouldn't be able to tell. I hadn't loved anyone other than family. I had never had a boyfriend, I had never even really kissed a boy. That was what slightly saddened me most. Maybe Edward could be my first kiss. I hoped he could by my first everything. It wasn't that I was a nun or something, but really I had never seen much of a reason for a boyfriend. There was never a reason, and I couldn't date like a normal girl, my father would literally shoot whoever was taking me out that night, he had told me that before. So I wasn't about to bring a boy home that I even remotely cared about, because he would die.

I saw Carlisle node and wave away his sons. I wasn't about to be alone with them and I had to at least fight to stay by my fathers side. My cover could be blown, or worse, I'd look like a fool around Edward.

"Papa!" I exclaimed, making sure I sounded worried, and Italian. Maybe if I could just seem just a bit innocent then I could just stay be his side... And then I could stay away from Edward and his brothers.

"Just go Isabella."

So I left, I couldn't disobey my father, not in front of his 'peers' and I didn't want to get in trouble.

"So good to see you again Isabella," Edward said as I stood next to him, but not so close to him that I couldn't touch him like I could, like I wanted to so bad! With him so close, yet so far, it was putting me on edge. I couldn't look at him though, no. Because if I did, I would fall over the edge and confess that I cared for him. This was a hard line to walk. I kept my eyes trained on the front door and made sure that I looked tense and slightly scared, which shouldn't be too hard to do. I was tense because Edward was so close, and I was scared that something would happen to him, or me. Or that I would reveal myself, and most importantly my feelings.

"As its always good to see you Edward." I muttered, not looking away from the front door, pretty much the only thing that kept my away from jumping Edward right then and there. I didn't want to... But I needed to so bad.

"Itching to go back inside?"

"Yes, Cullen I am. Tonight was supposed to be my kill." I hissed finally looking at Edward and wishing I didn't. I had to shoot him a death glare, though that was the last look I wanted to give him, I wanted to show him the love I had for him. I wanted to show Edward that I could be a good girlfriend if I could just have the chance. The fact that this was supposed to be my kill was only a lie. I really didn't care who killed the guy. I just needed a reason to act angry and upset for being forced to leave.

"I guess now, it was our fathers' kill." Edward laughed as two gun shots rang out. He gave me a wink and I about melted right there, if I hadn't remembered that I had to act like I hated the kid.

So I rolled my eyes and scampered to Charlie's side as he exited the house, he didn't pay me much attention, but I knew he knew that I was next to him.

"Lets leave Isabella." My father said smoothly, slowly and I only nodded and followed him to our car, where our driver was waiting.

The car ride home was boring, and I gazed out the window, thinking about Edward fucking Cullen.

* * *

><p>The weeks passed quickly, and so slowly. It seemed like all time had meshed together sometimes. Though the only thing that I wished hadn't gone so fast was my time with Edward at school. When I was Bella, Edward and I were always together, with Alice by my side, and Edward had befriended Eric. It was fun to act normal. I liked the feeling of friends, and being a teenager. Though when I went home, I would do my workouts and exercises to make sure I was always ready to fight, I would clean my room and do some business with my father. It was like I was split in two all the time, I was starting to lose track of who I was sometimes. I would find myself muttering in Italian when I was Bella, and when I was myself I would find myself texting Edward.<p>

Our relationship when I was Bella hadn't changed. He would irk me sometimes, but I would ignore it and we'd flirt like crazy. We would dance around the edges of our relationship, but would never progress. I wondered if I had done something wrong, or Edward had found out I wasn't his type. We would act like a couple for a second, then go right into a weird friend zone. I knew that since he was a senior, I won't be able to see him anymore as Bella once he graduated, and that was going to kill me to see him, but he wont see me. I had to make the best of this last week of school. Since all we were doing was taking finals, the dress code won't be enforced. A lot of students use it as an excuse to pick up the opposite sex, or same sex however they rolled was fine with me.

I went to school the first day or finals wearing a short pair of Daisy Dukes, and a plain white tank top. My shoes were Coach black gladiator sandals. I knew it was subtle, but I'm sure that Edward would notice this rather than me in something else. The outfit I was wearing was classic, normal and timeless, I guess... Maybe? Who knows? But I'm sure Edward would do something at least.

As I walked into school, I saw Edward waiting at my locker as usual. This had become our thing, him waiting for me. Edward was so annoyingly cute sometimes though. He knew my locker combination and had it open and waiting for me. His smile on his face appeared as soon as he saw me appear, and I could see his body go ridged as he took in my outfit. I knew even though I was subtle I would get something out of him. Edward was so easy, yet so complicated to read sometimes.

"Hey stranger." I said with a grin as I walked up to Edward, being daring and planting a kiss on his cheeks. When I was Bella, I forgot that I was supposed to hate him. I forgot I was going to kill him... Was I still going to kill him? I wasn't so sure. I did know that after knowing Edward on non-biased terms on Edward's part, I was in love with him. Edward was someone I needed, and I shouldn't need him. I couldn't have him and I was only going to torture myself with spending so much time with Edward. No, I couldn't kill him. Because Edward was to much a part of my life now... I felt it, I needed it, but I needed him to actually tell me he needed me too. That's just how I am, I need someone to tell me they need me before I can confess my feelings for them. I've always been afraid that that someone wouldn't like me back and Id look like a fool.

"Hey yourself." Edward winked at me and took my book bag from me. He always helped me, and did little things a guy would do for his girlfriend. But he wasn't my boyfriend. God I needed him so much... I needed him to call me his, and I needed him to know that I loved him, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell him. I could always taste it at the tip of my tongue and I just couldn't get the words out. Edward put my books away and made sure I had a pencil and the book I needed to turn in when I took the final for my class that day.

Finally I decided to see how he was dressed for the day without a school uniform. Edward was wearing a pare of dark washed jeans, with scarring on them to make them look used, but I could tell they were brand new. His perfect chest was outlined by a red polo shirt by Ralph Lauren. He looked amazing with his sex hair all messy, and his bright green eyes lit up like Christmas morning. Edward was so much in one package. I'd never seen him shirtless or anything. But I wanted to, so fucking bad. It's hard to imagine that I hated him only a couple of months ago, but god... He was amazing.

"What are you doing tonight after school?" I asked Edward nonchalantly, like I always did as we walked down the hallway together.

Edward shrugged and tried to look indifferent, but I could tell that Edward was hiding something and was trying to tell me something, but did't know how to tell me. Edward was someone I was soon able to read like the back of my hand since I had become close to him. If you looked at Edward close enough then you can defiantly see everything as if it was written on his face.

"Nothing... Just um... There's a party after school tonight... At Um... Lauren Mallory's house..." Edward said nervously, running his hand through his hair.

Lauren Mallory's house? What the hell? I thought he thought that Lauren was a bitch! I mean everyone thought that Lauren was a bitch, even Lauren thought she was a bitch, then again she knew that she was a bitch. I hated her so much, she wasn't as much as a whore as Jessica, but was still a bitch all the same. I knew that she liked Edward, everyone liked Edward, but no one knew him like I did. Though after that first date at _Slice_ Edward and I never saw eachother outside of school. But I knew him, I knew Edward so well and I hated feeling what I felt for him. Being in love with the enemy, when he didn't know I was his enemy was hell. Why couldn't I live in a normal world where I could love Edward simply, and just... Be with him. I spent so many of my nights wondering how he didn't love me back or how he didn't know I loved him? Why was Edward bringing up the fast that there was a party of Lauren's house anyway?

"Ok..." I said slowly, pausing in front of my classroom, I had this class with Alice and Angela so I knew that they could hear everything that I was saying to Edward.

"Do you umm... Will you come with me maybe?" He asked, shuffling his feet as he looked down at the ground.

Was Edward asking me out on a date? I think so! Oh my god! Why was it taking me so long to speak? Work mouth work!

"I um... Sure I guess... Why Lauren's party?" I asked quietly, shifting a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Because she asked me, and I couldn't just say no to her face... She umm... Yeah..."

I looked at Edward for a long time and tried to think of my answer. I wanted to be mad at him, I really did, but Edward was asking me to go to the party with him, so maybe it wasn't all bad that Edward was going to Larren's party. Maybe he did have some feelings for me... I hoped that Edward would realize that I was someone he shouldn't be with though before he gets hurt. Sometimes I beg to God, or whoever is out there to let him find out my secret. Sure, he might hate me for a while, but maybe we could treat this like adults. Edward and I... We could combine our families or something, and then the fight over who's family is better would be over. No more Romeo and Juliet love story, just us existing.

"Ok, I'll go... But bring your brothers? I could set them up with Alice and another friend of mine named Rosalie. I'm positive that Alice would love Jasper. Rose and your other brother Emmett might be able to start a thing too." I said with a smile.

Edward laughed and leaned against the lockers, looking at me. "Jasper and Alice have met once before, at a beach... I guess Alice knows this girl named Isabella Swan and they were on the beach and we saw them... Isabella doesn't really like me." He laughed and ran a hand through his hair, looking down at me with a smirk that I loved so much. "The girl that punched my face that first week of school that I was here for... That's Isabella, our families don't really see eye to eye and well she just struck when she saw my face." He laughed again, looking down at me.

It was funny to hear him tell that story, since he was telling it slightly wrong. I was provoked. But Edward didn't know I was there, and I think it better stay that way. Who knows, maybe he'll find out one day, but now wasn't the time.

"Oh, she sounds interesting..." I mumbled, looking down at my toes that were painted a bright shiney silver.

"Mhm, you kind of remind me of her, just less hostile. Isabella would be here yelling at me if I were talking to her instead of you. Your quieter, and actually put up with me." Edward's laugh rang out in the almost empty hallway. The first bell was about to ring and Edward's exam was at the far end of the school. I was starting to get worried that he won't make it on time.

When Edward said I reminded him of myself, I almost burst into a fit of giggles. He didn't know how close me and myself were together. Edward was so clueless, it made me wonder what would happen if I actually did tell him I was me... But that wouldn't work out to well. I'm sure he would blow up and yell at me. That vain in his head poking out and just going crazy like it always did when he was super angry.

Quickly the bell rang out and a look of panic shot across Edward's face. "Shit I'm late! Mr. Banner is going to kill me!" He yelled quickly and kissed my cheek before running away down the hallway.

He kissed my cheek, his lips had brushed against my cheek, my skin and it felt amazing. I loved every second of it. But that was it, a second. We had been 'friends' for almost a month now and his lips had never gotten closer than they did that first date and that was it. His sweet kissable lips that created that amazing smirk I loved so much had never actually touched me in any way, but that one kiss on the cheek was what made me smile like the cheshire cat as I walked into the classroom. Alice was sitting in the seat next to mine on the right and Angela on my left. I could feel myself gliding across the room and into my seat. Alice clearly saw the difference in me since this morning and pounced as soon as I sat down.

"Spill! What did Edward do! Did you guys finally have sex? Does he know about... Ya know... Did he see you without your... You know... Did you forget to call him back last night and for forgivness you gave him a blow job and then he finger fucked you? Ooooh tell me!" Alice giggled and bounced in her seat as I turned in my book and then grabbed a pencil still in my trance. Alice's words finally registered and I glared at her, hoping no one heard her and was about to start the rumor mill.

"He just gave me a kiss on the cheek..." I said quietly, trying to make it seem like I didn't care, but my blush was definatly giving me away. It was so obivous I felt it warm on my cheeks.

"I know you love him so stop making it seem like you don't. Edward is totally fuck-able, but I have the best friend code and anyway you know I'm in love with someone anyway."

"Alice, speaking of that someone you met only once, _once _may I stress, your meeting up with him tonight at Larren's party. You and Rose are coming with me." I said simply, waiting for the giggles and squeals from Alice. I knew her so well. It took her only a few miliseconds to start giggled and bouncing and squealing in her seat.

"I'm going to see him tonight?" She almost yelled. It had been only about two months and Alice had given up on her finding a boyfriend because she was in love with one of Edward's brothers. It was evenly sad about how I was in love with Edward. Sometimes I think she only wanted me and Edward to get together was because of the fact that she loved one of his brothers. The closer I was to Edward, the closer Alice was to her 'future husband'.

"Ladies, sorry to interupt your little sorority, but we have an exam to take." Mr Vanderbuilt said as he passed out the exam packets.

Alice and I blushed furiously and we kept our heads down finishing our exams.

The rest of the day went about the same thing, we had two more exams and then three tomorrow and school was out for the summer.

School was our for the day and Alice was going home with me as normal. She was going to help me pick out what we were wearing to Lauren's, even though I didn't really want to go. She was a bitch and I hated her parties. Someone always came out with AIDS or pregnant when they were over.

_"Ciao mom, ciao papà. C'è una festa stasera, e Alice e Rose sonoarrivati troppo. Non posso lavorare papà stasera."_ I said as I walked into the kitchen, seeing my mother making my father something to eat. Daddy ate when he felt like it, the only meals that I really saw him at was dinner, only because momma made him. She made him show up for breakfast, but he never really ate. I think Charlie only shows up to to amuse Renee. Oh well, they were happy and I knew it, anyone could see it. Just because we were the head mafia family in pretty much the world, momma and daddy were happy and so was I. "Hello mom, hello papa. Theres a party tonight, and Alice and Rose are coming too. I can't work tonight papa."

_"Ok Isabella, che ora ci si aspetta a casa?" _Renee asked as she set some homemade ravioli and garlic bread in front of him. It smelled delicious and I wanted some, but I hated eating before a party. "Ok Isabella, what time shall we expect you home?"

_"Probabilmente intorno a dodici o l'una di notte."_ I called as I walked up the stairs with Alice by my heels. "Probably around twelve or one in the morning."

Alice started dragging me up the stairs once I was half way up and I started laughing. This girl loved to dress me up and I was happy to be her Barbie doll. Rose was going to arrive already ready since nothing of mine never really fit her, but my shoes. Rose loved my shoes. I couldn't believe how many shoes that girl owned, then again I probably owned more than her, but I had a secret job I had to dress perfectly for and needed different kinds of outfits for.

"Wear this!" Alice said jumping up and down in front of me. It was a dark midnight black dress with lace covering every scrap of it. Alice practically stripped me nude in front of her and then shoved the dress on me. It was so tight that I didn't even need a bra. It barely covered my boobs and barely covered my ass. I didn't remember buying, but then again I didn't remember buying a lot of outfits. Alice shoved a pair of bright blood red Juicy pumps that had a heel that was at least four inches. My dress was deigned by Versace and I felt weird in it, how it hugged every curve I had. But I looked hot, and my hair or make up wasn't even done yet.

"Go put on a thong, I can see your panties." Alice said calmly, not caring at all as she searched my closet for something for herself to wear. Alice's bluntness scared me sometimes and I wondered where she got it from.

I laughed and walked into my closet, searching my pantie drawer for the perfect pair. I always felt best when I wore sexy lingerie. It was a confidence thing. Some people felt good wearing their favorite perfume or shoes, I felt amazing in sexy panties and bras. I found a bright pink thong and slid off my blue boy shorts from earlier and slid the thong on under my dress. As I adjusted my panties, Alice walked over to me dressed as my polar opposite. Alice wore a bright white dress that was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It had three ruffles along the bottom in layers, the layer in the middle was an ivory color and there were black flowery designs along the bodice. A red belt cut in the middle and it was very thin. Alice looked like she was ready to go to a tea party, but she had ways of making it look like a teenagers party dress.

"Ok! Make up time!" Alice sang with a giggle and pulled me into my marble bathroom. Since school was almost out, me and my family were staying in our actual house for the entire summer, not the Dwyer's house.

About 45 minutes later mine and Alice's hair and make up was done. My blonde wig was let down and she let the hair go down my back in wavy curls. I used a different wig than normal, but I would tell everyone I was using extensions. It was a little longer than my natural hair, almost touching my ass when it wasn't curled but the curls were wavy enough that they only came lower back. My make was done minimally with the exception of blood red lips. There was a small red bow on the head band that adorned my hair. Alice's hair was wavy like mine, but hers was shorter and there was a little white bow in her hair. Alice's make up was smokey eyes with nude lip gloss. I really do think she was trying to make us opposites.

"Ok bitches, I'm only going to this party because one, I miss being in high school, and two Isa, you promised me that the one big guy that we saw with the guy you punched will be there!" Rosalie yelled as she walked into my room.

Rosalie stomped into the room and saw us, and her eyes zeroed in on my hair. She had never seen me with my wig on.

"What the hell did you do to your hair? Not that you dont look hot or anything, but... Your eyes are green too... What the hell? Why do you look like someone else?"

"Oh, Isa is just doing a class experiment and want to see how our classmates will act like if they see her, but didn't know it was actually Isabella. Call her Bella tonight." Alice said simply.

Rosalie looked at me and kind of glared really. "Ok, I go along with it, only because you look hot. And that hot guy with the muscles will be at the party." She said with a huff, but her attitude quickly changed. "Now tell me how hot I look, I called you hot like twice, my turn!" Rosalie said with a laugh.

She slowly spun around in front of me and Alice and I nodded in approval at her outfit choice. Rosalie was wearing a dark blue mini dress that had spaghetti straps. Her heels were nude colored and her hair was done upwards in a messy side bun that sat at the base of her neck with a few curls going down. Her make up was done slightly naturally, but you could tell it was there.

"You look hot." I said with a laugh and grabbed my black and red cheetah print clutch by Prada. "Lets go bitches!" I yelled, walking out of the room.

We all climbed in to my car and set out towards Lauren's house.

Everyone could hear the blaring music from a half a mile away.

I could see Edward's car parked half a mile away next to someones house and I parked across the street form him. After locking my car and turning on the the alarm, I fixed my breasts and climbed out of my car. I was starting to get nervous about this party. I wasn't even invited and when I was Bella I never left the house except for that one date with Edward.

_"Let the show begin." _I thought before walking up into Lauren's house with my two best friends by my side, ready to see what would happen at this party... And I prayed to the gods that nothing would happen, or that what I want to happen will...

* * *

><p><strong>So here's another update! Yay! I'm loving this and I'm doing everything I can to keep cranking out chapters. This one is my longest yet, at about 6,200 words. Normally all my chapters are about 5,000 words. So keep reviewing and I hope everyone stays with me until I finish. Sorry about the tiny time gap in between the shooting of Lars, and the last week of school, but really nothing happened, promise. ;D<strong>

**If you haven't noticed earlier in the story I accidentally said the same chapter twice, Like I did Chapter 4 twice, I kinda fixed it by jumping a head and going from last chapter was 5 to now 7. Everything is back on track now... I think xD**

**Well until my next update, adios amigos/amigas.3**

**Lots of Love,**

**CullenWannaBe00**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

_Edward_

* * *

><p>The last month or so went by so quickly, it was unreal. I spent all my time in school I could with Bella, and my father was giving us less of a hard time. He wasn't as angry all the time and I think it had something to do with my mother Esme, she could control him like no other. I was excited, because Bella had agreed to go to Lauren's party with me. I didn't want to go, but I did want to go with her. I had always wanted to be with Bella, but after this school year, or what was left of it, I was never going to see Bella again. That thought killed me, so I decided to actually ask her out and a party seemed innocent enough. It was funny how nervous I was. As I was looking through my closet, I relived the conversation.<p>

_"Hey stranger." I heard Bella say with a smile as she walked up to me as I waited for her at her locker. It was something I was so used to doing, and always did. It wasn't a couple thing, it was just two friends meeting up, but I wanted it to be so much more. I took in what Bella was wearing as she walked up to me in what seemed like slow motion. She looked incredibly sexy in a pair of Daisy Dukes and a white tank top. Bella didn't need to be flashy, she needed to be herself was all. _

_"Hey yourself." I winked as I took her back pack for her. I started putting her books away and getting what she needed out of her back pack for her as I felt Bella's eyes bore into my back and I felt like I was on fire. Something was different today, sure I was going to ask Bella to a party, but really, something in the gravity seemed to have shifted. After she had all of her books, I stood up and started walking Bella to where she needed to be._

_"What are you doing tonight after school?" Bella asked, trying to sound like it was no big deal, but in the month and a half that I knew her, Bella was sounding nervous of some sort underneath her casual facade._

_I shrugged, but I was trying to figure out how to tell Bella was going to Lauren's party, Lauren was a bitch, even I knew it but she literally had be backed into a corner and almost fucked me right there to get me to say yes to her invite to her lame ass party. I had no interest in going, but I was raised to be a gentleman, and I guess now a days 'I'll think about it' translates to 'Hell yeah I'm going'._

_"Nothing... Just um... There's a party after school tonight... At Um... Lauren Mallory's house..." I said I ran my hands through my hair, knowing that she could hear how nervous I was._

_I could see so many emotions pass through Bella's eyes and I was so anxious I was so close to just blurting out that I wanted her to with me. It wasn't hard, but I knew it was going to be difficult since Bella was unlike any other girl._

_"Ok..." I could hear the unsureness, and nervousness in Bella's voice. I didn't want her to worry or anything, but I could also hear the undertone to her single word. Bella was angry, and upset that I would go to Lauren's party, but what she didn't know was that I was planning on asking her to go with me. _

_"Do you umm... Will you come with me maybe?" I finally asked, but I couldn't look her in the eye. Bella was such an intense person and she actually scared me with how intense she analyzed things. Bella would look everything over for some kind of secret meaning and I could see her through the corner of my eye as she thought the entire sentence over in her head. I shuffled my feet on the ground, looking at my shoes before looking back up at her nervously._

_"I um... Sure I guess... Why Lauren's party?" Bella asked quietly, I could see her tuck a strand of her beautiful blonde hair behind her ear._

_"Because she asked me, and I couldn't just say no to her face... She umm... Yeah..."_

_After I spoke, Bella looked at me for a long time. I was starting to get uncomfortable and thought about how I wanted her to just say yes to me. A party could translated to either going as friends or going as a couple, depending on the situation and how Bella would translate it. _

_"Ok, I'll go... But bring your brothers? I could set them up with Alice and another friend of mine named Rosalie. I'm positive that Alice would love Jasper. Rose and your other brother Emmett might be able to start a thing too." Bella smiled at me._

_I had to laugh at how funny that sounded, Alice and Jasper considering they had already met. Jasper always thought about her, I could tell just as I could tell that Emmett thought about that busty blonde was saw too. It was crazy what those three girls did to us Cullen boys. Well four, since I also had a thing for Bella and Isabella. It was crazy really, I couldn't have one of them, and I might be stuck in the friend zone with the other. I__ leaned against the lockers, and smiled at Bella. "Jasper and Alice have met once before, at a beach... I guess Alice knows this girl named Isabella Swan and they were on the beach and we saw them... Isabella doesn't really like me. The girl that punched my face that first week of school that I was here for... That's Isabella, our families don't really see eye to eye and well she just struck when she saw my face."_

_"Oh, she sounds interesting..." Bella mumbled looking down at her shoes._

_Why couldn't this girl tell I loved her? She was amazing in every way and made me feel so different from the Mafia Prince I was. Isabella was someone I had dreams about having, but I couldn't have her, ever. Isabella was just a figment of my imagination when it came to girls I could be with. We were to Romeo and Juliet to proceed in any kind of relationship. Bella, she made me laugh and seem normal. I needed that, a girl who could make me think I was normal. I didn't have normal. I never have, I never will. I will forever be different in my home life and it was better to find someone in the mafia world._

_"Mhm, you kind of remind me of her, just less hostile. Isabella would be here yelling at me if I were talking to her instead of you. Your quieter, and actually put up with me." I laughed, looking down happily at Bella, trying to make her see that I never noticed her change in mood. I could tell though, and I hated that I brought Bella's mood down._

_When I heard the bell ring, I was about to jump out of my skin."Shit I'm late! Mr. Banner is going to kill me!"_

I was brought out of my thoughts as Jasper came into my closet, bumping hard into my shoulder.

"You hit the sack with that Bella chick yet?" He asked, leaning against my wall.

I rolled my eyes and then pulled out a Coca Cola graphic tee shirt and found a pare of dark washed jeans. I threw them on my bed and walked around Jasper as I searched for something else to go with the outfit. I found a dark navy, red, and white flannel shirt.

"No dude, I told you were just friends." I rolled my eyes again as I passed Jasper.

I pulled on my jeans and Jasper theatrically covered his eyes as I did so and I threw my dirty jeans at him.

"Your going to a party with me tonight, so is Emmett so you guys might want to try getting ready too."

"Dude, why the hell are you dragging me to a High School party?" Jasper complained, throwing my jeans back at me.

"Alice, the little black haired girl that was at the beach that one day with Isabella." I said with a mocking grin.

Jasper froze and stared at me blankly.

"How the hell do you know her name?" He yelled. I could tell he was a mix of pissed and happy to know that he would see Alice again. Jasper tackled me to the ground and started shaking me, demanding I tell him how I know Alice's name.

"She goes to school with Bella!" I laughed, pushing Jasper off me with ease.

"The fuck? And you didn't even think to tell me?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up, pulling on the flannel shirt and rolling up the sleeves. I put on the coke tee shirt on over it and fixed my hair in the mirror.

"GO GET READY! AND DRAG EMMETT WITH YOU!" I yelled at Jasper though he was only a few feet away.

"OK!" He yelled back and shoved past me in a laugh.

I started going through my watches, looking for one with a little bit of red in it, but was mostly black. I found the watched and pulled it on as I walked out of my room, grabbing my wallet and keys on the way out, shoving them into my pants pocket.

Jasper was waiting by the door wearing a plain white tee shirt with light washed jeans. He wore a black dinner jacket over his white shirt. Emmett was by Jasper's side looking bored ad slightly angry at me. Emmett was wearing a dark blue shirt that said "I'll give you something to blow" and the 'Double Bubble' logo on it. His jeans were a light blue.

"You ass wipes ready?" I asked with a smirk.

"Your an asshole." Emmett mumbled, walking behind me and climbed into my Volvo.

"The blonde from the beach is going to be there." I smirked wider and peeled out of our garage.

The ride was quiet and quick. I pulled up to Lauren's house, but saw that there was no where to park. I decided to park about three houses down.

My brothers followed me up to the house and we all stuck together.

"Edward!" I heard a nasal voice yelled to me and inwardly groaned. Lauren was walking up to me in the shortest skirt I'd ever seen and a barely there shirt that was even see through to her black lacy bra. It would have looked hot on someone like Bella, and my cock even twitched at the thought, but on Lauren she looked like a whore. "And you brought guys..." She smiled evilly, curling up against Emmett. His face was priceless and looked like he was about to throw up.

"Hey Edward!" I heard a voice call again, and this time it was the one I wanted to hear.

"Hey there Bells," I smiled at her as I turned around, meeting her gaze. She looked like the head of a pack with Alice by her right and I guessed the blonde's name was Rosalie by her left.

Bella looked beautiful in a small tight black lace dress, her long legs were toned and pale in comparison with her dress. She wore a pair of bright red fuck me pumps. Her hair looked about four inches longer and went down her back and almost touched her ass. There was a small head band in her hair with a tiny little bow on it. Her face looked almost bare except with blood red lips. I wished I could just take Bella upstairs and fuck her right there. It was amazing how easily turned on I was by this girl. I could see my brothers out of the corner of my eyes and they were all having the same reaction to their counterparts as I was having to Bella.

Alice looked cute in a white dress that I really didn't feel like looking at to long because Bella was just pulling in my attention. Rosalie was dark blue and I looked back at Bella happily. I couldn't stop the smile that grew on my lips. She looked amazing and I loved how she was smiling back at me. I guess that I was taking some things for granted, I knew that i wanted to see her in the school uniform again, but I knew I wouldn't. Bella was a sight to see, and I felt like I should cover her up so only I could look at how beautiful she was. I could see other guys looking at my Bella and I was about to punch all their faces in.

"You look amazing Bella," I said breathlessly, smiling at her like the idiot I was.

She smiled and brushed her hair back slowly, and ran a hand through the golden waves.

"Thanks, so do you..." She whispered softly, that I could barely hear over the loud pounding bass in the house. "Do you want a drink?" Bella asked, smiling softly up at me. Even in the heels she was only about an inch shorter than me.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

Bella nodded and walked into what I presumed to be the kitchen, and I knew she was swaying her ass in my face just to tease me.

As I waited for Bella to come back from the kitchen, I looked around the party, seeing so many faces I knew from school. Some of them were my friends, others weren't and I was actually sad to be leaving this school that I had been out for a month.

Alice and Jasper had tucked themselves into a corner in the living room and I didn't want to bother them

Rosalie and Emmett were already making out on the couch with some other couple, and I could tell they were about five minutes away from actually going upstairs to a bed room to hook up.

I went and sat on the porch, hoping Bella would be able to find me out here. I didn't want to seem like a loser standing in the hallway all by myself.

About ten minutes later I turned around to see Bella standing in the hallway, but Jasper was by her side. I had a full view of Bella's face, and not Jasper's, who's back was to me. He looked tense and Bella looked afraid, like she had seen a ghost. I hopped she was ok, but she didn't look ok. She looked like she was about to fall over. Whatever Jasper was whispering to her was scaring her and I didn't want my brother saying lies about me.

I stood up and walked inside of the house and Bella wasn't looking at me, she was looking down at the ground, looking guilty and scared. I wanted to help her, defend and protect Bella from whatever Jasper was saying to her.

I was able to get the end of the conversation as I got closer.

"Jasper... Please don't tell him... I need to be the one to tell him... _If_ I tell him..." Bella whispered.

"Bella, you have to, because he really, really likes you. If you don't tell him what I know, then you'll defiantly lose him, and lose everything you have."

"Jasper..." She looked up at him with pleading eyes, scared doe eyes.

I used then go inter-vain and save my Bella.

"Whats going on here?" I asked quietly, wrapping an arm around Bella, trying to pry her away from Jasper. He was standing over her, but slowly backed off when he saw me.

"I'll talk to you later Bella." Jasper said slowly, walking back over to Alice, casting us one last glance before sitting down and pulling Alice into his lap.

"What was that about?" I asked irritated, looking down at Bella.

I could see the tears filling her eyes, and I felt sorry for getting upset with her, because I didn't know what was going on. It might not even had been her fault and I was starting to get angry at her.

"Nothing... It was nothing..." Bella mumbled softly, finally realizing that I was here with her. "Here, I um got you a beer..." She said, handing me a red plastic cup.

"Let's go out on to the porch." I said, wrapping an arm around Bella's waist, guiding her outside.

Bella nodded and leaned into me, a small smile on her lips. I think she was trying to be sneaky, but I could tell she took in a deep drag of my scent. It made me smile to see Bella curled around my arm like that. It made me think that she was mine. I loved that, that idea, thinking that Bella was my girlfriend.

There was something Jasper wanted her to tell me, and it confused the hell out of me, but I choose to ignore it. I'm sure it wasn't anything big. Bella would tell me when she was ready. She was so quiet sometimes, yet so strong willed. Bella was unlike any other girl and I wanted to have her become mine. I could see myself marring her, loving her... Making Bella my wife, was something I could see, it was a very possible future and I wanted it so badly.

As we walked out onto the porch Bella shivered from the light breeze and curled her smaller body against mine. It felt amazing and I loved how she looked to me for warmth, and comfort. I would give anything for just a look into Bella's intriguing mind. The way she thought was astounding. Bella would get quiet, and her eyebrows would pull together as she thought deeply about whatever she was thinking about.

I lead her outside, onto the porch and rubbed her arms slightly as Bella shivered a bit as we walked outside into the cool June night.

"You ok Bells?" I asked her quietly, rubbing her arms a bit more.

"Yeah... I'm ok..." She whispered curling into me. I loved how she could trust herself around me, and how she would just fit into my arms the rare times she let me hold her. Bella was something from her though, and that was fair, since I'm holding something back from her as well. I was working on finding a way to tell her. But that first day of school and she was suck a bitch because of rumors, what would she do if she found out the truth? Would she run away kicking and screaming? I knew I couldn't tell her because all trust would be gone from our relationship, and we would have nothing.

I walked over to the far end of the porch, leaning against the railing and pulled Bella close to me. She stood between my legs and wrapped her arms around my body. It felt amazing to feel her pull comfort from me and how close she was to me made me smile wide.

"Jasper said you had to tell me something..." I said slowly, quietly. I wasn't sure if I should be bringing it up, but I did.

Bella sniffled a bit and snuggled more into me, hiding her beautiful face in my shirt. If she was any other girl, I'd be worried that she would get make up stuck on it and I'd never be able to wear it again. But Bella was different, I could trust her and I knew that she wouldn't do that on purpose, or even on accident. I wrapped my arms tighter around Bella and kissed her hair softly, a bold move on my part. It might have been the beer she had given me, but I had a new courage, and I was defiantly planning on kissing her tonight. If I couldn't have Bella her entire live, I would make her mine until she ran away from me knowing the monster I was.

"I-I just need some time... I'll tell you someday Edward." She whispered into my shirt softly. Though there was loud ass music playing, there was also a quiet sense outside, and I could clearly hear every word that came out of her mouth.

I nodded and kissed her hair once more. Bella looked up at me with tearful eyes, and her make up was still in place. She looked like an angel and I hated myself for possibly getting her mixed up in my families affairs. Bella was an innocent, she was someone that should never be hurt, that should never, ever, be put in any kind of danger. She was someone that was normal. I tossed that word around so many times, and I knew what it was now that I know Bella. Normal was someone that didn't kill, it was someone that went to the mall and someone that hung out with friends on the weekends. Normal when your an adult is going to work, and paying your rent. It was having dinner parties and being the best you could be. A normal adult could start a family, and no one had to take over for anyone. It was all just one big cycle when your an adult, no crime and no blood.

"Bella..." I whispered, moving my lips slowly to hers. I was ready to feel her pressed up against me, feel her lips on mine, and feel what she tasted like. My lips were less than an inch from mine, and I was so close. It was seeming like life was turning in slow motion.

"Edward..." Bella gasped out against my lips, I could taste her breath. Her voice was a whisper, barely able to be heard, but I could hear it, and I could hear something in her voice telling me to continue.

Then I heard something else, the most familiar noise other than maybe my father yelling or my mother singing Irish folk songs in the kitchen. The police, the sirens were getting closer and closer and I could tell that they were going to stop at this party. I knew people inside were not only carrying alcohol, but I saw some meth and marijuana inside.

Bella and I hadn't moved, we were still have an inch a part and looking into each others eyes. As I heard the screaming and yelling from both the cops and students at the party, I knew I had to leave. Emmett and Jasper had already left, I knew it. And the cops couldn't catch me here at not only at a party like this, but also as a mafia lords son.

But Bella was the first to move from our trance. The balcony we were on was about twenty feet off the ground and what Bella did next shocked me, and turned me on at the same time. Bella slid off her heels and jumped up on the banister, standing tall and proud, looking inside of the sliding glass doors and caught sign of the cops. Her eyes flashed to mine, and I saw something familiar in there, but couldn't quiet place.

"You coming?" Bella growled before leaping onto the ground. She landed lightly on the balls of her feet, and she took off running, not even bothering to wait for me.

I saw Bella disappear into the night and I turned around, seeing someone making their way towards the balcony. Only a minute had passed since the police arrived, and I was ready to book it. I leaped over the railing and took off running in the direction Bella was on.

It wasn't long till I was in the woods and I was starting to freak out a bit. Had Jasper and Emmett made it out ok? Or did they get arrested? Did they take the girls with them, or did the girls get arrested too? Lost in my running, I tripped over a root or some shit, and fell flat on my face.

"Finally you made it!" Bella whisper/yelled at me.

"Yeah, Um what did I fall over?" I half moaned, rolling onto my back and looking up into the dark tree tops.

"My leg." She said in a matter of fact voice, but she didn't sound hurt. I still couldn't see Bella and I turned my head to look at her. I could only see the outline of her, and something looked off. It was just her outline, but her hair seemed thicker from what I could see, and not as wavy as it was at the party. It seemed the same length, but something just seemed off.

"Are you ok?" I asked, closing my eyes as I felt some warm liquid spread over my forehead slowly. I knew I was bleeding, but I could have cared less at that moment.

"I'm fine. I ditched my shoes a little farther back though, and I cut my dress running into a bush. But other than all that I'm fine."

"Ok," I said quietly, exhaling slowly.

There was a long silence and all we could hear was the distant commotion of people yelling and sirens going off from the party. At least now I know what the people in the life boats felt like on the _Titanic_. Even though I hated about half the people at the party, listening to the yelling and sirens scared me slightly for their safety.

"Edward, I have to go." Bella said suddenly, standing up and turning away from me.

I was shocked at how quickly she jumped up and left, walking quickly away from me.

"Bella wait!" I called, trying to scramble my way up to at least make sure she made it out of the woods ok.

"Edward, no you wait!" Bella turned and yelled to me. I still couldn't see her clearly and I wanted to kiss her and get it over with. "I need to go! I can't stay hidden in this forest forever, ok? I need to get home and away from all this, I can't get caught here!" She yelled, her voice edging on hysteria.

"But-"

"No Buts!" She screamed and ran off. As she ran away I could hear the tears in her breath as she ran away. I hoped I wasn't the one who was making Bella cry.

About five minutes of wait, and watching where Bella ran away from, I started walking. I wasn't sure where I was or anything so I decided for just going straight. I felt my cell phone vibrate inside my pocket and I forgot about it, and answered it quickly when the screen said it was Jasper calling.

"Jasper?" I yelled into the phone.

_"Edward dude your ok!" _Jasper yelled back.

"Yeah, I was outside and ran when the cops came."

_"We ran out the side door when we heard the cops coming. No one else heard because they were either to busy fucking or doing drugs."_

"Are the girls with you?" I asked, knowing Bella would shoot me if they got arrested.

_"Yeah, Alice's idea to run out the side door actually. I thought Rose was going to be a bitch about running, but she was to freaked to care... Ouch! Mother fucker come on now!" _Jasper yelled to someone on the other end of the line. _"Rose hit me..."_ He grumbled like I could do something about it.

"Just come find me jackass. I want to get home. And I'm sure there's still some cops running around. You know how much they would love to catch a Cullen."

_"Where are you?"_

I looked around as I walked through the trees and saw a street sign.

"Corner of _Violetta Drive _and _Smithson Road._"

_"Be there in a bit."_

I hung up the phone and sat on the street curb, looking around for my Volvo to come and get me.

"You are damn right that the police would love to catch a Cullen, Mr. Cullen." A voice said from behind me and I was knocked out a second later.

* * *

><p><strong>OOooooooh Cliffy huh? Haha Hoping to post another chapter this weekend, but don't get your hopes up. I need to work on my other story too. Might do another post from like Alice's POV instead next. Someones view on the cops and the party and how someone can't find Edward. Take all the guesses you want on who it is who caught him. ;D Haha<strong>

**Well until my next update, adios amigos/amigas.3**

**Lots of Love,**

**CullenWannaBe00**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

_Alice_

* * *

><p>The party was different than what I had been to. I mean I had been to a bunch of Lauren's party's, but really I had never been to one of these parties with a <em>date<em> waiting for me. Really though, I was so happy to just have a date. And much more than that, I was happy that Jasper was going to be there. He was my soul mate, I knew it. Sure I hadn't actually talked to him, or seen him more than once, but I knew that I was going to be with him forever.

Bella never understood that kind of mumbo jumbo, but I didn't care. I believed enough for the two of us. Just picturing Jasper holding me in my arms made me wet, and I couldn't wait to see him once more, and I could actually talk to him too! It only made me happier, and more hyper as Bella said. It also made me more determined to dress us in the hottest, most sexy clothes that I could get my hands on.

I put Isabella in a midnight black dress that was covered from end to end in black lace, there wasn't a section of the dress _not _covered in lace. I made sure it was really tight and accented her every curve. I knew Isabella had a body, and even though she can dress herself, sometimes she couldn't dress in her body type correctly. Red Juicy pumps that made her a few more inches taller. I loved to see Bella's long legs. Not that I was a lesbian or anything, but she should use what she has, because if she doesn't I will most defiantly use my assets. I did her make up natural other than her blood red lips that matched the same shade as her pumps. Her hair was loose, and we used a longer blonde wig to make her Bella hair style longer, and the waves cascaded down her back with a small head band in her hair to contrast her 'light blonde' hair with a small red bow on it.

My outfit was more innocent than her, a total opposite actually, but I planned it that way. I found a white dress with three ruffles along the bottom half of the dress and the middle layer was an ivory color than white. A thin red belt went around my waist, and sat just under my breasts. The black designs all along the dress reminded me of flowers and I thought it looked amazing.

As we all walked into the party, I could feel eyes on us, but mostly Rosalie. She was to beautiful for her own good. I was on Isabella's right and Rose on her left. I could see Jasper standing next to Edward, and I could feel myself gravitating towards him almost. He was so beautiful, if a man can be beautiful. Isa told me that Edward told her that Jasper was nineteen and in collage. I loved how Bella was a spy type person for me and Rose on the guys that were always on our mind.

Jasper was standing basically in my spot next to Edward wearing a plain white tee shirt and a pair of light washed jeans. I could tell that they had designer origins, but I didn't have a clear enough view to see what designer it was. A black jacket covered his arms that I could tell were so very muscular. He was leaner than Emmett, but stronger than Edward, but that might have been just due to his sheer age. Jasper's long blonde hair was shining lightly under the dim-ish light. It was slightly wavy and looked amazing on him. I could tell that people were affected by Jasper, I didn't know how, but maybe I had a secret sense about people too. I was always telling Isa I was psychic. I think she was just humoring me though.

"Hey Edward!" Bella called with a smile as we walked closer to the boys, and it seemed all three of them only had gotten hotter as we got closer.

"Hey there Bells," Edward grinned. They were so cute together, but they were always dancing on the edge of their relationship.

After Edward took in about what seemed like five minutes, I was also looking Jasper down. I had read in _Seventeen _to always keep a smile on your face when you like a guy, but not creepy smiles, normal, 'Hey I like you,' smiles. And i was good at them.

"You look amazing Bella," Was the last thing I heard Edward whisper before Jasper held out his arm to escort me somewhere, it was the most romantic thing I had ever seen, let alone have done to me. I wrapped my arm around his gracefully and smiled up at Jasper. He was so much taller than me, even when I was in heels, but I loved how he smiled down at me. It made me feel tall.

I completely believed that Jasper was my soul mate. We had never spoke before, and I had only seen him twice. But we seemed so in sync with each other and I squeezed his arm a little tighter as I thought about how perfect Jasper was.

He lead me to a small corner in the living room where we could watch people dance, or just talk. The sound system was in the family room, so I could easily talk to Jasper, but when he leaned forward to whisper in my ear, I had never felt so special.

"Hello Alice... We had never gotten a chance to formally meet." He whispered in my ear. I could feel his warm breath on my ear and neck. Normally I would have been so grossed out, and discussed. But Jasper's breath was cool like mint, and felt like a security blanket wrapping around me.

"Hello Jasper, I'm Alice." I whispered back to him, wrapping my arms around Jasper's neck. Until then I hadn't realized I was sitting on his lap, but I was small, I was light. He wouldn't notice. As I wrapped my arms around his neck, it brought our faces closer together. Our lips were close, and my ass was digging into his semi erect cock.

"How do you know Bella?"

Shit.

I hated answering this question.

"Oh, we had been friends since we were little. But I moved up here when I was younger so we kept in touch with letters when we were a part. Shes my best friend." I half lied easily.

Jasper nodded his head and peeked around me to see Edward standing on the porch alone, looking over the stars. When Isa had come out of the kitchen with two cups I could see the gears turning in Jasper's head. He knew that Bella was Isabella and Isabella was Bella.

Jasper tried getting up, but I wiggled a bit, trying to make him stay sititng down.

"Stay with me?" I whispered, my lips pulling into a slight pout. As Isabella's best friend, it was my job to keep her secrets.

"I'll go get us some drinks." Jasper said slowly and gently slid me off his lap. Before he left, I felt his lips touch my forehead.

I watched Jasper walk towards the kitchen and stop Isabella. I couldn't help myself but to watch. I didn't want Jasper to get up and walk over there though. If not fore Isabella's sake, but for my own. I felt bare without Jasper next to me. I knew deep down I was meant to be with him. I might be seen as crazy to think that, but it made so much sense to me. It was why I was never attracted to other guys, or girls (I never had, nor I never will). But I only saw Jasper in this crowded room and I was so excited to have this feeling. I may not know his favorite color yet, or how he liked his coffee, but I would one day, and I would forever cherish Jasper in every way someone could be cherished.

Watched the reactions on both Isa and Jasper's faces made me worried. My best friend was on the verge of tears, and I was just sitting here watching it happen. It killed me inside and I wanted to help, but I knew I should stay out of it. All I could do was make sure Isabella put on her big girl panties in the morning. They way Isa held a gun was where all her confidence was, and I knew it. Without a gun she felt weak. Isa could do anything though, and I knew it. But she had told me countless times before that Edward would bring her to her knees one day, that he was her weakness, and he didn't even know the power he had over her.

I looked over when I saw the sliding glass doors open and saw Edward walk quickly to his brother and Isabella. I couldn't tell if he was more furious at his brother for clearly upsetting Isa, or more upset_ for _Isabella _because_ his brother had upset her.

Words were exchanged and Edward lead Isa back outside. She looked like she was about to cry and I knew that Jasper shouldn't have done what he did, or maybe he should have. I have been telling Bella for weeks now that she should tell Edward who Bella was, and that she was fake and Isabella, herself, was in love with Edward.

Jasper was back a few minutes later, a beer bottle in one hand, a Mike's Hard Lemonade in the other with a little pink straw poking out the top. He knew me so well, and we didn't really know each other yet. MHL was the only alcohol I ever drank, only because it didn't make me sick and I actually liked the taste. I didn't even like wine or champagne.

"I thought you would like this." Jasper smiled handing me my bottle. He sat back down on the couch next to me and I wiggled my way back into his side, cuddling a bit against him. "Never thought Id feel this way about a girl.. Especially a _high school _girl." He laughed softly.

I looked up at Jasper and saw him smiling down at me. I could see adoration in his eyes, and something I couldn't quiet place. Betrayal? Confusion? Hurt? I knew he liked me, but maybe he was someone that didn't like lying.

"Your nineteen, and technically a teenager yourself. High school is only a state of mind. Id like to think that I at least act like a Sophmore in collage." I said with a shrug and took a small sip of my lemonade.

"I feel bad that I don't know your age."

"Seventeen." I glanced up at Jasper who raised his eyebrows up at me and my nonchalant-ness of the situation. "Don't worry Jazz, the legal age of consent is seventeen. We can bone if you want."

Jasper's jaw dropped at what I told him and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I was only kidding. I have morals, and a strict, well mostly strict Catholic moral code." I giggled and kissed his cheek softly.

He took a long deep drink of his beer and wiped his forehead theatrically. "Your a pistol, Ill give you that much." Jasper laughed and hugged me closer to him.

I loved how Jasper held me close instead of pushing me away. No one but Isa and my aunt knew that I was abused when I was little by my father. I didn't want that to define me for the rest of my life, and I wanted to move past it. My father was a drug addict so he dealt with his anger by using me as his punching bag. I was always so small, it made me an easy target. I was small compared to Jasper, but he didn't want to hit me, he only wanted to care for me, at least, I hoped that was all he wanted from me.

"You know about Bella don't you?" I whispered, nursing my lemonade gently in my hands. I couldn't look at Jasper, and whatever light hearted mood we had was gone now.

I felt Jasper nod and I glanced up at him. His eyes were sad, and that only made me sadder.

"Are you going to tell him, are you going to tell Edward what you know?" I whispered softly to Jasper. I wanted to make sure my best friend was safe, we were all playing with fire getting to know the Cullen boys. Even for Rose it was dangerous for her to hang out with Emmett, she could find out that we were associated with the mafia life, with all the horrors she saw in the papers, they were both the Swan's, and the Cullen's doing. Plus multiple other mafia families that rivaled us and wanted to destroy us.

I didn't want to think about that though, I didn't want to think about how several factors came in through other things. I didn't want to think that if Rose found out that we were involved in the mafia, then she would tell her parents, and then it would spread through Chicago's society.

If the Cullen's knew that Bella was Isabella, they would have a field day with that information, especially if they knew and she didn't know that they knew. They could easily kill her as Bella and they could just... Let her die and they would go after Charlie. The Swan's were my second family, more likely my first even though I loved my aunt I never saw her around. So they Swan's were my family... I didn't want anyone hurt. I knew that the mafia and organized crime was a dangerous business, but I never thought that Charlie Swan would ever die. Then again I never thought his father would die either. This was a scary thought and it made me shiver.

Jasper felt me shiver, so he pulled my closer to him and I felt him kiss my forehead once more.

"I know we haven't known each other long... But I feel like we should be together... Forever." He whispered the last word breathlessly and I could feel my heart beat faster in my chest. "I've never felt this pull towards a girl.. And I know your young, and your parents must have embedded it in your brain that older guys only want sex... But I won't push you... Or make you feel bad, or sad..."

I couldn't take it any longer. It might have been the alcohol that made me so bold, but I couldn't take it anymore. I crushed my lips against Jasper's hard, but I didn't force my tongue into his mouth like a drunk girls kiss. I lead it, and I kept it soft and slow. But there was a hidden edge in it. I had never been so moved by some ones words before and I had to show him how much I appreciated them. I wasn't going to have sex with him right there, I mean I had dignity, but Jasper was going to take my virginity one day, I knew it with that kiss. He was being so gently with me and our lips danced together in sync and it was like we had been kissing forever. It was nothing like my first kiss with some kid named Jason, who's lips were so slobbery it was gross and I threw up afterward.

I would have kept kissing Jasper if we weren't shaken by someone and I spilled my Mike's Hard all over the floor.

It was Emmett and Rose. Rosalie's face was covered in panic and I knew something was wrong. My eyes flashed to Jasper's who immediately stood up and pulled me off the couch with him a little more forcefully than I wanted him to. My mind quickly flashed to a time when my father pulled me into the bathroom and threw me in the bathtub when I had a speck of mud on my ankle from walking home from school since he couldn't, or wouldn't pick me up. He was angry that I was dirty and said that no pure blood Italian stayed dirty so he threw me in the bathtub and made me take a full on shower. I could still smell the beer on his skin and I felt my eyes weld up with tears. I knew that Jasper didn't mean to hurt me, or to make me think of my sick father. But I couldn't help my minds thoughts.

"The cops are on their way." Emmett said roughly as he and Jasper guided me and Rosalie into the hallway.

I saw three options there.

One: We go out the front door and we just act like nothing has happened.

Two: Out the back door, and run into the woods.

Three: Side door, there was houses and we could go through their back yards and such.

"Follow me!" I all but screamed, pulling Jasper towards the side door and ditched my heels in the trash can on the way. I knew we would be hopping fences and running through bushes. I knew how important it was to get out of that party. If the cops found the Cullen's, and Isabella they would freak and arrest them on the spot for what their families have done.

Everyone followed me soon after and caught on quickly. Even Rosalie took off her Channel heels and ran. She was scared shitless, but she was only scared of being caught drinking at a party full of teenagers. Even though she was twenty-one, Rose would get in trouble for possibly buying the beer for everyone. She didn't know that her boyfriend was a killer, and I wasn't going to be the one to tell her.

Running was fairly easy. We were all in good shape and we could hear the yelling and screaming and sirens from the party only about three minutes after we left. I just prayed that Edward and Isabella made it out ok.

Finally after running for about ten minutes we were far enough away from the party to catch our breath and called Edward. It was Jasper's idea. He knew that I was worried about Isabella and he was worried about is own brother. I made Jasper put it on speaker so that I could hear if Bella was there.

_"Jasper?"_ We all heard Edward yell into the phone. There was a slight panic to his voice I didn't like.

_"_Edward dude your ok!" Jasper yelled back. I was so excited that Edward answered and we all knew it was a good sign.

_"Yeah, I was outside and ran when the cops came."_

"We ran out the side door when we heard the cops coming. No one else heard because they were either to busy fucking or doing drugs."

"Are the girls with you?"Edward asked, he was a smart one who caught on quickly. I smiled at Rose and Emmett and Jasper taking that as a sign that everything was going to be ok.

"Yeah, Alice's idea to run out the side door actually. I thought Rose was going to be a bitch about running, but she was to freaked to care... Ouch! Mother fucker come on now!" Jazz yelled after Rosalie's fist came in contact with his arm, the girl was tough when she wanted to be. "Rose hit me..."

_"Just come find me jackass. I want to get home. And I'm sure there's still some cops running around. You know how much they would love to catch a Cullen."_

"Where are you?"

_"Corner of Violetta Drive and Smithson Road."_

"Be there in a bit." Jasper said, snapping his phone shut and turning to us. "Lets go pick up Edward."

I nodded and linked my arm through Jasper's, hanging slightly on his arm as if he was escorting me, and took in a deep breath of his scent. He smelled like pine, and cigarettes. Mostly I hated the smell of cigarettes, but it seemed to complete Jasper. He was perfect in my eyes, and nothing could compare to him. Ever.

Emmett was walking next to us, and was giving Rosalie a piggy back ride since she didn't want to ruin her pedicure more than it has been. They were cute together, and it seemed almost liked they balanced one another out. Hell, maybe they were soul mates too.

When we were getting close to the street, we saw a dark black car drive by. No one thought much of it except that they were probably on their way home. No one even really said anything about it, no one cared.

I shivered lightly and Jasper took off his jacket, and gently laid it over my shoulders. It smelled like him, and I loved how it was to big for my pettie body.

We were on the corner of Violetta Drive and Smithson Road, but there was no Edward. We expected him to be standing there waiting, and he wasn't there.

As soon as we got there, I saw Isabella run up to us.

She looked liked hell. Her wig was gone, and her long brown hair was down her back. Isabella's dress was tattered and ripped like no other and there was mud on her knees. There were twigs in her hair and scratches down her arms. I was surprised that she was crying or something. I knew Isa was tough, but not this tough. Her eyes were red and puffy and tears were falling freely from her eyes. I'd never seen Isabella cry and I knew something was wrong.

"Someone came and took Edward!" She half yelled and half screams.

"What?" Everyone seemed to say at the same time. As soon as those words were out of her mouth, I knew that Isa was freaked out and scared.

"Edward and I ran through the woods to get away from the police and I lost my wig and I had to get away from him before he saw me. But I stayed close enough for me to watch him and stuff... He was taken! I couldn't do anything because I was too far away, it was to fast and I couldn't see who took him! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I should have thought when I was getting ready and brought my gun, but I didn't think-"

Isabella was cut off by Rosalie slapping her.

"Get a hold of yourself! Dammit, so someone just fucking kidnapped him?" Rose screeched and put her hands on her hips.

Bella nodded mutely and bit her lower lip. The tears had stopped, but she looked like she was going to break down at any second.

"Aro... Aro Volturi... Simple as that. They want the power, they can't take down the Swan's, so they go for second in power and rank. Us." Emmett said emotionlessly.

"Who are the Volturi?" Rose asked shocked. She hadn't experienced anything like this before. If Emmett had noticed Bella was no longer here, he didn't show it, or care for that matter. Maybe he knew all ready too.

"A family-" Jasper started saying, but I cut him off.

"It doesn't matter Rose, now we just need to get home. I know your worried and stuff about Edward, but we need to go and let the family deal with it." I said quickly, pulling away reluctantly from Jasper and to Rosalie's side, pulling her towards the street corner we had wondered from. The Swan's had a driver, and I could always call him to pick me up. I gave his number a ring, and told him where we were at and he said he would be there in about fifteen minutes.

"Why? We need to call the police!" Rosalie all but yelled.

It was my turn to slap Rosalie.

"We just came from a party with alcohol, and yes a missing person is more important, but most likely people are still running and messing around at the party. So we're on our own right now." I growled, turning towards Isa. "See you at home?" I asked softly and she nodded.

The Cullen boys surrounded her, talking and trying to figure out what all she knew and if she knew where Edward might be and stuff like that.

I made sure that Rose couldn't hear their conversation, and soon the car pulled up, taking me and Rosalie away.

"Why couldn't we stay... Or call the cops... Why did Isabella stay with them..." Rosalie asked softly.

"I'm not a loud to answer you Rose." I answered mechanically. I couldn't say anything to her either, and if I could, I wasn't sure where I would begin.

The ride home was quiet, and the house was even quieter as we walked inside. Everyone was asleep, and I wished that I could just hear some kind of movement from somewhere. It was creepy to walk into a mansion and there be no noise.

As me and Rose walked up the grand staircase I wondered if Edward was ok, if Isabella was alright, where was she and if she could take care of herself without her gun. I was so worried I could barely stand up, then again I might just have been exhausted also.

I made sure that Rose was safe in her guest room. Her room was always the same, away from Isabella's room and away from Charlie's office. Isabella and Charlie's rooms were sound proof, so Rose would never hear anything that would happen or what words would be said behind those walls.

I climbed a few more stairs, and walked a few more feet into Isabella's room. I looked at the wall paper, then the carpet. I could see that my bare feet had left little dirt prints on the floor. I would have to ask the maid to clean it soon, otherwise Isabella's carpet would be ruined.

I didn't care about the sheets, or anything else, I just stripped down to my strapless bra and panties, climbing in Isa's bed, letting the blankets consume me.

As I waited for sleep, I started to become numb, and I waited for some other feeling to take over as I slept away the night slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooooooooooooooooo Whatcha all think? I was thinking Bella's pov, just doing the story how I was doing it before. Alice's pov was just a treat lol.<strong>

**Sorry for the forever late update. I went to band camp last week (no jokes _ haha), and I also manage a RPG on roleplayer(dot)me. Having three other stories also sets me back haha. Im going to update at least every other week, and I suggest everyone checks out my other stories. The next updated story will be Two to a Whole. And after that Till Theres Nothing Left will be updated. Its a cycle and I need time for everything. **

**Now I would personally like to thank MariaLorenzen who has a whole little sections in my reviews all by her lol. Thanks for reading and being supportive. I love your reviews.**

**I would also like to thank lilmstran who reviews a lot. Thanks so much.**

**I read every single review, at least 5 times because they make me feel good, and I love that I know people love this story. Im so glad that people are reading and reviewing. I appreciate the support!**

**Well until my next update, adios amigos/amigas.3**

**Lots of Love,**

**CullenWannaBe00**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_Isabella_

* * *

><p>"Finally you made it!" I half whispered, half yelled at Edward. I was aware of the people around the edges of the woods. There were so many. Drunken kids scrambling away to make sure the cops don't get them, and cops trying to get them. It must have been a slow crime day since it seemed that almost half of the police force of Chicago was ambushing this party.<p>

When Edward was running, he had tripped over my leg like I intended for him to do. I knew he was heading in this direction, so it was simple to really just lay my leg out to stop him. I had to hide from Edward, so I had my back facing the moon, the only light in the woods. I lost my wig almost as soon as I entered the woods, and I could care less. I needed away, Edward and I both. As I ran through the woods, I tripped slightly, landing my knees in the mud, I had scratches up and down my arms from branches, and I could feel leaves in my hair. So you could say that the reason I hid from Edward was because I didn't want him to see my hair, or more so, I didn't want him to see me ugly and covered in mud and such.

"Yeah, Um what did I fall over?" Edward moaned slightly as he rolled onto his back.

"My leg." I said simply, watching Edward closely. I could tell he was looking at me, but he couldn't see me very well I knew, but I could see him perfectly. There wasn't much wrong with his appearance than he had some twigs in his hair. Though I could see the beginnings of a cut that most likely would need stitches on his forehead.

"Are you ok?"

No, I wasn't. I was about to expose my identity to the boy who was supposed to be my enemy, but I was slowly falling in love with him. No I wasn't ok, I was stuck in the middle of the woods, with cops everywhere and I was dirty, gross and my clothes were in tatters. I had mud on me and cuts all over my body. Of course I was going to lie.

"I'm fine. I ditched my shoes a little farther back though, and I cut my dress running into a bush. But other than all that I'm fine."

"Ok," He whispered, letting out a low breath..

"Edward, I have to go." I said after a long silence, and it was true. I couldn't stand so close to him, and not reveal who I truly was. But most importantly, I was about to jump this boy and kiss the living hell out of him. I could make out his lips perfectly, and I just wanted to press mine to his so badly. I needed away from him, so I quickly jumped up and left, running away into the woods.

I didn't get far before Edward called for me, asking me to wait.

"Bella wait!"

"Edward, no you wait!" I yelled, using my amazing acting skills to get where I needed to, away. "I need to go! I can't stay hidden in this forest forever, ok? I need to get home and away from all this, I can't get caught here!" I could feel the fake tears about to fall. To bad that he couldn't see. I'm sure that I could put on an amazing show. Maybe I should move to Hollywood.

"But-"

"No Buts!"

I was gone then. He couldn't see me, but I could see him, and I heard him speaking into his cell phone after about five minutes and I sat in the woods, just making sure that Edward would make it home safe. Once I saw someone I knew he knew take him home. Then I knew that he would be fine and I would see him soon. But he couldn't see me now... I needed space from him. Maybe then I would lose the longing in me to kiss him, hell even more than kiss him.

"Jasper?...Yeah, I was outside and ran when the cops came...Are the girls with you?...Just come find me jackass. I want to get home. And I'm sure there's still some cops running around. You know how much they would love to catch a Cullen...Corner of _Violetta Drive _and _Smithson Road._" Edward said into his phone. I hated once sided conversations.

"You are damn right that the police would love to catch a Cullen, Mr. Cullen." A voice said from what seemed like out of no where, then a figure was above Edward, knocking him out cold.

I had to press my hand to my mouth before I screamed loudly. I didn't want to be found. It would do no one any good if Edward and I were both captured. A Cullen and a Swan would bring big money, power or whatever the hell this guy wanted. Edward and I combined would control pretty much all of Chicago together once we got older, even if we never actually worked together. There wouldn't be a single thing that was Cullen or Swan.

I had to get to the others. I had to find them and tell them that Edward had been kidnapped.

As soon as I appeared out of the trees, I saw them. Oh if only they had come only minutes earlier. Then maybe, just maybe there wouldn't be a missing Edward. We'd all be fine, and laugh about it in fifteen years, that is if we all are alive by the, safe and sound. And still friendly with each other.

No, I had to think positive thoughts. We will save Edward. We will bring him home safe... I will tell him that Bella doesn't exist... He won't freak out on me when I tell him... And Edward and I will live happily ever after. Forever and ever, ruling all of Chicago together.

"Someone came and took Edward!" I screamed at them. I didn't realize I was crying until then. I could feel my make up running down my face and my eyes swelling.

"What?" Everyone screamed at me, and it only scared me more. No one has ever yelled at me before. Why start now when I say that our friend has been kidnapped?

"Edward and I ran through the woods to get away from the police and I lost my wig and I had to get away from him before he saw me. But I stayed close enough for me to watch him and stuff... He was taken! I couldn't do anything because I was too far away, it was to fast and I couldn't see who took him! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I should have thought when I was getting ready and brought my gun, but I didn't think-"

I couldn't finish my sentence because Rosalie had slapped my quiet and she was glaring at me. I knew that she was pissed, and she looked it too.

"Get a hold of yourself! Dammit, so someone just fucking kidnapped him?" Rose screeched and put her hands on her hips.

I could only nod and look down. I ran out of waterworks, and I could feel my makeup drying weird and stuff. I'm sure it was hideous.

"Aro... Aro Volturi... Simple as that. They want the power, they can't take down the Swan's, so they go for second in power and rank. Us." Emmett said emotionlessly. I knew it was them, I could feel it. It wasn't Aro who had come and kidnapped Edward, he was to lazy. And he had people for that, everyone in this business had people who could easily be disposable.

"Who are the Volturi?" Rose asked shocked. She hadn't experienced anything like this before. If Emmett had noticed Bella was no longer here, he didn't show it, or care for that matter. Maybe he knew all ready too.

"A family-" Jasper started saying, but Alice cut him off. I'm sure that she remembered that really, this wasn't Rose's business until she and Emmett are married. She can't know any of this until she is married to a mobster. Its just tradition.

"It doesn't matter Rose, now we just need to get home. I know your worried and stuff about Edward, but we need to go and let the family deal with it." Alice said quickly, pulling away reluctantly from Jasper and to Rosalie's side, pulling her towards the street corner we had wondered from. Everyone in my family had a driver, and I knew that Alice could always call him to pick her up, since she was extended family they were required to do pretty much whatever she asked. Plus everyone just loves Alice. I saw her give his number a ring, and tell him where we all were at and he said he would be there in about fifteen minutes.

"Why? We need to call the police!" Rosalie all but yelled.

I saw Alice slap Rosalie with shock and I almost couldn't believe it.

"We just came from a party with alcohol, and yes a missing person is more important, but most likely people are still running and messing around at the party. So we're on our own right now." She growled, turning towards me. I always knew that Alice was perfect for this life, she was tough in the sweetest of ways. Almost like a spoiled little girl, just not as 'I get whatever I want' kind of way.

"See you at home?"Alice asked softly and I nodded to her.

Once they were gone, I turned towards Jasper and Emmett and almost broke into hysterics again. Their brother was missing, and I could have stopped it. God why was I such a spaz around him sometimes?

"We need to talk to Carlisle." Emmett stated. It was just a simple fact, and I realized that most likely I had to talk to the man that wanted me, and my father dead!

I had to get my act straight again. I had to get in control of myself.

"Of course. I should probably tell him all that I know about Edward being taken." I said simply.

Emmett and Jasper looked at me curiously and I could feel my blush spread all over my cheeks. It felt like a hot flame was over my skin as I felt their gazes on me. It was quiet embarrassing, here I was, supposed to bad ass Isabella, from the most powerful organized crime families in the country, possibly world, and I was blushing red because people were staring at me.

"Are you sure Isabella? That's like your asking for a death sentence." Jasper murmured. "Our father hates you... and your family with a passion."

"I know, and I might possibly be able to soften his out-look on me and my family for him when I help rescue his son."

Jasper sighed and nodded, pulling out his cell phone and murmured a few things into it to whomever he was talking to.

It was hard to just stand there, feeling actually dirty and gross.

"Our cousin, Irina had left a few of her outfits at our house when she visited last, you can get cleaned up and shes about the same size as you, so you can look presentable when you see our father."

I nodded and folded my hands in from of me, watching the two brothers before me, whom, about half a year ago I would have wanted to shoot them quickly and kill them within being in their presence for only a minute.

I saw a dark Bentley pull up under a street light and Jasper and Emmett climbed in the back. I took the hit and climbed in after them. It was spacious and I didn't even brush against Jasper who sat in the middle. The car had been changed and it was longer than most cars, only barely though. There was another row of seats parallel to the seats we sat on, so the car could hold six passengers comfortably and it looked almost like a normal car. I could tell that the windows were blacked out from the outside, no one wants to be spied on from the outside of the car. Quiet simple really to block out the windows from the outside. The police or anyone could really see inside and see if you were doing something illegal all of my cars were blocked out, mine, my fathers, mothers and even the cars we had for no reason.

The ride to the the Cullen home was a quiet one, but I really didn't feel awkward. I almost enjoyed it, and it would have been even pleasant under better circumstances. I didn't hate them anymore, I don't think I could ever again. because... they were my friends almost. Though we haven't really talked much, or really even had civil conversations with them because I hadn't seen them since the beach debacle but I felt like I knew them. Edward talked about them constantly and told me so many stories about his brothers. I knew that Emmett worked out every morning from four am to seven am, and he hated chocolate, only because he was allergic and no one else in the house could have any in the house in support for Emmett. Jasper still had a nightlight, but no one was supposed to talk about it, because Jasper would have a gun to their forehead in only a second. He only used the light still because when he was little, someone broke into their house intending to steal whatever they could. Edward had said that Jasper still can't sleep without the light, or wakes up with hearing the slightest noise at night.

When we arrived at the Cullen home, I was not really surprised. It was large, but not as large as mine. I felt like it was much to large for just me, my mother and my father. Yes, our maids and house keepers lived in the spare rooms when they need to. I just felt like we could use a smaller home, the largeness of it made me feel like really, me and my family weren't close sometimes even though we are.

The Cullen home was very grand. As the car stopped in the four car garage, I saw that there was a red motorbike of some kind, though I couldn't place the brand, a Jeep that looked custom made to be used off road, and a Mercedes. The garage was very clean and anything that wasn't white, was made of chrome.

As we walked inside, I noticed that it was styled in an almost all white interior I couldn't help but stare at almost everything. It was beautiful and not at all how I thought the Cullen family would live. I pictured maybe greens, and blacks as their design pallets. It was almost... Astonishing at how beautiful the house was.

"You like it? Our mother designed everything in the house. We each have our own design taste in our own rooms, but really our mother has the final say, and almost the whole house is white." Emmett said with a smile.

As if she was called into the room, Esme I assumed walked in, a dish towel in hand and a scowl on her face. Even though I could tell she was about to scowl at her sons, she was beautiful. Esme had a dark caramel colored hair that was framed around her face in soft waves to her shoulders. A dark green emerald brooch in her hair that was in the shape of a dragon fly. You could see Irish etched all along her features. Several freckles lined her face along her nose and cheek bones. Esme was tall, and slightly curvy, bit it seemed in all the right places. She wore a light sun dress that exposed her arms that had a sweet heart neckline. Her dress was cinched around her waist, under her breasts and it flowed to her feet. Her dress was a shade or two lighter than her brooch in her hair. She seemed almost like something from a fairy tale, Snow White perhaps with her milky skin. I had never seen Esme before and she surprised me at how soft her face was and such.

"You come home at almost three am and don't send me or your father a call at all? How dare you! Now where is Edward? I need to yell at him too! Your father has some business for you boys, and-" Esme stopped mid sentence when she finally noticed me it seemed like.

She studied me for what seemed like forever, like she knew who I was, or she had seen me before and couldn't quiet put a face to a name. But after a while, she seemed to snap back to her scowling. She didn't scowl like she was honestly angry, it just seemed how it was her motherly instinct.

"And how can you not at least call before telling me that you were bringing someone home! At least so I could draw her a bath or shower. She could wear something of Irina's. Surely there must be a reason to bring her home at this hour, and I know that you brought her to-to 'hook up'!" Esme exclaimed going slightly purple in the face. "At least you could have told me you were bringing... Isabella Swan home." She whispered my name to make sure that Carlisle hadn't heard it.

"Mrs. Cullen, really I don't mean to be a bother... I'm just hear to speak with your husband... There was some trouble at the party tonight..." I whispered softly, looking down at the floor.

"Oh hush now. Lets go get you cleaned up now, there's nothing more that Carlisle dislikes more than someone dirty in his presence." Esme smiled and set down her dish towel, taking my hand and leading me through their house.

Unfortunately, there was no pictures of Edward or any other family member on the walls, only fabulous art on each and every wall downstairs. The grand stair case in the foyer was beautiful, and very large.

Once we were on the landing upstairs, I saw that there were family pictures all along the walls there.

"Carlisle refuses people to see his families pictures, it blurs business he says... He never lets anyone upstairs that isn't family, so all our memories are stored up here." Esme said softly, smiling at me.

The pictures all looked professionally done, yet they all captured real moments of life. A small child, whom I presumed to be Emmett laughing, tossing a ball to a younger Esme. A picture or a five year old Edward on his way to school, smiling and laughing at the camera. A picture held away at arms length, the camera turned to look at the person taking the picture, and Esme. Carlisle was the photographer, and that surprised me. In the picture he was smiling and laughing, his free arm around Esme's waist, and his lips to his temple. You could see a child's arm in the background, and there were toys all over the yard.

"That picture was taken when Emmett was just two years old, and we found out that I was pregnant with Jasper..." Esme said with a proud smile. "No one knows really that Carlisle likes to use photography to calm his nerves... If he wasn't doing what he does now, he would be taking pictures of everything and everything... He has such a compassion for life I assure you... There's more to Carlisle that meets the eye."

"I have never really thought about Carlisle at home..." I chuckled softly, looking at Esme. "I see him... so... differently, and sometimes it scares me on how I see the world."

"Your a good girl Bella. I'm sure you will always find the right path." Esme said with a smile.

"You... called me-"

"Bella? Yes well... Edward has been talking about you constantly, and I knew that there was something familiar about you when I first laid eyes on you... If you put two and two together, you do realize that you aren't who you say you are honey... I do trust that you will come clean eventually... Until then your secret is safe with me, as I know it is with everyone else."

"Thank you." I whispered, unsure of what else to say to someone who doesn't even know me, but she was treating me with such compassion that she might as well be my mother almost.

"Lets go get you cleaned up now." Esme smiled and guided me into a bathroom.

I didn't realize how gross I was until I saw my reflection. My hair was tangled and frizzed, twigs and leaves stuck in it, and my dress was ripped in several places. Dried blood was on my arms, a little on my face, and all over my dress. How could running through the woods cause this much damage?

"Use whatever you need honey, and when your finished use a white towel hanging there... Go through those doors and Ill have some clothes laying out for you." Esme said with another smile that felt contagious.

I washed quickly, knowing that I needed to find Edward, do whatever I could to find him. And I ran my hair through a brush I found on the sink counter several times before I walked through the doors Esme pointed me to. It was a bedroom and there was an outfit sitting on the bed.

I slowly put it on, only slightly embarrassed that Esme had set out panties and a bra too. The outfit was a simple white dress that was cinched at the waist like Esme's, but a belt went around under my breasts. The belt was a dark red color that contrasted with the white in the dress. The dress only came to my knees and was a little tight. I assumed it was because Irina, the owner of the dress was about a size smaller than I am. Esme even set me a pair of red pumps in two sizes, and the nines fit me perfectly. By the time I was done dressing, my hair had air dried and went down my back in graceful waves.

It had been almost an hour since I had arrived, and I couldn't believe that I had almost forgot the reason I had come to my enemies home.

Emmett and Jasper were waiting for me outside of the bedroom and Emmett let out a low whistle.

"Don't you clean up well." He laughed softly and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Where's your father?" I said, getting down to business.

"He should be returning soon. He's an insomniac, and instead of getting sleep, or taking a pill our father works. Normally he comes home at around four, and then takes a half hour nap." Jasper said looking completely professional in a cream colored button up shirt and a dark black tie. He was dressed in gray dress pants and black polished shoes.

Emmett had changed too and was dressed similarly. He wore a pair of not exactly gray, but not black pants with a medium red shirt on, however Emmett was tie-less and his top button was undone on his shirt and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Would you kids like something to eat?" Esme said coming up the stairs. "Oh, Isabella, that dress looks lovely on you. If only it wasn't Irina's then I would absolutely give it to you!"

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen." I said gratefully.

"Please call me Esme... I hate when people call me Mrs. Cullen it makes me feel old, _and_ reminds me of my mother-in-law." She laughed lightly, but I could tell she didn't particularly like Carlisle's mother.

Esme made us some simple little finger sandwiches, something that reminded me of playing tea party when I was a little girl.

At exactly four thirty, Carlisle walked in the door that came in through the garage.

"Esme, coffee please." He murmured tiredly and it seemed to me really that he didn't notice the three of us sitting there.

After almost fifteen minutes of pretty awkward feeling silence, at least that's how it felt for me, did Carlisle notice us.

"What's going on? Where's your brother?" He grunted a bit, his eyes going to Jasper, then to Emmett, then to me.

We locked eyes for a long moment as if we were having a conversation with them. Carlisle's bright blue eyes were hard like diamonds when they met with mine. And I could see the hate there, and the anger. But I saw joy too, and I could almost see why it was there in his eyes. I, Isabella Marie Swan was sitting in his kitchen, eating his food, and it would be all to simple to kill me right there.

I think Esme can read minds.

"If you even think of harming a hair on this girls head Carlisle Oisin Cullen I will personally shoot _you _myself!" Esme all but yelled at him.

I arched my eyebrows at her, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Why are you here." Carlisle spat out slowly.

"I thought it would be important to inform you personally, and Emmett and Jasper thought so too, that... That... Edward was kidnapped." I whispered out the last part, looking down at my, I mean Irina's, shoes. I felt my eyes fill with tears at Esme's quick intake of breath, and the broken sob that escaped her lips. It truly broke my heart.

"Your positive?" Carlisle asked slowly.

I nodded and finally looked up at him.

"I saw it personally and we have come up with a good guess as to who took him... Aro Volturi."

Carlisle quickly pulled out his cell phone and left the room, it was only minutes until we heard angry yelling from him.

"My son has been abducted?" Esme whispered and I could only nod as a tear escaped my eye. I quickly brushed it away and stood up.

"I must go... I'll have the clothes dry cleaned and shipped here..." I whispered, sliding off the bar stool. "Emmett, Jasper, call me when you have information about Edward... I'm going to help get him back."

I didn't turn to look at what they had said to me or the looks on their faces. As soon as I left the room the only sounds were my heels clicking against the tile flooring as I walked to my waiting car, having texted my driver about fifteen minutes prior to leaving. I needed sleep, and I needed it then. I knew that if I fell asleep, my driver would carry me inside, and take me to my bed. I had done it many times before. I was asleep as soon as I buckled my seat belt, darkness clouding over me.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh so almost everyone but Edward knows about Bella being Isabella... When will he find out? What will he do? Only time can tell.<strong>

**Was it really Aro who had taken Edward? Or someone else? Is he ok? Or is he dead? So many things could happen right now! Bwahahahaha! Ah, I love having the power. :D**

**On another note, I've decided that this store is all that I'm going to focus on. My other stories will be put on hold and I think 'Till There's Nothing Left' will be the story I work on next. I can only handle one at a time.**

**In other news, sorry for being so late in updating. I've had band camp about a month ago, went on vacation last week, I got a job at taco bell (I know how to fold a burrito! :D xD) and school starts in about a week and a half. That's why I'm only going to focus on one story, I can only hand so much.**

**Well until my next update, adios amigos/amigas.3**

**Lots of Love,**

**CullenWannaBe00**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

_Edward_

* * *

><p>I was swimming in deep darkness. Really it wasn't scary, more so all that was scary was that I didn't know where I was. I could hear voices, but really it took a while to separate actual words from just the sounds.<p>

_"Daddy, when will he wake up?"_

_"Soon, soon my Princess. Soon."_

_"I want him awake now!"_

_"He will be soon. He needs to rest after the blow Felix gave him."_

_"He shouldn't have hit him, now there's blood all over his head."_

_"There there my sweet. He should wake up now... NOW!"_

I felt another blow to my head and it snapped forward my eyes flew open.

I was in a living room it looked like, almost similar to my own. White couches, white walls, white tiles along the floor, and gray rugs everywhere. It took me a minute to realize that I wasn't in a living room, but a finished basement. I could feel dried on blood on my face and neck, and I realized I was tied to a chair. The ropes weren't really tight, they were just tiresome.

"Daddy he's awake!" Some girl squealed in a high nasally voice that made my skin crawl. But it crawled more so due to because I knew who the girl was. Tanya.

"Ah, young Edward so good to see you awake." A cool voice coasted over me that felt so cold I felt my self shiver.

"Daddy let me have him now!" Tanya whined.

Daddy... Tanya's father was... Eleazar... Eleazar Denali used to work for my father before he turned on him and then Carlisle had him exiled and Eleazar can't show his face anywhere without my father knowing about it. I had heard rumors of Eleazar coming on top with his own organized crime league, but this was ridiculous.

Eleazar wasn't a very handsome man, but he knew how to dress. He was wearing a a light gray suit with a powder blue tie and dark brown loafers. His shirt was a classic white button down. It seemed though, even though he was dressed classy, Eleazar had no class in my opinion. He never did.

"What do you want with me Eleazar?" I said calmly, looking up into his dark almost black eyes.

"It's not what I want with you Cullen, its what my daughter wants." The smile on his face was cruel and it kind of freaked me out.

"Stop playing games with me Denali." I spat, looking up at him in disgust.

"You don't remember?" Tanya squealed, tears gathering in her eyes. "Last summer! You said you were going to marry me someday! Someday is now! And you didn't even bother trying to see me again Edward Cullen!"

I didn't remember a single thing of what she was talkign about. The only time I even remember being around Tanya, I was barely conscious. when we were.

"Please tell me you remember Eddie!" Tanya cried.

Eddie... Oh shit...

_"Eddie, where are we going?" Tanya whined as I tugged on her arm drunkenly through the dark house. We both were so fucked up, on almost everything we could find. Beer, vodka, and weed. I just wanted a lay. I didn't think it would be this hard when she was whining all over the place._

_"Upstairs. We need to talk alone." I muttered, walking along the dark hallways, trying to find a bedroom._

_"Eddie, I don't wanna talk! I wanna go home!"_

_"Your voice is really annoying Tanya you should try not talking." I growled and found a bedroom, quickly pulling Tanya inside. She was so fucking hot I didn't want to leave without fucking her in some way, but her loud, whiny mouth turned me off so much._

_I turned on a light and licked my lips slowly I took in Tanya's outfit in the dark light. She was wearing a small, barely there black, sleeveless dress that barely covered her ass, and barely covered her breasts. Her red pumps were about five inches tall and made her legs look fucking hot. _

_"Eddie! I want to save myself for when I get married!" Tanya squealed as I pushed her on the bed, covering my body with hers. I kissed along her neck, nibbling and sucking her skin._

_"I will marry you Tanya... Its not bad if we have it before we get married if we will get married." I muttered against her skin, pushing myself harder against her._

_"Your going to marry me Eddie!" Tanya squealed and smiled brightly, drunkenly. _

_"Mhm, but only if you stop the talking. I don't like talking." I growled and tore off her dress._

_Tanya quieted up, and pretty much just shut down. I even think that she fell asleep. Didn't matter to me, as long as I got to fuck her. And from what I could tell, she wasn't a virgin when I fucked her either, so there was no way she was saving herself for marriage._

That was a year ago.

"You seriously thought I was going to marry you?" I yelled at Tanya, my blood boiling. This was fucking ridiculous! How the hell was she so stupid that she thought I was going to marry her? She was passed out drunk, and so was I pretty much, I didn't even remember that night until now.

"Yes, Eddie. And when someone tells me something, I take it to heart and I remember it... And your going to marry me Edward Anthony Cullen." Tanya growled. Her eyes seemed like they would be glowing red if they could.

"Tanya this is insane!" I yelled, trying to wiggle out of my ropes. "You would think that if I really wanted to marry you, I would have called you? We hooked up once and I bet you dont even remember it!" I screamed.

Eleazar came up to me and slapped my face so hard my chair fell over. Damn the old man could fight.

"You will not speak to my daughter like that!" he screamed, and I could feel the spit from his yells on my face.

My lip was split and I was now laying uncomfortably on the ground.

"I would have thought that as a Cullen, you would have come through on your promises." Eleazar said slowly.

I felt my chair being yanked back roughly into upright position.

"Eddie why are you acting like this?" Tanya whispered to me, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Because, I. Don't. Like. You!" I yelled at her, spitting some blood onto their spotless white tiles.

Tanya knelt before me and pouted lightly.

"But Eddie... You will." She whispered earnestly. "I mean... Over time you will grow to love me... And it will be perfect for both our families." Tanya smiled, showing off her straight white teeth.

Eleazar grumbled about something, and Tanya looked up at her father, glaring at him lightly.

"Daddy, can you give us a minute or two?"

Eleazar grumbled more before glaring at me, then glided out of the room.

"Why don't you love me Edward?" Tanya whispered. "I love you... So much... I know it was only a one night stand for you... But for me... I felt like we really connected." She whimpered softly and rested her chin on my knee.

It wasn't that Tanya wasn't a lovely girl... Ok she really was a terrible girl... She really was awful. With her voice and personality, Tanya was a terrible girl. She was however a site to see. Tanya was slightly tanned with a toned tight body. Her legs went on forever and her arms didn't even have a single thing of flab, all toned. Tanya's ass... was perfect you could bounce a quarter on that thing and her stomach flat as a board. Her breasts suckable and large. Tanya's body was perfect and looked nothing like Bella's...And Bella had a personality about a hundred times better than Tanya's.

Bella... Beautiful... Green eyed... Blonde haired... Petite... I loved her... It was simple really. The girl was always calm, always cool around me. So many girls like Tanya who were always throwing themselves at me. I know I was never a good guy, I always slept around and I wasn't considered someone who would just throw everything away on a girl. But Bella I would throw everything away to be with Bella, if only I knew that she would be with me... In any way. I wished that she just tell me if she could see that she was perfect for me.

The times where we were so close to everything, the party... After dinner at our not date... I always wondered if Bella really wanted to kiss me. I wished she could... Because I never seem to be able gather the balls to do it myself. Bella was beautiful and perfect and I didn't want to bring her into this world of killing and dealing... Bella was amazing. I don't want to ruin whatever we have, I don't even know what we have. I wished I knew, it would uncomplicate my life so much... I always felt like there were moments when I felt like I wanted to be with her in every way I could... And I could picture an alternate universe where I would tell everyone that Bella was my girlfriend, or my fiance, or my wife.

"There's another girl isn't there?" Tanya whispered.

It was if she could read my every thought. Like she knew exactly what was on my mind. Maybe we were good for each other.

"Yes... There is." I whispered, my eyes on the ground but slowly I looked up towards Tanya's bright blue. They were such a contrast to Bella's green that has captivated me so much since I first saw her.

"Tell me about her... I understand that there is another girl... My father... He over reacted, please don't think this is my fault... Like it kind of is.. but really this wasn't my idea... I mean-"

"Tanya... Your rambling." I chuckled.

She laughed and sat back on her ass on the floor. "Tell me about this mystery girl..." Tanya smiled at me.

"Can you release me then?" I asked, wiggling my arms gesturing to my ropes that still were wrapped around my body.

Tanya giggled and nodded, grabbing a knife from a holster under her dress on her thigh, and cut the ropes cleanly. I rubbed my arms and smiled kindly at her. This was the first time that Tanya actually didn't annoy me. Jessica annoyed the hell out of me all the fucking time, there wasn't a moment in time that that girl didn't really annoy me. Always and always she made my skin crawl.

"Tell me about this girl who has captured your heart." Tanya smiled and sat on the floor where she sat previously before setting me free.

I sat next to her and thought for a quiet moment.

"Bella Dwyer is about 5'4, blonde hair and green eyes... She makes me feel different Tanya... Like I don't belong in the organized crime business, but in the real world... As if I was with her, at some point in time Id be a doctor or something, living with Bella in a suburb... With two little children and a dog... White picket fence... The whole deal... I-I love everything about her... And I want to make her mine."

Tanya was quiet for a moment and then smiled softly.

"Don't let her go Edward... I know it seems like I have had a sudden change in personality since I was crying for you and yelling at you only a half hour ago... But that was all all for my Daddy's benefit... He thinks that I can't think for myself... But I can. I've secretly been paying for his taxes and managing his funds for almost three years now. I'm a smart girl and he expect me to be spoiled and whiny... I'm sorry for acting like that way around you... Sometimes the acting goes from inside the home to the outside..." Tanya said with a smile.

A sudden banging on the door made both Tanya and I jump about five feet in the air.

"Tanya!" Eleazar yelled, banging down the door. Once the door had fallen to the ground, slowly his face turned from a scowl, and slowly turned into grin. "Edward! My boy you have come to your sense!" He boomed loudly, clapping his hands together happily.

"Daddy no, he didn't we were just talking." Tanya said slowly.

Eleazar scoffed and rolled his eyes at his daughter. "No darling, talking for Edward doesn't mean talking. You two will be married at once, and I shall see to it, that it's your most beautiful dream wedding."

"Eleazar! I'm not going to marry Tanya!" I yelled, jumping to my feet. "I don't love her! I never did! And really Mr. Denali I never meant what I said about marrying her!"

Slowly it seemed like Eleazar was turning from white... To pink... To red... To purple... To blue.

"Don't you dare disrespect me and my daughter! You will marry her and you will love her!" He yelled and pulling his fist back and punching me square in the jaw. It hurt like a bitch and I actually fell to the ground. This man had strength that I had no idea about it.

I could literally feel the break in my nose, and I couldn't feel the center of my face. Blood was pouring out of my nose like it was a water faucet.

"Daddy no!" Tanya yelled, trying to come between me and him.

"Tanya darling, don't you see? If you marry him we will have the power we want! The power we need! Soon we will be unstoppable!"

"Daddy I don't want power! Let him go!"

Eleazar pulled out a gun and I couldn't see what kind it was, but I knew his intention.

"No Daddy! Don't!" Tanya said, tugging on his arm, trying to get Eleazar's arm so it didn't point at me.

"Tanya! Get off!" He yelled, hitting her so that Tanya flew across the room, landing on her back with a thud. "This is what we want Tanya! Honey we need this!" He yelled at her. "Edward Cullen you will marry my daughter, you will love her, if you don't love her yet, you will grow to love her." Eleazar growled and he hit the butt of the gun on the side of my temple... That was when I blacked out...

_"Eddie! Get down from there!" A drunk Tanya giggled at me as I stood at the top of her mansion. "Your gonna hurt yourself!"_

_I laughed and sat on the peek of her roof, dangling my legs over the side. I felt like I could fly and it made me laugh out loud, going off balance slightly and almost falling, it only made me laugh more._

_"I don't wanna get down Tanny! We can fly up here! Like Jack and Rose in that dumb ass Titanic movie you like so much!" I yelled down to Tanya, standing up and dancing on the roof._

_"Edward Cullen get your drunk ass down from there!" A voice yelled up to me._

_I looked down and it was Emmett, my brother the party pooper, yet not as much as one as Jasper. He looked like an ant from how high up I was. _

_"Emmett! Your so little!" I laughed. "Maybe you should live a little Emm! We have sooo much fun together!" _

_I could hear Emmett growl and he stomped to the side of the house. Looking down I saw him start to climb up the side of the house._

_"Emmy! Your going to hurt yourself!" Tanya giggled. I could see a tiny her fall on her ass. _

_"Edward stay there! Don't move!" Emmett yelled and I stood back up, rolling on the balls of my feet and smirking at Emmett at how close I was to the edge. I just wanted to see him do something fun. "No Edward don't!"_

_I jumped off the edge and into the pool..._

_When I cam out of the pool, my surroundings have changed drastically._

_I was on a tropical island, it was beautiful, almost as beautiful as my Bella. The entire island was alive, in the most beautiful of ways. The sky didn't have a cloud in it, and sun beat down on my skin. It was as if I could feel myself tanning under the sun. Looking around I saw that there were thousands of flowers in bloom all around me. In hundreds of colors. Blues, reds, pinks, yellows, and so many shades of green and orange. I looked to my left and I saw a toucan that was black, red, white and orange. The sand was white and warm under my feet, the water was a clear crystal blue. The waves crashed lazily against the shore, making the most calming noises._

_"Edward... Edward..." A voice said to me softly, making me turn quickly towards the voice._

_It was Bella, looking at with her dark green eyes. She was wearing a plain white bikini top and a pair of jean shorts. Her skin was just as pail as it always was. Her blonde was blowing gently in the wind and it seemed to glow under the sun. _

_"Edward..." She whispered to me again, smiling softly._

_"Yes Bella?" I asked, taking a step closer to her._

_"Turn around Eddie." I heard another voice whisper._

_Tanya was standing behind me, her strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a high messy bun and a dark red orchid in her hair. She was wearing a dark black one piece that had the sides cut out of it, showing so many of her curves._

_"Tanya? What are you doing here?" I asked curiously. What was going on here? A girl that I loved, and a girl that loved me on the same seemingly deserted island as I happened to be on. It didn't make much sense to me._

_"I want you Eddie... She doesn't... Look at her... She's with some other guy..." Tanya said with a smirk, walking closer to me and her thin arm snaked around mine. We turned out bodies back towards Bella and she was wrapped around some guy named Mike Newton that I knew from school. He was a football player, but for some reason I knew I always hated him._

_"Bella..." I whispered, my heart breaking at seeing Bella in the arms of a whole different kind of guy than I was._

_"Edward... Just go... Your married to her after all... So why would you even want me... I don't go for married men." Bella said with a slight smirk, clinging more to Mike and kissing behind his ear softly._

_Tanya wrapped her arms around my waist and I looked down, seeing the small, yet impressive wedding band around her finger on her left hand._

_"Come on Eddie... She's never loved you... So why love her... She's actually better off without you." Tanya purred in my ear, making me shiver. She obviously thought it was a shiver of pleasure. Tanya continued to blow softly into my ear, causing me to close my eyes._

_"Tanya... Please stop..." I whispered. I couldn't take it anymore and she needed to stop._

_"No, please don't stop on our account... We'll just go on the other side of the island." Bella said slowly and took Mike's hand walking him towards the other end of the beach._

_"No Bella don't!" I yelled, trying to run after her._

_It didn't seem to work, running after Bella. She got farther and farther away from me, while I couldn't seem to run any faster. Bella was disappearing into a dark tunnel and I only got father away._

_"Edward... Edward... Come back Edward... Edward! Wake up!"_

"Wake up!"

My eyes snapped open and I saw a concerned Tanya frowning at me, tears in her eyes.

"Oh god Edward! I thought you were dead! Oh sweet Jesus!" She cried, hugging me close to her.

I was so stunned at what she was doing, what she was saying, and what I just saw in my own head that I didn't even wrap my arms back around her... Hell I didn't even blink. My head was back in my dream, watching Bella run away with Mike fucking Newton. It killed my insides. I needed to know what would make her run away with him. Or what would make her not love me... I wanted her to love me... I needed my Bella to love me.

"Edward, I think you have a concussion." Tanya whispered, brushing my hair back.

"Probably... Your dad... Has some power to him." I said slowly coming out of my thoughts.

"Yeah... Oh Eddie! I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" She cried, hiding her face in my neck.

I couldn't help but hug her back and rub her back slowly as she cried in the crook of my neck. It felt wrong though, off... Defiantly off. She was too tall... Too thin... And Tanya felt to strong almost... And I thought of everything and all the things that brought me close to Bella in any way. Everything just came to me in flashes, visions. I needed to just... Be consumed with her, whether it was experiences or just things I loved about Bella, but I guess my mind just thought that, if I thought about her enough, I could convince her to love me no matter how far away we were, or however she felt for me.

_"Nice book, I ve read it before." I whispered to her as I saw Bella grab a book as she tried leaving the library quickly, and I wondered if she saw me before I reached her._

_"What are you doing here?" Bella growled at me when she saw me appear behind her. She reminded me of a snake, they're so beautiful, slow, and graceful, yet in one second they strike._

_"I m here... To see if you re ok...?" I said quietly to her, but it came out more of a question than an actual statement. Why couldn't I just talk to her like a normal person. I needed to talk to her like a normal person. The way her green eyes seemed like they were hiding something, or her blonde hair was pulled away from her eyes, giving off the illusion she had nothing to hide..._

_"I m fine, why would you care?" Bella asked as I heard her breathing becoming labored as we stared each other down after I had pressed her between myself and a shelf of books, our chests almost touching. God if I could just take her here and have my way with her..._

_Get control of it Cullen!_

_"I was just wondering if you were, I care about a lot of things... I never got your name..."_

_"Alice told you."_

_"But I want to hear it from you."_

_We stared each other down for what seemed like light years before Bella seemed to be able to get control of herself again._

_"Its going to take a lot more than pinning me against the stacks to get my name Cullen." She whispered before walking away, swaying her ass as she walked away and checked out her book. I will go to my grave swearing that she shook her ass at me on purpose._

_..._

_"So.. What kind of music do you listen to?" I heard Bella asked hesitantly._

_Music? God this girl was perfect now. Music, was my only outlet other than my drawing._

_"Rock, not like Scream-O or anything, or Heavy Metal, just like stuff like the Stones and Nickleback a little bit. People say Nickleback is stupid, but hell have you heard their song 'S.E.X.'? The intro alone is pretty epic and the words are genius!" I wasnt going to tell her I liked classical music too, that was just nerdy. Sure maybe girls had a dream of a guy playing them a classical song on a piano, but thats not something you tell a girl on your first not date._

_Bella's jaw dropped after I told her my musical taste and I grinned back at her easily. I could tell this night was going to be easy breezy after seeing that smile._

_"'S is for the simple need, E is for the ecstasy, X is just to mark the spot cuz thats the one you really want!'" She sang with a giggle._

__...__

_"I had a good time tonight Edward." Bella said quietly, looking up at me through her lashes, her dark green eyes sparkling lightly in the dark. I could tell she was hiding something deep inside her and I knew she wouldn't tell me, so I decided that if we were going to do anything with what I thought we were feeling then I was going to wait for he tell me herself._

_So did I actually." I murmured to her, grinning._

_Bella leaned against the door of her car and I place my hand next to her head, and leaned towards her. My face was inches from hers and I could see her deep pink blush spread out over her cheeks. As I leaned closer, my heart rate sped up, and I could tell Bella's breathing became irregular. Was I going to kiss her? I wanted to. God I wanted to so bad. Her lips were so close to mine, I could feel her breath on my lips. I could see how pink her cheeks were. I leaned closer and the tip of my top lip was touching hers. Al I had to do was lean in just a bit more, a bit closer and I could feel how wonderful her beautiful pink lips felt against mine._

_But my cell phone blared out and I barely moved. I didn't want to. I wanted to stay here with Bella for as long as I could. I needed to feel her on my lips and feel her body pressed against mine. If I could kiss this girl and then had to die, I'm sure Id die a happy man. Bella was beautiful in every way. I didn't need to spend hours with her to know that. Just the three we spent together tonight was perfect. It was amazing and I knew that she was perfect, unlike myself. I wasn't perfect, I was far from it. Drugs, alcohol, and murder was always tattooed on my hands, but when I was around Bella, I couldn't see the tattoos. My hands were bare and I could just exist._

_I couldn't kiss her though, my phone kept ringing, and I had to answer it. Not only because it was a normal call from my brothers, it was my father. I could tell because his ringtone, if I didn't answer soon, I wouldn't hear the end of it, and my father would possibly murder me himself._

_"Hello?" I asked, pulling away slightly from Bella's face, though so badly I didn't want to._

_"Where the hell are you?" My father yelled into the phone. I backed up so Bella couldn't hear him._

_"I was just about to head home when you called to yell at my for not being there yet." I said simply._

_"Get your ass here. We have business to attend to. And if your not here soon, I wont even think about using you to take over when I'm done."_

_And my father slammed the phone down and I heard the dial tone._

_"You have to leave..." Bella asked, her bottom lip poking out into a pout. God I didn't want to leave this girl. Ever. And I had to. And there was always a possibility I wouldn't make it home. That thought was always in my mind. How I could get shot... How I could get poisoned... So many ways I could die. Life was so fragile, and people could disappear so easily in the world I lived. And possibly in any world anyone lived in. Anyone could go down, and with a single call I could kill anyone it seemed like... But the Swans. God those Swans wouldn't die out. They were a thorn in my families side for the longest time and they were so powerful, had so many connections, and had some many ways to kill, to rule over us that I'm afraid for my life sometimes when someone thinks about them I'm sure Charlie Swan knows it._

_I nodded at Bella's assessment and frowned deeply._

_"I'm sorry... I don't want to believe me... I don't want to." I whispered, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Bella's hair._

_Bella bit her bottom lip and nodded. I could see some tears forming in her eyes. Why couldn't I just stay with her? To many odds stacked against us._

_"Ill call you." I whispered to her, kissing Bellas forehead._

_Bella continued to bite her bottom lip and nodded again. "Ok..." she whispered and began unlocking her car._

____...____

____I saw visions of Bella in every possible situation I could see... Her looking beautiful on her wedding day, Bella's long blonde hair pulled up in some kind of up do, and a veil waved out behind her... Bella laid out on a bed with fluffy white comforters, in only a bra and panties, a glazed look in her eyes as she's about to make love on her honeymoon... Bella with a bulging stomach, about ready to pop... Her with tiny faceless children running around her feet... Bella old and grey haired...____

____I never saw a man in these visions, because I didn't want to think of her with me... But I didn't want to think of her with anyone else either. So I knew this was how Bella's life was supposed to go... I didn't want to inter-vain with the course of her life. ____

"Edward... You keep going somewhere in your head... Is it to be with her?" Tanya whispered, bringing me out of my thought process.

"Yes..." I whispered to her.

"Wow... I've never seen you so in love with someone... Hell you've never been in love with anyone have you Edward"

"No, I haven't... But I love Bella... but I don't want her to know this world... Or her see me beat up after coming home from work if things go wrong..." I said, closing my eyes sadly. "I think... I might just..."

"No you won't Edward Cullen, you will not settle for me... I am a romantic and you will follow your heart."

"My heart is yelling at me to let her be." I told Tanya hotly.

"Yes it is Edward Cullen... And you will marry my daughter even if I have to beat you with the love you will have for her." Eleazar growled, coming into the room, cracking his knuckles.

"No Daddy!" Tanya yelled. "Why do you keep hurting him?" She screamed, standing in front of me.

"Because sweet heart... The Cullen's are what we need to get a head. If you marry a Cullen, we will be almost invincible and control this city... If we make our way into the Cullen family... We can take down the Swan's easily! And honey I've been planning this a long time... I will make both of you marry each other if I have to!" Eleazar growled.

I was in some shit now.

* * *

><p><strong>Whhhhaaaaaa?<strong>

**Did that just happen?**

**Who thinks that Edward fell in love to fast? I know I kinda rushed it a bit, however if you think about it, I skipped like a few months I think... If not months then weeks.**

**Two updates in a week pretty much, hope that makes up for not updating for about two weeks.**

**Well until my next update, adios amigos/amigas.3**

**Lots of Love,**

**CullenWannaBe00**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

_Isabella_

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning after I had witnessed Edward's kidnapping, and I felt... Scared? Well I wasn't sure really what I was feeling actually. Anxious might actually have been the best word for it.<p>

I looked over at my cell phone and saw it was about nine a.m.. There was no use as to going back to sleep, so I decided to start my day.

Climbing out of bed I walked into my closet and looked for something reasonable, stylish and especially practical to wear in case we were going to find Edward. I decided on a white blouse that had capped sleeves, leaving the top two buttons undone, and a black pencil skirt that had a slit up the back so I could walk. It was really tight mostly, but I could easily walk in it, or do whatever.

I was zipping up the back of my skirt when Alice walked into my room without even knocking, then again she didn't have to.

"Is your father home?" She asked, looking through my accessories for something to complete my outfit.

"No, its Saturday... Charlie only takes Sundays off to go to church. You know he's always out of the house by five in the morning, then comes home at around eight." I told her slowly, taking the large pearl earrings she had in her right hand, putting them on, and taking the long pearl necklace she had in her other hand wrapping it twice around my neck, forming two loops around me, the pearls reaching down to my mid-stomach.

I found my brush and pulled my hair back tightly, no bumps or knots at all in the pony tail, just all smoothness. I pulled my long dark brown hair into a high pony tail, wrapping a tiny section around the band so it looked like my hair was holding my pony tail up.

"The boys are coming over then." Alice said slowly, softly, looking at me curiously.

And I guess that was why she was dressed to the sevens, I'd say nines, but really she wasn't super dressed up. Alice was just dressed slightly like I was in a pair of khaki pants and a light soft blush colored blouse that left the top two buttons open. She wore a pair of black sling back heels and a tight black pearl necklace with tiny black chandelier earrings. Alice's hair was also done up, well as up as her short pixie cut could go, with tiny black clips. She looked professional, yet cute at the same time.

They boys... Oh god... What was I going to do? They were going to be at my house... Them coming to my house was different than me going to their's... Oh shit.

"Isa!" Alice yelled at me once I started hyperventilating, thinking off all that could go wrong. "I gave them the address to the Dwyer house. They know it's not your house, but really they also know that it's safe there and you won't try anything. They already told me they won't do anything to you, as long as you don't to them." She said firmly, her grip tightening around my shoulders. Though Alice was a head shorter than me, even in heels, she knew how to be scary. "Now go get on some shoes, we need to leave."

I could only nod woodenly and walk towards my closet, looking for a pair of cream colored pumps about four inches high.

We walked downstairs easily in our heels before we heard Rosalie coming after us.

"Hey! Hey! Where the hell are you guys going at like... 9:30 in the morning? Dressed like that!" She all but screeched I was glad that everyone was already awake, otherwise I would have been pissed off, especially since I hadn't had my morning coffee yet.

"Out." I said softly, walking straight out the door to the awaiting driver. We could hear Rose screaming and yelling in the house. And I could have sworn that she broke something, but I really could care less. Rosalie loved to throw temper tantrums. If I had to really I would just slap her to get her to stop acting like a brat. I was born richer than Rose, and God I loved her, I really did, but she was so spoiled it was insane.

"Why? I mean I know that we need to meet up with them, but..."

"Yes Isa, it's safe and then we'll discuss about how we need to find Aro and whomever we need to find to get Edward back." Alice said hurriedly.

I could only nod at my best friend. I had to trust her to be right, because if I couldn't then who else in this god forsaken world can I trust?

We drove down the street in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Sometimes mine and Alice's relationship reminded me of an old married couple's. When things are slow and easy, we don't talk, just enjoy one another's company. When things are busy and heated we really don't argue, just follow one another. It was so easy being with my best friend and I was glad I never had to stress with her. Just be myself and then I could just float along with all the other stressful things in my life.

Looking around I could see normal people doing normal things. Small children playing in the sidewalks in front of their apartments, their parents not far out of sight, watching with the eyes of a hawk as they talked to the neighbors about setting up a dinner party together or something. There were teens my age laughing and hanging around with one another, dressed casually in jeans and tee shirts. It made me sad I couldn't act like them sometimes. Even as Bella I was always dressed to uptight for any girl my age. I'm pretty sure even the President's daughters never dressed like this. I felt over dressed walking down the street and I could feel they eyes of kids that I knew, of course they didn't know me because of my disguise, that looked at me and Alice weird as we walked by.

Chicago knew who I was, because of my father's position of power, so I was used to being looked at and watched closely. Really it was just a hassle I wanted to do what I do best without the speculation and sometimes without the power. Though the power is always a nice little bonus to add on top.

The day was calm and the skies were clear. A perfect day to meet up with the enemy and find the boy I loved.

I looked at the Dwyer house and sighed softly. This place was the bane of my existence, so I was glad that school was out and I didn't have to stay here for a whole other summer. Was it possible it was only about two days ago that school let out for summer? It seemed impossible and I just couldn't seem to wrap my head around it.

I walked up the stairs slowly with Alice by my side and knew that they were already inside of the house just by walking in. There were two pairs of shoes all lined up in a row on the doormat, guessing I wouldn't allow shoes on the pristine white carpets that lined all the floors on the bottom floor.

Alice and I slid off our heels and walked into the kitchen slowly, cautiously, looking for some kind of trap.

We saw Emmett and Jasper sitting at the kitchen nook, sipping coffee from mugs.

"Hope you don't mind us drinking your coffee... It was to early and we were up almost half the night. We left you two some though." Emmett said with a soft smile.

I smiled back slightly and grabbed me and Alice a mug from the cabinets. Pouring our coffee I looked at Emmett and Jasper in the corner of my eyes. They really did look tired. Jasper's blue crystal eyes were outlined with dark purple bruises underneath, showing his lack of sleep. Emmett's were the same and both of their hair didn't really look managed at all. Their shirts were untucked and as I looked at them, I realized that they were still wearing last nights clothes.

"You guys got any information for us?" Alice asked, sitting across from Jasper at the nook as I set her coffee in front of her. I sat next to her and took a small sip from my mug. They must not have been here long, because it was still burning hot and I could feel the tip of my tongue going numb from how hot it was.

"Not much." Jasper admitted. "We just have this gut feeling that Aro has him. In all honesty though and no offence to you Miss Swan, I'm surprised that he didn't go after you."

"I wasn't close by when Edward when he was taken... I have no idea why they would have taken him..." I said slowly, looking down at my mug as I watched the steam rise from my coffee. "I mean... when I was running through the woods my wig fell off, but it was dark so I hid in some bushes a little far away from Edward and I just watched helplessly as around three men picked up up and put him in the back of a black car with no plates after a different man knocked him unconscious."

Why didn't I stop them? My secret be damned. It killed me inside that I just let someone come and take Edward, I actually had remorse and I hardly feel bad for any kind of actions that I've ever had. But letting someone come and take Edward... it killed me inside.

"Well from what we know is that Aro is on vacation with his family down at the lake, but we don't want to start anything." Emmett said, all business. It was strange to see him so focused on something, so serious. It was odd in a way, but good to see him they way his is in this kind of world.

"Ok... so what should we do then?" Alice asked softly, looking at Jasper, then to me, then to Emmett, her grey eyes full of confusion.

"I suggest we go down there and see what Aro knows. We don't know for sure that he's the one who took Edward, and if we bust in there, trashing the place then we'll have a war on our hands." Jasper said seriously, his eyes hard, full of an unrecognizable emotion.

"Then lets go. I know Aro's house on the lake, before he turned on everyone Aro used to be friends with my father. I used to spend a week there too with his daughter Jane and her brother Alec." I said simply.

Everyone looked at me slightly confused.

"What? My father used to have so many connections, the more power he had, the more he felt on top. Soon he was able to feel on top without everyone around him, so all at once he cut all ties with everyone but the Blacks." I said with a shrug. I actually missed Jane and her brother, they were like my family as I grew up, a brother and sister that I never had as I grew up. They made me feel safe and we had a lot of good times.

"Oh yeah, I remember Jane and Alec!" Alice squealed happily. She grinned around the table and I knew she was about to launch into a story about all of us. "When we were all about ten years old, well Alec was about two years older than us, and we were all up at the lake house. Bella's parents were out to dinner with my aunt and uncle and Aro and his wife, and the maid's service was out of the house, Alec told them that-"

"Alice!" Jasper laughed, rolling his eyes playfully at Alice. "We don't have time for 'Memory Lane'." Jasper chuckled.

Alice huffed and crossed her arms tightly around her chest.

"Ok, so we go down to the Volturi's lake house then what?" Emmett asked frustrated.

"We just ask if they've seen Edward. Well Ill ask. Its better if I do anyway." I said simply. I was really hoping that this all worked out. I wasn't sure that it would all work out well really. I was hoping at least.

"Ok then lets go." Jasper said.

I sighed and nodded, standing up and looking at the clock. It was just a little after ten, the entire meeting lasted about a half hour and I was slightly surprised this didn't end in a bloodbath.

Everyone filed out of the house calmly, all of us gathering into the same car outside. It was Emmett and Jasper's driver and it felt kind of weird to be in someone else's car.

It started off as a quiet drive after I gave the driver directions to the house. When my cell phone ran it made everyone in the car jump. Emmett even made a move to pull his gun out of his holster.

Looking at the caller I.D. I saw that it was Jacob Black, Billy Blacks son. Billy was someone who worked with my father and Jake and I were close. He knew that I lived a double life, just not who my alter ego was.

"Hi Jake." I said looking out the window, trying to get a tiny bit of privacy in the car. "Whats up?"

"Nothin much Isa. My dad's been doing a lot of work for yours today though. Anything big going on?" He said with a chuckle. Jake knew that something big was always going on, so really the question was moot. I even knew that he wasn't trying to get information from me about whatever my father was up to.

"You know he doesn't tell me much. I'm such a Daddy's girl that I don't do anything unless he tells me to." I laughed softly.

"That, and your afraid he'll go all Mafia Lord on you." Jake laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Do you wanna meet for lunch?" Jake asked after we both had calmed down.

"Um I think I can go, I'm heading out with some friends now, but I think we'll be done in about three hours... Lunch at Dominick's around 1:30?" I asked, watching some people cross the street at a stop light.

"1:30 sounds perfect, thanks for fitting me in Isa." Jake said with a chuckle.

"Great, see you then Jake."

"Bye."

As soon as Jake hung up I made a reservation at Dominick's for a table in the back.

Everyone looked at me curiously as I shut my phone and put it in my pocket.

"What?"

"Um Jake?" Emmett asked raising an eyebrow. And I knew where this was going, the thought he was my boyfriend, or someone I was talking to. But everyone who knew us knew that we were strictly best friends, well he was my best guy friend, I could go to Jake with anything I needed that I possibly couldn't go to Alice about, which rarely happened. I always got my guy advice from Jake and he always made me meet the girls he wanted to make his girlfriend, then again which was almost always he always had a girl on his arm. Jake was a hunk, so it was slightly annoying when he showed up to dinner every other Sunday with a new gilr on his arm.

"Jake's a family friend. His dad Billy works for Charlie." Alice said simply with a shrug. She brushed her hair back a bit and closed her eyes, leaning against the seat of the car. Alice wasn't much of a fan of Jake's, she always felt that he took me away from her, then again Alice practically lived at my house.

"Mhm, we've been raised together basically." I said with a shrug too. Most people thought it was inappropriate that we were so close without dating. I didn't care what they though though.

The rest of the ride to the Volturi's summer cabin went without a hitch. Alice said quietly (which was a miracle if you asked me) by Jasper's side, his arm tucked tightly around her, Emmett watched the tress go by, pulling his Blackberry out every two minutes, his fingers flashing quickly over the small keys. Something told me he was texting Rosalie. I really hoped that he didn't tell her what was going on. I watched my friends quietly, marveling at the fact that I called them friends.

Two months ago I would have laughed in your face the possibly shot you dead if you even suggested I be friends with the Cullens. But I liked them, I really did. I didn't understand our families feud anymore. So what that my dad had more power? Why hadn't Carlisle considered becoming partners? Or the other way around? So many options that don't include fighting.

I loved Edward more than anything, and it only took me about three months to realize it. Some people searched a life time to find the love that I felt, but I found it only when I was seventeen years old... No one could have done that but me. And Alice and Rosalie seem pretty happy about what is happening with their Cullen guys.

When I felt the car drive over gravel I knew we were driving up the Volturi's drive way. I saw the old tire swing in the front yard and was filled with a strange feeling of being home. I spent most of my childhood summers here at this cabin and I really had missed it over the years, along with Jane and Alec. I know that one reason that Aro dropped my father's friendship was that he wouldn't arrange a marriage for me with Alec. The Volturi's are mostly Russian, but they had some Italian blood. My father however refused to let his daughter marry someone that was more than half Russian. So Aro dropped my dad and turned on everyone in the mafia business. He failed and trying to create an empire, and as far as I know he's only doing small scaled schemes now.

I saw a girl with long blonde hair run outside wearing a pair of short jean shorts and a light pink bikini top. It had been about five years since I saw her, but I could tell it was Jane by her face. She still looked the same though her hair had grown out all the way to her lower back and she had grown a lot of curves since we were about eleven.

I smiled as I climbed out of the car and waved to Jane who burst into a run when she saw me after the realization had hit her.

"Isabella?" she squealed and stopped about three steps away from me. Everyone was getting out of the car from the other side as I smiled at Jane.

"Hey Janey!" I smiled and hugged her tightly around her waist.

"What are you doing here? Last I heard your father cut every single tie he had with mine and vise versa." Jane said, tilting her head to the side, giving me a curious glance.

"He did, but I'm here for another reason. A friend of mine went missing and his brother's had a guess it was Aro. We were wondering if we could speak to you." I told Jane gently. When we were friends we had this weird relationship where we would say something about the others father, but instead of being angry at the other, we were sympathetic. "Is he here?"

Jane nodded and looked around the other side of the car at Jasper, Alice, and Emmett. "Yeah, he's teaching Alec how to shoot from around the corner, stuff I learned from you the summer of '01 remember?" Jane laughed.

"Yeah I remember." I laughed. "So they're out around the shooting range?" I asked with a smile.

"Mhm, remember where it is?" She asked smiling at me.

I nodded and turned slightly. "I'll catch up with you before I leave." I smiled and turned towards the south part of the grounds. The Volturi's had I didn't even know how much land, but I knew it was enough to hold a mansion style cabin, a swimming pool, Jacuzzi, a tennis court, a shooting rang, hiking trails, and a guest house.

I lead the way towards the range with the others hot on my tail.

I found Aro and Alec standing about two feet a part and in the same stance.

"Один, два, три!" Aro yelled in Russian, giving the countdown to when to shoot. There was a block in front of them and they had to shoot it to the large red target. Aro's bullet went straight around the block and into the center, while Alec's skimmed the corner and went off into the grass.

"Мудак!" Aro yelled, and I had been around them enough to know that that meant Asshole. I cleared my throat gently and smiled at them, waving slightly.

Aro coughed and turned to smile at me. I had always liked Aro, however he had a creepy feature about him.

"A beautiful Isabella," Aro said gracefully. He took my hand and kissed it. "How is your father?" he asked, his lips curling slightly. Age had really gotten Aro, how now looked slightly more frail as my father had taken on aging with grace. Aro's used to be black silky hair was now a silvery grey.

"He's doing well." I smiled and looked over at Alec. "Hello Alec." I smiled at him before turning back to Aro. "May I speak to you?" I asked him sweetly, knowing that Aro had always had a soft spot for me.

"Of course of course! Let's take a walk my dear." he said, taking my arm and tucking it under his.

We walked quietly for a while as I looked around the grounds. Aro hummed softly and after a minute I took in a deep breath.

"A friend of mine went missing last night..." I said softly.

I could practically see the gears in Aro's head turning before he spoke softly. "And you think I had something to do with it?" he said in a matter of fact voice.

"It's one of the possibilities." I murmured.

"We had no one taken Miss Swan. I promise it. Even if it was a Cullen, we had no business with him."

I nodded. I could trust Aro, at least I hoped I could. But this wasn't the man I knew years ago.

"Something has changed in you." I said softly, glancing at Aro. "Your not so..."

"Cunning?" Aro asked with a laugh. "Oh I assure you Isabella that I am. I have just relaxed. I realized I don't need power, but I still do devious things." He said simply. "Miss Isabella I have eyes almost everywhere, so let me assure you I may seem like a different man, but I still do what I used to." Aro said with an almost evil chuckle. "I must say though... my eyes have seen some interesting things... Miss Dwyer."

I stopped in my tracks and yanked my arm from his grip. "How?" I growled.

"Calm down Miss Isabella, no one knows but me and whomever you have told." He chuckled.

"But how do you know?" I almost yelled at him.

"I told you have I eyes everywhere." Aro smirked. "But I'd like to get back on track to where we were heading."

I started walking again, but ignored his awaiting arm from him.

"Your friend... Has been taken and he is still perfectly fine." He chuckled. "And I also know that you have some feelings for this friend of yours... Who is also your enemy." Aro laughed shaking his head. "Of course only you Miss Isabella would find those feelings for a Cullen."

"Cut the shit Aro." I seethed. I was not seeing how twisted this man was, something really messed him up in the head. "Who has Edward?"

"Simply put Miss Swan... Edward's captor's are the Denali family."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I apologize so much for not updating. School just started up again and Im trying to get back into the swing of things, I have a job tuesdays and thursdays 4-9 and some Sundays same times, and marching band practice Monday nights 6-8, color guard wednesdays after school til 5 and football games friday. Sooooo as you can see I have no time at all. I really feel bad about it so I do hope Ill still have my fans. I do plan on actually finishing this story because I really do love it.<strong>

**In other news, thinking of changing the summary. If you have any ideas go ahead and message me here, or email me at ally4545yahoo(dot)com. As you can see Ive changed it already, but Im not sure if I like it much.**

**Also, I was thinking of trying to find a beta, but I can't really find one without really knowing what one is, and why so many people have beta's. If interested, or just want to tell me what they are, go a head and message me here or email me again at ally4545yahoo(dot)com.**

**In other words, I think that maybe Ill do multi point of viewed chapter next, just to shake things up. Give me comments for more ideas! Again so sorry for the wait ^_^ Hope you forgive me.**

**Well until my next update, adios amigos/amigas.3**

**Lots of Love,**

**CullenWannaBe00**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_Tanya_

* * *

><p>I sat in my vanity chair quietly listening to the sounds around me as I brushed out my long strawberry blonde hair, getting out all the kinks. I could feel myself breaking out around my forehead as it always did when I was overly stressed out. My daddy was driving me crazy lately, with all of his hostility I know he's lying about taking the yoga class I enrolled him in.<p>

Standing slowly, making sure I didn't knock over my chair. I walked into my closet and looked for something to wear, finding an eggshell colored dressed the hugged my curves, but not cling to my skin. I had a dark brown high wasted belt that sat right under my breasts. The dress had straps that were about an inch and a half thick and I found a pair of pumps the same color of my belt that had a heel about four inches high and a platform that was an inch tall.

I quickly slid an eggshell colored thin headband into my hair and gave myself a quick once over in the mirror. I looked ok and I really didn't plan on leaving the house so I just decided to not wear make up.

Walking out of my room and down the hall I saw a maid walking down the hallways with a bundle of sheets in her hands.

"Hello Miss Denali." she murmured quietly, not meeting my eyes and it made me sad. We had let go most of our staff because we couldn't pay them enough and keep up our lifestyles, so my daddy just gave whoever was left the work that was left so everyone was given double the work. I knew that most of the staff was either mad that they had more work, or grateful that they still had a job.

"Hello," I said with a small smile.

I kept walking down to the basement, where I saw Edward look up sadly at me. He had been taken about two days ago and I had a feeling that he didn't think he was leaving any time soon.

"Hi Edward." I whispered softly, afraid to upset him though I knew that I couldn't offend him really after he saw me stand up to my father.

"Tanya." he whispered with a nod.

"You hungry?"

Edward shook his head and rubbed his face with both his hands.

Most girls thought I was a terrible bitch who hated not getting her way and loved stealing their boyfriends, while the guys thought I would give it up easily. But I really was a girl who secretly gave to charities, worked soup kitchens on weekends and animal shelters during the week.

I will admit that I did like Edward, but I was truly a romantic at heart and I could tell that he was in love with this girl, Bella and she seemed familiar to me. Just the way that he's described her... I wanted to meet her. Or at least see a picture of her.

"Tell me about Bella." I said softly with a smile, sitting next to Edward on the floor.

"I can't... Nto when I don't know if she's safe right yet..." Edward whispered in pain, and I hated it so much.

"Do you have a picture of her?"

Edward nodded and pulled a picture out of his wallet, showing me a picture of a happy girl in the group of several people including Edward.

"Who all's in this?" I asked with a smile.

The picture was a group of people, a tall blonde young man whom I knew as Edward's brother Jasper. He was wearing a dark blue pair of swim trunks and a small girl with jet black hair that was cut in the shortest pixie cut I had ever seen. She was wearing a tiny yellow and red bikini. Next to her was Edward's brother Emmett in a pair of white swim trunks. His arm was wrapped around a girls shoulders that was medium height in an abstract cut pink and purple one piece swimsuit, a pair of jean shorts resting on her hips with the buttons and zippers undone. Since Edward wasn't in the picture, I took it that he was taking the picture. I assumed that the blonde girl was Bella, because Jasper looked pretty comfortable with the tiny pixie girl.

"Is that her?" I asked with a smile, pointing out the blonde girl. Edward nodded and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, we were at the beach and Alice wanted a picture for her scrapbook. I asked for an extra print of this one, it was one of my favorites of her."

"She's beautiful."

"Mhm, I didn't think I liked blondes, but there's something about Bella..."

I laughed softly and smiled at Edward, turning back to the picture of Bella. I looked closer at the picture and something about her seemed familiar to me.

_"Look everyone! Tanya got some new glasses." She laughed_

_I looked down and sniffled lightly, looking down at my white Keds._

_"I need them to see." I sniffled, looking at her, pushing my glasses up my nose._

_"But you had to get nerdy ones?" Rosalie, a girl a grade higher than us, sniffed with a laugh._

_"Yeah, I mean really? You look terrible in them." the girl laughed, flipping her dark brown hair back over her shoulder._

_"Stop picking on me!" I cried, sniffling._

_"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Rosalie taunted with a laugh._

_"Tell your mommy?" the girl laughed._

_"Isabella stop it!"_

_Isabella..._

Isabella...

Bella.

Oh shit... I knew that face and I hated her with a passion. Because of her I left my grade school and moved away. That girl made my childhood a living hell and I would hold that for the rest of my life.

Edward needed to know what this girl was like, sure she could have changed... But I didn't want to think that she had, because no one starts their childhood that mean. She always went by Isabella, when did she change it and go by Bella all of a sudden.

"You ok Tanya? You seem lost." Edward laughed nudging me softly.

"Um, yeah Edward... Can I tell you something?"

* * *

><p><em>Edward<em>

_"Um, yeah Edward... Can I tell you something?"_

Normally when someone starts a sentence like that it never turns out good and I was slightly afraid. Maybe Tanya was really here to try and take me. She looked pretty dressed up to come and see a prisoner in her own home. I was getting tired of all this shit and I really hoped that I would be able to go home soon. I hated how I had no freedom at all and how people were controlling me.

"Um, sure I guess Tanya..." I muttered, gently taking the picture of Bella from her. I loved that picture more than the air I breathed. People could say that its unhealthy but I could care less. It was all I had left of the woman I loved and i would take it. I knew that when I got out of there I would tell Bella every word of how much I loved her, in every language.

"Uh... Sure I guess... Whats going on in your head?" I asked with a small smile.

"Edward, B-" Tanya started but was cut off by a loud crash and yelling. Something sounded familiar to the yelling and screaming. Even a few gun fires I could make out the type of gun it was and if someone was shot.

The yelling and other noises went on for about five more minutes before I hard the basement door open. Heels clicked down the stairs slowly as I saw her point her gun slowly around the room. Her dark brown hair falling down her back, and her chocolate eyes defensive as she looked me over. As her eyes meet mine, I could feel a sense of calm wash over me, but I didn't know why she wasn't the face I was looking for.

"Isabella?" I asked softly, smiling a bit towards her.

"Hi Edward." she smiled softly and slowly lowered her gun. Isabella looked around the room and noticed Tanya glaring slightly at Bella.

"Isabella," She nodded and started looking at her nails.

"Hello..." she said whispering softly, giving Tanya a weird look.

"Why are you here Isabella?" I asked, my eyebrows pulling together.

"You do look like your in a bind." She said with a smile. Isabella walked behind me and looked at my bind wrists. She simply took a bobby pin from her hair and twisted it a few moments. Quickly the cuffs fell off my hands with a clang.

"Yeah... But how did you find out?" I asked, standing up and rubbing my wrists, turning to face Isabella.

"Your brother's told me, they're upstairs looking over the house and keeping an eye on Aro."

"Oh," was all I could say.

Tanya flipped her hair and glared at Isabella. She was obviously upset with her and really I wasn't sure why.

"Come on lets go." Isabella said, gently tugging on my arm.

I nodded and turned to Tanya. "Thanks... For every thing." I said softly, giving her a small smile.

Tanya gave me a sad look and turned away, picking up some things around the basement that would be left from my stay.

"Be safe Edward..." I thought I heard her whisper, but I couldn't be sure I heard Tanya right.

Isabella looped her arm through mine and lead my upstairs slowly. I saw small holes covering most of the walls when we first made it up and I knew what happened. It killed me that my family and even Isabella risked this much to save me. It was good to know how much they cared.

"Edward!" Emmett yelled, running up to me and Isabella engulfing us both in a monstrous hug.

"Can we just go please?" I asked with a chuckle, Edward releasing us both at the same time.

"Yeah lets go." Emmett said with a chuckle.

I followed him out of the house, walking slowly. I could still easily feel the injuries I had endured the past day and a half. My head hurt so bad, I had bruises everywhere and I think I might have broken a couple of fingers since they were dark purple, bending at odd angles. And the fact that I didn't want to move them at all since I felt like I wanted to cut my hand off every time my fingers did move.

Getting in the car silently, I saw Isabella stay back, watching Emmett and Jasper get in after me. I rolled down the opposite window and yelled for her to come over there.

"What are you doing?" I asked her curiously.

"There are somethings I need to take care of here." She said with a slight smile. I wasn't sure if I liked how her eyes looked exactly as she said that. I could practically see the plans she was thinking of doing once she was alone to do whatever she planning.

"Oh... Um ok." I muttered. "See you around then..." Rolling up the window I threw Emmett a glance and he simply shrugged his shoulders.

Our car pulled out of the long drive way and I leaned my head back, closing my eyes. I needed to see Bella. The party was two days ago and I had no idea what had happened to her. Was she ok? Is she in trouble with her parents?

Isabella was another tricky thing to be thinking about. I didn't know she cared so much, it seemed like we had gone from straight enemies to being friends, or flirtations. It made sense for me to hate her, but Isabella was someone you really couldn't hate. She had this aura about her. She was nice and sweet sometimes, yet a complete hardass the next minute. She made me so mad, yet I wanted to know more about her.

"Edward, don't fall asleep man. Tanya said you might have a concussion." Jasper muttered, kicking my leg gently.

"Not asleep, just resting my eyes." I said with a smirk.

The rest of the ride was peaceful and I wondered why the hell my life couldn't be normal for two days.

* * *

><p><em>Isabella<em>

I needed to talk to Tanya, that girl was acting like she wanted to rip my throat out.

I walked inside and watched as I few of the Cullen's guys surveyed the home. It reminded me of a crime scene looked after a murder happened. Though no one had been murdered someone might as well have been. I had no idea why this had happened and I'm going to get to the bottom of it.

My heels clicked against the hardwood floor as I looked for the girl with long blonde hair.

I found her in her kitchen, Eleazar sitting down next to her. We had done some damage to him, his head was bleeding from his temple and his eye was swollen shut. I knew that Emmett had shot at his legs and possibly hit one of his knee caps. It was a crazy fight and since I wasn't as experienced as the guys, it was the worst one I had ever been in.

When they heard me walk into the room.

"Can we help you?" Tanya said coolly.

"Why did you take Edward?" I asked slowly, walking slowly towards them. My eyes were narrowed and I gently pressed my hand against my gun, needing to make sure it was still in my holster.

"That's classified business." Eleazar muttered through his split lip.

"Tell me now, I have no fear in killing you." I whispered slowly, drawing my gun from my holster and pointing it at Eleazar.

"Why does he love you?" Tanya whispered softly to me, angrily. I knew that was her problem with me.

"That's classified business." I said coolly, holding my head high.

"Just tell me! Isabella he doesn't deserve you!" She yelled at me, slamming her fists on the table. Her father jumped then winced in pain as she did so.

"I don't know why he loves me, but I knew that if he does I won't do anything to him." I said slowly.

"That's not a good enough answer!" Tanya cried. "He's kind and sweet... Edward is a caring person! Your a bitch!" I had never heard of a more angry woman. She obviously did have a problem with me.

"What did I ever do to you?" I asked calmly.

"You don't remember? You... You did nothing but call me names and tease me... I hated you and my life because of you!" she screamed at me as tears fell from her face.

"Tanya..." I whispered, thinking back to when I was a little girl, going to school with Rosalie.

_"Hi Tanya!" I giggled at her, looking over her weird all pink outfit. She was wearing a light pink sweater with only the top button buttoned, and a dark pink tee shirt under it. Her skirt was another color of pink. Tanya's shoe's were white and she had light pink socks on that folded over like the socks I wore for Church, but they had the lace on them._

_"Hello..." she whispered to me, looking down. It only made me laugh at how nervous she was._

_"Why you so scared Piglet?" I asked with a giggle, poking her side. _

_Tanya flinched and kept walking. I walked by her side and smirked. Rosalie appeared at her other side, her arm linking with Tanya's and I did the same to her, smiling sweetly. _

_"Who picked out that outfit Tanya? Pink looks good on you. Especially when you wear nothing but pink." Rosalie said sweetly._

_"My daddy did." she whispered, looking more at the ground. I was surprised she even answered back._

_I flipped my long brown hair with my free hand and laughed._

_"Daddy's don't pick out outfits silly, it's the mommy's job to do that, and put your hair in pig tails. Obviously you daddy tried to do that too." I laughed._

_"I don't have a mommy..." Tanya whispered, whimpering softly._

_"Oh, I do, shes the best mommy in the world." I giggled._

_"So is mine. I love my mommy." Rosalie gushed._

_"Please leave me alone."_

_"Ok Piglet! See you around!" I laughed and let go of her arm, Rosalie letting go of hers at the same time and linked it to mine. We skipped off to Alice, seeing her look at us sadly._

_"Why do you pick on her? You know she had problems at home." Alice whispered. _

_"We do it because it's easy Ali." Rosalie giggled._

_Alice shook her head and walked away from us, but we only followed her. Alice hated when we picked on people, but I loved it. It made me feel special. _

_Eventually we joined a game of tag and all was forgotten and nobody noticed the girl sitting on a swing crying silently._

I blinked the memory away a few times and shook my head.

"Tanya..." I whispered, looking at her sadly.

"Don't..." She growled and sat back down, brushing away her tears quickly. "Daddy took Edward because I said one night that I wanted him. He promised to marry me once and I took it to heart. However Edward meant nothing of it. He may be a 'ladies man' and would do anything to get into a girls pants, but he's genuinely a good guy, if you plan on using him for anything, I suggest you don't because that man is amazing and I know he's in it deep with you... Well with Bella..."

"I... I came up with Bella when I wanted to go to normal school... Since my dad is so powerful... I needed some form of protection." I whispered, feeling the need to explain my alter ego.

"And you game up with a girl who has the same sub-name as you?" She scoffed.

"Actually it was supposed to make who I really am less obvious." I muttered, crossing my arms over my body.

"Smart... How many other people know...?" She asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"My best friend and Edward's two brother's."

"So you got the whole _Hannah Montana _thing going on." Tanya laughed and took a drink from the glass that sat in front of her.

"I guess..." I chuckled.

"Get out of here." Tanya said with a slight smile after a few minutes of silence. "You and I both got what we wanted."

I smiled slightly and walked slowly out of the Denali's house. It looked more or less like a crime scene and really I thought it deserved a spot in a movie or something. The part of the movie where the heroin walks out after the climax and to his or her love.

I knew exactly where I was going and I needed to get there soon.

* * *

><p><em>Carlisle<em>

I do not understand how someone would just go and take my child out from under my hands. More so, I cannot understand how someone had the _nerve _to even try. Hell, I was so surprised he had succeeded also. It was an outrage and I hated how out of control it felt just to not go and help my child.

My boys do not know it that well, but I do care. I care a a lot. I know I have a warped way of showing it and I'm working on it. But my children mean the the universe to me, and the fact that someone would just come and take my son like he was garbage on the side of the street... I was ready to kill. It was even more nerve racking to find this out from the Swan girl, to find out that Edward had been kidnapped.

When that she came into my house I almost pulled out my gun. My instincts were going out of control to just shoot her. And I couldn't, because my son's seemed perfectly happy that she was in our home. Miss Swan however, looked like she was about to be sick. Good for her, because she should be scared and feel sick in her enemies home.

We shortly conversed about who may have taken Edward. But everyone had the same thoughts, Aro. He was my bitter enemy and an ex-co-worker of Charlie Swan. Why they separated I could care less, but as soon as they did, Aro skipped my way and I shot him down... Literally. I pulled out my gun and shot his arm, telling him and his family to go to hell.

Of course Isabella knew where to find Aro, though he and her father weren't on good terms anymore. She told my boys about summer cabin and off they went. It was quite a clever plan, and I will give Miss Swan credit, she is a smart girl and very cut out for this life, even if she is a rookie.

While the children were away I couldn't focus on anything at all, and neither could my wife.

What I lacked in showing that I care, Esme made up for it. When our sons were children she would coddle them so, and I couldn't stop her. So what Esme did, I did the opposite. She take the boys out for a picnic, I take them to a shooting range the next day. My wife takes them to the zoo, I went out and bought a dog with rabies.

Some people could have said that I was an abusive parent. But I shall clarify one thing, I never laid a hand on my children. I might have shot at them a time or two, but never in their lives have I hit them.

I looked at Esme as her leg bounced up and down as we sat in the back of the town car. I knew she was worried, but more so she was happy that Edward had been retrieved alive.

My beautiful wife Esme was to delicate to take this life anymore. Though we were only in our mid-forties, all the worrying we had done every in our lives had taken it's toll on her and I, but mostly Esme. Her once beautiful long caramel colored hair had been full of life and volume, now it seemed to have deflated and had thin streaks in it that you could only see close up. Esme's face had very thin lines on it and she tried always to cover up.

My age was showing as well, my blonde hair was receding and was turning sliver at my temples. My face lined, more pronounced than my wife's. I wasn't as muscular as I one had been, but my reflexes were still sharp as a tack and I knew I could come out of any situation still alive. Maybe more beat up than I had been in the past, but come out alive none the less.

I laid a hand on my wife's knee and calmed her gently.

"Love, he is fine and I know that we will get whomever had taken him." I shushed her softly.

Esme sniffled softly and nodded, looking at me and looking into my eyes with her deep pools of green, the same color of Edward's eyes.

"I know he is..." She whispered, scooting closer to me and laying her head on my shoulder. "And... The children and Isabella actually got Eleazar when they retrieved Edward. He was pretty beat up I hear..."

"Our son our _him_." I growled. Esme squeezed my hand and chuckled softly. It wasn't the laugh I had fallen in love with, it was bitter.

"Both of them..." She whispered softly.

When we walked inside of the hospital, I could feel the stares of everyone we passed by. It was slightly annoying actually. Yes, I killed people, yes there were rumors going around that were true and no, there wasn't enough evidence to prove that I had ever done anything wrong in my life.

Esme and I walked quickly to a secluded wing of the hospital where the only thing any organized crime member could agree on... a secret wing just for anyone in the mob. The wing was my great grandfather's idea. He had an idea. When someone was hurt mysteriously when there was a disagreement between families it was difficult to take someone to a hospital with a reliable story. So every family chipped in and paid for a section of the local hospital. Everyone there was sworn to secrecy and had some kind of heritage to some family in the mafia.

Edward was being held in room M100 and the only sound was Esme's heels in the squeaky, slightly sticky hallway.

When we walked into the room we thought it was empty but a sleeping Edward. However Esme and I jumped slightly when we saw a girl walk out of the bathroom. She had long blonde hair and green eyes, her skin tone was a soft ivory and she was dressed in a white breezy skirt and a medium blue colored tank top with gold heels on her feet. She was a very pretty girl that looked quite familiar to me. However it seemed that Esme knew her.

"Oh, hello Bella." She smiled and walked into the room. Esme walked to the back of the room and to Edward's bedside, brushing his hair back gently.

"Mr. Cullen... I don't believe that we have had the pleasure. My name is Bella, Bella Dwyer. I go to school, well I went to school with Edward before he graduated." The girl, Bella, smiled at me.

"Oh, um Miss Dwyer, pleasure to meet you... How did you find out he was here...?" I asked feeling very confused.

"He sent me a text earlier this morning using his brother's phone telling me what happened and he was here... I wanted to come see if he was ok. I was at the party and when I found out he didn't come home, I began to worry." The girl said with a slight look of horror in her eyes. She was very endearing I must admit that, but she seemed like a doe caught in headlights.

Bella walked around the room with the persona of a bumble bee. She was always tiding something, or wiping dust off of the T.V., moving this around. We all knew that Edward would be here a while so I guessed she was trying to make it more comfortable for him. Bella was quiet while she worked, but she was a hard worker and she smiled slightly and hummed softly as she buzzed around the room.

But every so often she would cast worried glances towards Edward and it actually reminded myself of when Esme and I were so in love once. It's not that we aren't anymore. I love my wife and I know that I always will. But it was a new love I could see in Bella's eyes.

"Are you and Edward seeing each other?" I asked, being as blunt as I could be.

"Oh..." Bella blushed, her cheeks turning a bright red and she looked down at the ground. "No, not as of right now..." she whispered, looking down.

Esme chuckled and looked over as Edward she heard Edward stir.

* * *

><p><strong>So, theres many views in this chapter. I needed some kind of filler as the action dies down and the calm comes in before of course there is more action! xD<strong>

**Ok I love the views that Im getting, but I would love more reviews if possible ok? ^_^**

**Then again in other news I love how I got this out so quick. I know where this story is going and I want it to take off as soon as possible.**

**In other other news, someone message or email me about a beta or a new story summary? I want to make this story better and better, but I need help so I would like to be informed as to how beta-ing works and a killer summary. :D**

**Well until my next update, adios amigos/amigas.3**

**Lots of Love,**

**CullenWannaBe00**


	15. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

_Edward_

* * *

><p>"Are you and Edward seeing each other?"Carlisle asked, being just as blunt as he always was.<p>

"Oh..." I heard someone whisper softly in a beautiful voice. I automatically knew it as Bella's. "No, not as of right now..."

I heard Esme chuckle as she ran her fingers through my hair. It felt nice for her to do that, just like she did when I was younger. It also felt nice to be coming out of the dark. My head no longer hurt as badly, but my entire body ached. Slowly fluttering my eyes open I looked up to see an anxious Esme starring worriedly at me.

"Oh Edward honey, your awake." she whispered sweetly to me, caressing my cheek.

I opened my mouth to speak but she covered it with the motherly smile that always seemed to comfort me when I was down.

Bella sat on the edge of my bed and smiled softly at me, but I could see my father staring her back down, and I was unsure of what to do at that point. Obviously there were things I could say, permitting my mother's permission it seemed.

I studied Bella with adoration. Her outfit was perfection and it only made her look more beautiful. Bella was wearing a bright white skirt that fell to her knees and a tank top that hugged her curves and made Bella's skin tone so much more beautiful in my eyes, her ivory skin glowing underneath the blue color. I caught a glimpse of golden heels on her feet that strapped around her ankles.

My mother's eyes were on me the entire time, but I did not care. Bella blushed lightly under my gaze and I smiled fondly towards her.

"Mother... Please can I talk to Bella please... for just a few moments?" I whispered, finding my voice extremely hoarse from sleep.

Esme smiled fondly and nodded, stepping away from my bed and kissing my forehead softly before walking to my father's side. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled softly. "Let's go get some lunch." my mother smiled at Carlisle and he nodded. Carlisle's lips were set in a fine line, as if he did not like the situation that was happening. I obviously knew he would not be happy about the situation, so it did not surprise me of his attitude.

After they had left, I scooted up a little higher on my bed and winced as the movement jostled my body. I was of course not ready for such movement. I could see that my right leg was up in a cast all the way up to my middle thigh. My right hand was secured in an IV and a dense deep white liquid was going through the small piping. There were cuts all up and down my arms and my face felt a little swollen.

"How did you know I was here?" I whispered to her, looking up at Bella as she ran her finger's slowly through her long blonde hair.

"Jasper... He told Alice... I was to worried to wait around for you... I was to crushed after finding out you went missing right after I saw you in the woods Edward." she whispered to me softly.

I could only nod, though it was painful.

"You've been gone for about five days... In the hospital for two and a half." Bella told me softly in her soothing voice. "Almost all of your entire right side of your body is in some kind of bandage or cast..."

"Your kidding!" I asked loudly, looking around quickly at my body, but only receiving a look at a couple of sheets and a jolt of pain through out my entire body. It killed and I hated how it I was so weak.

"Be careful!" Bella shrieked softly. She worriedly smooth out my sheets and sighed softly. "I... I was so scared I'd never see you again." Bella whispered and caressed my sore cheek. It felt warm in a good way and I loved how she calmed me slowly. The machine that monitored my heart beat went off quickly when I looked down at my body, but since Bella touched me, she slowly put my heart beat back to a normal one, well one that seemed normal. I'm not a fucking doctor.

"I was afraid too..." I whispered to her softly, raising my free hand that wasn't trapped by an IV to her cheek, feeling her blush spread slowly under my own skin.

"You, Edward Cullen, afraid?" She whispered with a sad smile. I could see tears filling Bella's eyes swiftly and I didn't want to see them. The tears were a way to show that I had failed her. She was... beautiful and didn't deserve to cry over someone like me.

So, I did something that I didn't do much. I kissed the girl that I was falling in love with. Our lips were still, and it reminded me of the way a first kiss is, soft and tender, but I could still clearly feel the spark between us. It wasn't like the way I had kissed other girls. Bella had soft lips, that tasted softly of strawberries. Slowly the kiss formed into something deeper. It wasn't hot, or sexy... There was no tongue, it was actually kind of magical... Kissing Bella was sweet. Our lips moved together softly, and whether it was minutes or hours, I didn't personally care, but our lips slowly broke away from each other. I opened my eyes before Bella did, and I just looked at her for a long moment, or so it seemed to me. It could have been hours, but most likely it was only seconds.

While she kept her eyes closed, I studied Bella for a short moment. Her eyes looked peaceful closed, and I could almost see her thinking. A few strands of her long blonde hair was on her forehead and I slowly reached out and touched her forehead, brushing her hair back gently. As she felt my touch, she opened her eyes slowly. I got lost in her green eyes, there were flicks of brown in her eyes and they were a shade I had never seen before. As close as we were, I could see the light brown freckles on her nose and cheeks and slowly reached my fingers out to touch them. Her skin was soft and warm under my hands, and Bella closed her eyes again, peace falling over her slowly as she leaned into my touch.

"Bella...?" I whispered to her, my hand slowly moving down her cheek and I gently held her chin between my thumb and finger.

"Yes?" she whispered, her eyes slowly opening as she spoke. I could smell the peppermint in her breath, and I could only inhale it eagerly.

"Thank you."

"For what?" she whispered with a soft laugh.

Bella slowly moved out of my grasp, and I was about to protest when she touched her index finger to my lips, silencing me quickly. She adjusted her skirt a bit before climbing in bed with me, and I scooted over quickly to make room for the angel in my bed. Bella was gentle not to hurt me, and she slowly traced small circles on my chest. I could feel my heart slow down and I almost fell asleep.

"For... Everything you have ever done for me." I whispered against her hair.

Bella's blonde hair was soft and I couldn't help but stroke it slowly. I loved how soft she was all over, all girls were soft, but Bella... Was unbelievably soft. I loved how she was like a rose petal.

"You don't have to thank me." she whispered. "I want to be here... And I care about you... A lot, so I need to be here with you. Because I feel a connection with you."

Bella's words surprised me and I was about to speak when a nurse came in. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Bella laying in bed with me. However, the nurse knew which floor this was, and knew what I did, so of course she didn't speak anything of both of us breaking the rules.

The nurse checked some things on the machines I was hooked up to. She took a needle and shot a yellowish liquid into my IV. I glared right back at the nurse with no life.

"What the hell did you just inject into my body?" I growled, glowering at the nurse. Bella slowly stroked my cheek, trying to calm me down.

"A sedative. You need rest." She said in a bored tone, but had the same glowering expression as I assumed that I had on my face. I guessed that she would have gotten fired if she was visibly rude to a patient. That or killed. Who knew, I didn't.

"No, I don't fucking need to rest!" I growled. I knew I appeared angry, but I was scared. If I fell asleep then Bella wouldn't be with me anymore. I thought that she would be gone.

"Yes you do." I heard. I thought it was the nurse, but it wasn't, it was Bella. She was whispering softly in my ear, slowly calming me down. "The faster you rest, the faster you can take me out on a date."

I couldn't help but laugh softly and held Bella closer to me, kissing her temple, wincing slightly at the new position. However, after a second or two I could feel the heaviness covering my eyes.

"Sleep." Was the last thing I heard Bella whisper, her lips at my ear.

* * *

><p>"Come on Eddie, all you had was a couple of scrapes and bruises." Emmett said with his loud booming laugh. I was already missing being held captive.<p>

"Emmett he was almost killed!" Alice shrieked, why was she here?

"It doesn't matter, a Cullen man isn't out for long. A week, two at max, but that's pushing it." Jasper said.

"Come on now, there should be an exception to almost dying." Rosalie said, crossing her arms. Alice I kind of understood why she was there, but Rosalie, what the hell was the world coming to?

"Everyone just shut the fuck up." Bella said with a roll of her eyes.

We were at the beach, which was odd for me. Summer was in full swing, and the beach was packed full. However we were able to secure a small section, and by small it was about fifty yards, for just us. It was Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Jasper, Emmett and I, and it was also the first time that I had ever been outside of the house since being held against my will. It had been about a month since the party and I had been out of the hospital for almost two weeks. I preferred to not talk about what had happened to me, only with Bella. No one else could get a word out of me.

Our group was sitting on a large sheet, relaxing a few feet away from the tiny waves of the lake. It was nothing like being out by the ocean, but it was better than nothing. The water was clean and the sand cleared. The only bad thing was the sea gulls. I hated the damn birds, if they could even be called that.

"Edward doesn't have to go in the water if he doesn't want to." Bella said calmly, not looking up from her book, but she glared at the thing as if she was mad at the book, not the people around her.

Her blonde hair was pulled back high in a pony tail on the top of her head. The blonde looked beautiful in the sun and I loved how it shone in the light. Bella had a light tan slowly forming on her normally pale skin. It took all my strength to actually keep calm and not do anything that included touching her in odd places. Bella was wearing a peach colored bikini, strapless, that had dark red flowers on it that reminded me of a Hawaiian shirt. Her bottoms were the same, but tied on the sides. However I couldn't really see her bottoms right at the moment, she was wearing a pair of white jean shorts over them, but her shorts couldn't be classified as anything more than scrapes because of how short they were. Red sandals were laying next to our blanket, and I don't think I had ever seen Bella dressed in anything sexier than she was then. Well... I always said that about her didn't I?

Emmett smirked at Bella and rolled his eyes.

"You gonna let your girlfriend make your choices for you Eddie?"

"Bella isn't my girlfriend." I said calmly, looking out at the water, sneaking a side ways glance at Bella as she read. I could see her tense up slightly at the word 'girlfriend', but there was no other reaction. It could have meant anything to anyone, what her tensing up could have meant, and even I couldn't tell what it meant. I always had the hardest time reading her.

We hadn't spoken a single word about our kiss, and I was worried that she wished it never happened. No one else knew, and as far as I knew, Bella didn't want to be with me. That thought alone killed me inside more than my beatings have. I would take a thousand shots if that meant I could call Bella Dwyer my girl.

"Fine fine. Were going to play chicken if anyone wants to come." Jasper said as he stood up, taking off his wife beater, throwing it on his draw string _Under Armor _bag. Emmett stood at the same time and helped Rosalie up. While my brothers went down the water, Alice and Rose stayed behind to take off a few of their layers. And obviously talk to Bella.

"You sure you don't wanna come out?" Alice asked softly. "I'll make sure no one dunks you or anything. You don't even have to play chicken."

Bella stayed looking at her book and shook her head, not giving them an answer verbally. It was so obvious that Bella was the 'Queen Bee' of her little group, she always seemed to stand tall and walk with a big stick, or whatever the hell the saying was.

"Fine, whatever." Rosalie said with some attitude, taking off her white beach dress, and throwing it on the blanket. She was wearing a next to nothing red bikini and I would be anything that Emmett would find a way to try and get something that wasn't showing to show while they were playing chicken.

Rosalie stomped off and Alice gave Bella a sympathetic look, though Bella didn't look up at all to see it. Alice sighed softly and took off her tee shirt and shorts, revealing a modest one piece suit that had the sides and back cut off.

Once Alice was gone, Bella looked out at the water and nodded to herself. She scooted away from where she was sitting on the other side of the blanket to where I was and set her book down. Bella laid back slowly, her hair falling slowly over my thigh as Bella rested her head on the upper part of my thigh. She kept her eyes closed as she tried to think I assumed.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered to her.

"Nothing." She said back softly, not really caring in her tone it seemed like. "Just about you." She added with a small smile. I was surprised by her words and smiled.

"Really?" I asked her with a grin.

"Your all I ever think about." Bella said in an obvious tone, looking up at me with a wide smile.

I didn't know what to say really, so I just smiled down at her, looking into her beautiful eyes. Bella smiled back up at me and cupped my cheek in her soft hand.

"Why don't you want to go swim?"

Bella's eyes hardened slightly and she turned away, looking at the water.

"I just... I'm not a fan of swimming. Id rather sun bathe."

I didn't by that for a minute, but I took Bella's word. Grabbing the sunblock and took the bottle and squirted some on the tip of my finger.

"What are you doing? I want a tan, that' why I have tanning oil!" Bella said with a small squeal, but she was laughing softly.

"You'll see. Now hold still." I laughed and took my finger and drew a small heart on the side of her hip. I needed a reason to touch her, and I had seen someone do that in a picture on the internet. It was a perfect way to rest my hand, or finger but at this point I would take anything, to touch somewhere like her hip. I didn't color it it or anything, and it was kind of bad actually. It was the size of about small pear and actually looked to girly for someone like me to draw. "Well, were going to be here all day and if your not going to swim you might as well show off how much you have tanned. Now, you will have a tattoo." I told her with a smile.

Bella looked at her improve tattoo and thought for a minute, I could see the gears turning in her head as a slow smile grew upon her lips. She looked up at me with possibly the largest smile I had ever seen her wear, and I knew that was the right thing for me to do, to see her smile.

"Thank you!" Bella said with a bright smile and I saw her eyes turn towards our combined group and saw them immersed in a pretty intense game of chicken. Alice was on Jasper's shoulders and Rosalie on Emmett's, or well mostly on Emmett's shoulders. Alice was working hard on taking Rose down, though she was half of her the girls size. At the last second Bella and I saw that Alice played dirty, pulling at the strings on Rosalie's bikini. Rosalie screamed as she fell, trying to hold her breasts and I could see her bikini fall into the water before she did. While she was under water, Jasper quickly grabbed her top and threw it somewhere as he and Alice laughed. Alice fell backwards off of Jasper's shoulders and into the water laughing.

Alice jumped out from under the water's surfaces faster than Rosalie, and laughed hard as she saw Rosalie's head slowly poke up from under the water. I had this strange feeling that she looked like a cat whom had been dunked under water.

"Guys! Wheres my top?" She yelled that them, the tops of her arms visible above the water, but nothing else was.

Bella was laughing loudly, clinging to my side as she did and I was able to tell she was being careful with her 'tattoo'.

"Oh my god!" Bella howled happily, leaning against my good side. "She deserved that."

I couldn't help but laugh and nod with her, my arm wrapped around Bella, holding her close to me.

"Your different Edward Cullen." Bella said softly after a few moments of silence. She picked up my palm and traced my hands slowly, looking deep in thought.

"How so Bella Dywer?" I asked with a smile, gently closing and opening my palm, moving my hand slowly around hers.

"Don't think I haven't heard the rumors as to what you and your family do." Bella smirked at me. "And I think I know the real you... Someone who's hard on the outside, but soft on the inside... And I can see whats inside pretty clear."

Bella's words confused me, and I wanted to know so much more about her. Why did she dislike me so much when we met? Why was so perfect? And I realized then I didn't really know where she came from, her parents, or how she knew Alice. If she came from another city, state... Country?

"When I see you," I whispered, looking down at Bella calmly, keeping some emotion from my voice. "I don't know what I see... I am not sure because... You are defiantly a confusing read Miss Dwyer."

"What do you want to know?"

"Where are you from, if your not from Chicago I mean... How do you know Alice and Rose? Where did you grow up? What brought you to Chicago if you aren't from here?" I asked quickly, looking out at our friends in the water. Rosalie still hadn't found her top and she was crying in an angry way, yelling and screeching, but anyone could see the tears falling down her face.

"I am from a small town in Washington... Forks... It rains over half of the year and when it's not raining, there are clouds... But almost no sun. Maybe twenty days a year if were lucky... My father was given his father's law firm when my grandfather passed away recently." Bella said softly, not looking at me, or at the water, she was looking up at the cloudless sky, deep in thought.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I murmured softly.

"Don't be, we didn't know him well. My father was actually sent away to boarding schools when he was young. He hardly knew his father." Bella shrugged and continued to look out at the sky. "I know Alice because she and her aunt live down the street from the Y and we met up when we both were working out one Saturday morning. Inseparable ever since. Rose is a friend of Alice's." Bella was quiet for a moment before sitting up slowly and putting more sunblock over the 'tattoo' she had recently received. "What brought _you_ to our school?" Bella muttered, her eyes narrowing on mine. "Why suddenly decide to go to real school when you could have easily graduated much faster from home schooling?"

I pondered this for a moment, thinking, or well more so biding my time.

"I..." Taking a deep breath I decided to tell Bella the truth. Hell, she had already said that she didn't care about what exactly I did. "I was supposed to be looking for someone... Isabella Swan." I said softly. I felt Bella stiffen slightly, and she wouldn't look at me.

"Why?"

"Because... It was a job for me... My dad gave it to me, I was the only one of my brothers who was still in school so the job was given to me..." I whispered softly, eyeing a cloud that had suddenly emerged. I wasn't exactly sure how much I should tell Bella. Should I tell her how I was supposed to kill her before she could kill me or anyone else in my family?

"Oh... OK." Bella said softly, playing with the edge of my board shorts I was wearing since I couldn't swim in a couple of casts, which by the way, both of them were getting itchy. I had one on my arm and another around my ankle. I could feel the sweat dripping in both of them and it was disgusting.

"Oh my god!" I heard a scream as I looked up I saw a wet, angry Rosalie stomping towards us. "I cannot believe your brothers!" She yelled, glaring at me.

Rose hadn't found her top and was obviously tired of sitting in the water. She ignored the stares and cat call to her from other guys on the beach and ran up to the sheet we had set up and looked for a towel to cover herself up with.

"Rose, babe. I think your over reacting." Emmett said in between laughs.

After that I toned them all out. I was tired of them yelling. I felt like mine and Bella's conversation was yet to be finished.

Looking up at the sky, clouds slowly obstructed our view of the blue sky, and I felt like we should have moved soon. When I voiced my opinion to my brother's, they just laughed, saying they loved the rain.

Bella however scowled at them and stood up, helping me up once she was stable.

"We need to get you out of the open area, and under that shelter in case it does rain." She murmured, helping me with my boot that went around my cast on my ankle and put my arm back in the sling. Bella also wrapped my arm in a towel and made me stick my ankle in a bag and she tied it securely.

We didn't make it far when the rain started falling, more so was dumped on us. There was no graze period of sprinkling rain, but it was all pouring down at once. The rain only made us move a little faster, and finally after what seemed like forever we made it under the shelter. Several other families had gathered under the shelter, but gave Bella and I a wide berth of space. The rumors were at work again...

"Is everything dry?" Bella asked softly, looking up at me.

I checked my casts and I was fine, dry in both places.

"I'm fine, thanks to your quick thinking." I smiled crookedly down at her, a slight smirk on my face.

Bella rolled her eyes and pushed my shoulder lightly, looking out at Alice and Rosalie.

Emmett and Jasper were throwing sand at one another, I could tell they were happy to let lose after everything that had happened. However Alice was trying to put everything away and prevent it from getting wet, yelling at the boys to help, when of course they wouldn't. Rosalie wasn't much help, so she ran up to the shelter in her towel, muttering under her breath at how my brothers were so immature and needed to grow up.

There was suddenly a thunder struck, and the rain started coming down harder than it was, if that was even possible. It even looked quiet painful. My brother's finally realized they should help Alice and the three of them grabbed everything they could and ran towards us in the shelter.

"Looks like were going to be stranded for a while," Emmett muttered as he started shaking himself off a bit under the shelter.

Most families had taken refuge at their cars when it first started raining. Only about two other families were left under with us. The life guard was walking back and forth along the shore, looking for anyone in the water I presumed.

Rosalie looked like a cat after it had been dunked under water, while Alice just looked normal, wet, but normal. She was shivering lightly so Jasper wrapped his arm around her.

Bella however, looked like a statue. She wasn't standing near anyone in the family, mine or hers, just stood by the edge of the shelter, looking out at the water. Her back was to me so I had a great view of her ass that was hanging out slightly from her white shorts. The water had made her shorts slightly see through so I could see her bottoms of her bathing suit clearly. Bella's pony tail had fallen a bit from the water and I could see her trying to fix it carefully.

Alice was looking around at us for a while before taking a deep breath, her cheerful voice breaking the silence that was to loud for comfort.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" She squeaked with a bright smile.

* * *

><p><strong>-curls up in a ball and hides;<strong>

**I know I know. My update is about two months to late. I have not forgotten my story little ones. Nor will I ever forget it. :3**

**I will try to update more frequently, but it all depends on my life that week.**

**So in other news, tell me what you think lovelies. I would love to know. Reviews are amazing to get and warm my heart, they keep me going in this stories and my others. No one wants to write a story no one likes.**

**Well until my next update, adios amigos/amigas. :3**

**Lots of Love,**

**CullenWannaBe00**


	16. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

_Bella_

* * *

><p>"Who wants to play truth or dare?" I heard Alice ask in a voice that I could tell that was only too happy, it was forced. Alice was never sad, she only had two moods. Bubbly and down right furious. But I could always tell when she was faking it. She was breaking the tension, and she knew that I was trying to not let my wig fall off from the water. I needed to order another one soon. The wigs I order are special, and weren't ever meant to get wet, otherwise they would fall apart. Well at least that's what I heard.<p>

I didn't turn around. I didn't want anyone to see the worry on my face, or the anger in my eyes. Ever since Edward was taken, I hated everything and everyone when I wasn't by his side. I didn't want him out of my site again, because if I did, I thought that he might get taken again. I know that Edward isn't helpless, but I just had to help him. I may not have been groomed to lead my family one day, but I was learning, and obviously I was cut out for the job. I just wasn't introduced to it as soon as some other future leaders.

I was in no mood for silly games and friendship time. I needed to get the hell out of this rain and out of this weird little shelter. But the damn rain wasn't letting up. It was coming down in the bucket load and there was no getting out. Maybe if I ran under a towel... Or I just... I don't know. I was stuck and Alice knew that. God bless her little heart that she tried to ease the tension.

Without looking at everyone, I could tell they were looking at Alice with the same expression I was thinking, "What the hell is this pixie thinking?"

"Alice, we're stuck in the middle of the rain, on a beach under a shelter... Truth Or Dare is a game that Sorority girls play when they want to bond, or they're drunk." Emmett said with a smirk in his voice that was so clean I could see it though I wasn't looking at him.

I know I shouldn't be this bitter, but I had been playing with fire so long that I was nervous. I didn't even want to keep up this charade any more. I was tired of it. Being two different people was hard, and when they knew the same people... It got hard. I wasn't sure how I was going to do it anymore. Jasper already knew it, and everyone on my side knew it, even Rose though she didn't know the real reason why. There was no way to keep this up anymore... I didn't know a way around it. I was going to have to drop out of school, stay at home and just wait to take over with my dad and do simple missions until that day actually happened.

"But..." Alice whispered softly. "We just need something to pass the time."

"Alice... No." I said with finality. There was no way that we were going to play that childish game. No way in hell.

What I said was law, if I was going to lead, I was going to have to put my foot down for good. No more playing nice and no more pretending and being someone else. I was going to forever be Isabella now. Now was not the time to not become her again though. Monday would be her last day at school, she wouldn't come back. And I was done.

"Bells are you ok?" I heard someone whisper next to me. I looked over and saw Edward next to me, and even then I realized I was crying. Silently of course. But there was no mistaking that I was. I hardly ever cried, a rare occasion really. I cant believe that I was crying now. I hadn't cried since my Gran died ten years ago, and even then it was not appropriate. However, I was now crying over losing the person I had created to keep me safe. It just didn't make sense, I guessed that possibly it seemed that someone had died in my mind...

"Of course..." I whispered, wiping my tear's secretly. Though I knew that he knew that I was crying. I can't though... I felt it best that he know. "Actually... I'm not ok... Edward... I'm leaving." I said facing him. I had originally planned to make everything up as I went along. I could just pull this out of no where though... Because I really was hurting. I didn't want to go, I didn't want to leave Bella behind. Because Bella loved Edward, I loved Edward... He was... He was Edward. I knew what I was feeling now and I just couldn't get it out of my head. Ever since his accident, I hadn't been able to keep him out my mind, and my heart... I had fallen in love with Edward Cullen and I had to hate him.

"What do you mean... You're leaving... When?" His voice cracked at the last word. I can't believe he was upset... Maybe he cared for me also?

I could only nod. The tears were falling freely now... I just couldn't help it, I was actually feel right now, this was raw and real... No acting, not be a bitch.

"Monday is my last day at school..." I whispered looking out at the slowing rain. I was done... The fight for this game of dress up was done. I could move out of the Dwyer house, and into my actual home, the home that I haven't spent a significant amount of time in really since I had taken on this alter ego.

"Will you still hang around town?"

"I'm not sure."

I glanced at Edward through the corner of my eyes and saw tears in his eyes. This was such a weird heartfelt goodbye. I hadn't experienced something like this... Feeling like I was about to leave a part of me here... In this wig.

I saw him move quickly while I was looking at him and I wasn't sure what was about to happen.

What happened next surprised me...

But felt amazing...

His lips were on mine.

We were kissing...

And it felt great...

There was a spark that I couldn't miss, an electric shock coming from my lips to his,

and his lips to mine. It was innocent however, just our lips and nothing more. No tongue, no exchanging of spit... Just our lips pressed together.

It wasn't like I had never kissed anyone before, my first kiss was when I was thirteen and it was after school. And I cut my lip on Jesse Watson's braces...

It was gross to say the least.

But kissing Edward... Was so sweet.

Seconds, hours, days, years later it broke. Our kiss was done and over with. But I don't think we were over.

How was I supposed to hate him when I had loved that kiss so much, something so simple as two lips coming together in a brushing, kissing softly and innocently, could turn a girl into a killing machine and into a girl that was putty in his hands... Hands that were capable of killing just as much as mine were, though... They were much more... able of killing Isabella.

"Um..." Edward said softly, his eyes barely opening as he looked at me sleepily.

It was so odd... To see him so hurt, so broken yet so complete and whole in that moment. I hated this... All of it... I needed to leave and I needed to leave now!

"I have to go now!" I whispered breathlessly, running away and out of the shelter.

I ran as fast as I could into the light rain. It wasn't quiet heaven rain, and I couldn't really believe that it would do more damage than what was already done. It killed me though, running away... Swan's weren't runners... We flew... We took charge and stood up and never backed down. I could hear my name being called, but it didn't register until I was a good half a mile away from the shelter. Finally I spun around and looked at Alice and Rose with exasperated expressions. I barely even noticed that Rosalie had some how changed into her bra and shirt from earlier.

"Isa... What's wrong...?" Alice asked, brushing her wet hair back from her face.

"I love him Alice! I am in love with him and I can't be... I can't show him the real me and I can't... I can't do this anymore... What will I do if he finds out? His brothers know, so what place is it for them to keep my secret?" I asked breathlessly. I didn't even realize I was yelling. "I need him to know that I love him but I can't be me! The brown haired, brown eyed, _Italian, _Mafia Princess!"

Alice's eyes filled with tears as she hugged me tight. I didn't want her comfort though, I needed Edward's! And I couldn't have it... So I pushed her away.

"No! No no no no! This is all wrong! All wrong... Alice why can't I love him?"

"Because you can't have him?" Rosalie said softly, looking at me with sad eyes. "I don't always know whats going on Isabella... But I do know when something is wrong... I know your life isn't right Isa, but... I've accepted it and... Your my cousin and I love you. I'll wait for the day for you to tell me what is always happening... I haven't started dating Emmett, because I could sense something was wrong between you and the Cullen brothers... I don't know what it is, but I've accepted it."

I looked at my beautiful cousin with tear filled eyes and realized she was affected by this too, her and Alice both. How did I miss the gazes that were always being sent to everyone? Rosalie loved Emmett, it was written on her face. Alice loved Jasper, I could tell at how her eyes glazed over when she thought of him... Just as I loved Edward...

It wasn't just some kind of teenage love that was laced with lust... It was more. I felt myself wanting to be by his side at all times and I wanted Edward just here... I was tired of lying to him, but I would hurt myself to keep him safe.

"It's your call boss..." Alice whispered softly, looking at me sadly.

I cast a glance towards the boys, though they were long out of sight and sighed, shaking my head.

"We leave... And if you see them... They don't exist." My voice was detached of all emotion just as it needed to be.

I turned and walked away from Alice and Rose, my sisters in all sense of the word, and I tossed my blonde wig into the trash barrel that was a few feet away from me. It was time to go home anyway...

* * *

><p>Needless to say that I was depressed Monday when I walked into the school building. When I had told my father that I was leaving the school and finishing through online programs, I could tell he was relieved at the thought. He never really wanted me in school at all really, public or privet. Now he would know that I was safe and wouldn't have to keep up with appearances of being Bella anymore. She was dead after today in all senses of the word.<p>

Before school started I had to go by the school's office to collect my transcripts and papers teachers needed to fill out for me to leave the school. It was going to be a long day I could tell and I was no where near ready to face Edward, or anyone for that matter... But mostly Edward.

Of course once I had my papers and rounded the corner to my locker... He was right there. Why did he have to be there? Come to this school?... Be so damn charming that I had to fall in love with him...?

"Bella!" Edward whispered to me, my fake name dangling from his lips.

And with that I turned and ran away from him. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't face him while I loved him so... Call me a coward for running from him but I had to... One look into his deep green eyes and I would stay... And try to form a life with him and I knew it... I think he did too and that was why he chased after me.

"Bella! Don't do this to me! To us! Please!" Edward yelled to me, catching my arm and spinning me around to face him.

"No Edward I can't, I won't do this!" I screamed at him, angry tears forming in my eyes and falling down my cheeks. I couldn't do this, not today and not ever.

He looked at me with a painful expression, one mixed with hate, love... Lust and sadness. Funny... I never thought those emotions could mix together ever really. But they were there, and they were emotions for me that Edward had. They were raw and real.

"You can Bella... I know you can." He whispered against my lips and kissed me again... My knees going weak from his touch and my lips felt like they had caught a fire that had spread to the rest of my body. If it had to be this way, I was going to kiss him then... To remember him this way... When I thought of him after today I didn't want to hate him, but I had to... And that was a price I had to pay for this love.

This kiss was different than last night's. It was full of lust, the way I felt Edward's hands all over me, trying to pull my body closer to his and I could feel pretty much everything! His hands gripping my ass and my curves, even squeezing my breasts at some point. His lips were warm and moved with mine in a mess it seemed. An organized mess. Our lips were simply passion and lust... All of it bringing me over the edge and I was ready to pull away... I had to. Because if I didn't, I would simply take Edward right then and there in front of our classmates.

After years of kissing, his lips pulled away and not because he was finished with me... Edward's lips continuded down my neck, sucking and biting. Was this guy trying to kill me without a gun? Because with in a few seconds I could feel myself unfolding under him, all my resolve melting away and I was willing to permanently die my hair blonde and live happily ever after as the wife of an Irish mob boss. And for a brief moment, I could see myself with him... A little boy in my arms while a little girl walked by our sides as we walked into Church... Dinner on Sundays...

No!

I couldn't be seeing that... I can't think it, and I can't... I just can't anymore...

"Edward no..." I whispered in his ear, tears laced in my voice. I needed to leave. I shouldn't have even gone to school in the first place. "I have to go now."

Pulling away reluctantly, I had to pull every inch of my will power together and as soon as I was out of Edward's arms, I could feel the warmth leaving me, my soul staying there... In his arms and my heart wasn't on my sleeve anymore... It was on his and at his disposal...

Running away I kicked my heels off and ran out of the school building and down the road, not knowing where I was going. I text my driver in my tear filled rage, telling him to go get me. I had to get as many miles as I could between me and Edward... I sat on the corner and waited for my driver, tears streaming down my cheeks and I didn't care one bit.

I didn't remember the ride home... I didn't remember walking up the stairs, ignoring the calls from my mother, I didn't remember taking off my clothes and climbing into bed... But I did remember my dream as soon as my head hit the covers...

_"Isabella! Mo Bella!" I heard Edward call to me, and I turned around to see his breath takingly beautiful face great mine. I couldn't help but smile, feeling blissfully happy as I always did when I looked at him... My husband._

_I was about to lean in and kiss him when a little chubby face came between us, our two year old son Edward Patrick Cullen. His little chubby cheeks were pulled up in a smile to greet me, giggles escaping his lips as Edward tickled his little chubby sides. Little Edward's chocolate brown eyes twinkled at me as I smiled wide at my baby boy, his bronze hair falling in his eyes. _

_Making a surprised face at him and went and made it seem like I was eating his cheeks, cooing away at my baby boy. My little Edward... Our son._

_"How was your day beautiful?" My husband asked as he set our son in his high chair and filling his sippy cup up with water._

_Turning back to the sauce I was currently making, using my mother recipe to create classic Italian spaghetti. _

_"It was perfect honey... As they always are." I smiled into the sauce and stirred it slowly as I felt Edward's arms wrap around my stomach, and his lips pressing into my neck. I couldn't help by lean into him and relax, all the tension leaving my body._

_"Mmm?" He hummed against my skin as I turned off the burner and turned around in his arms, my own arms wrapping around his neck and my lips connecting with his and I could feel the magical spark that had always occurred whenever out lips connected. They molded together as we kissed, and I could only feel the love between us. Bliss filled my body and I wasn't even disappointed as I heard the noise coming from the doorway._

_"Momma? Daddy?" Elizabeth Rose Cullen asked from the doorway, giggles laced in her question and I could only assume she had saw her mother and father kissing. "What are you guys doing?" She giggled as I peeked over Edward's shoulder and saw our beautiful five year old daughter. Her waist length dark brown curly hair was pulled into two high pig tails on top of her head. She looked adorable in a sky blue sundress and I smiled as I looked at her bright green eyes. Elizabeth's cheeks were bright pink with embarrassment I could only assume to be after catching her parents kissing in the middle of the kitchen. Our children were the two perfect combinations of the two of us and I couldn't be happier as I looked at our children._

_"Yes honey?" I asked with a smile, turning mine and Edward's bodies so we faced her. I kept my arms wrapped tightly around him though, I couldn't help it, I needed it really. Edward helped me feel happy, and safe though I could feel the gun pressed against my thigh. It was a different kind of safe I felt with him, because I knew that we had made it though the worst and made it out perfectly ok._

_"Are we going to eat dinner soon?" Elizabeth asked as she climbed into her seat next to her brother and folded her napkin into her lap, just like the young lady she was being brought up to be._

_"Soon baby girl. Soon." I said, letting go of Edward and walking across the room and kissing her on top of her head. Of course Edward followed me and wrapped his arms back around me. I looked over at the mirror I knew that was on my right side. I looked and saw Edward with his hair slicked back hair, much different than when we met in high school and it was in a stressed disarray. He had a few wrinkles but that was assumed to have occurred after taking his father's, and my father's legacies. His green eyes were piercing, just like our daughters and his jaw line chiseled with five o'clock shadow. _

_Then I turned to my reflection and saw an older me, my eyes a deep chocolate brown, and the peace of mind settled there after being married for five years. I had gained a few curves from my children and with the one I was carrying now, but since it was so early I still looked thin. Everything had grown in a good way, my breasts bigger, my ass bigger and with my baby bump, my stomach was slightly grown. But then I looked at my hair everything felt perfect. My dark brown locks were still wavy and still shiny and healthy. It sat on top of my head in a hands free bun and few wisps hanging down over my face._

_My life was perfect... All I really need was a dog and white picket fence. But as long as I had my family, I could be living in a cardboard box and I would be blissfully happy. _

_Taking one last look at my family, I couldn't help but smile wide and slowly... My dream faded to black..._

I slowly sat up, and looked around my surroundings, wondering where the hell I was. I looked at the clock on the night stand next to me and saw that it was about noon, and I had slept through the morning. Looking around some more I realized that I was in my bedroom, no longer in the Dwyer home, and in my own elegant bed room.

Running my finger's through my hair, I realized I was still wearing my wig so I was Bella technically. Yanking the wig off and my bald cap, I threw it across the room and stood up in a fuss.

Walking into my closet I found an off the shoulder Areo sweater and a pair of Pink sweats, I trudged down stairs with tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes.

Sitting at the island in the kitchen, I looked at my mom hopelessly and laid my head in my hands. I had to tell her, everything... Because I needed my Momma's help, I needed her advice...

A dozen chocolate chip cookies and an hour later, I was looking at my mother with new tears in my eyes and fear in my heart. I didn't want her to be upset with me, or him and the Cullen's. I didn't want my mother to be disappointed in me or hate me.

_"Cosa devo fare mamma?" _I asked in a broken whisper, after taking the last bite of my last cookie. "What do I do Momma?"

"Isabella..." My mother whispered, her slim hand wrapping around mine, taking it and squeezing my hand with hers. _"Segui il tuo cuore mia cara ... L'amore non conosce confini."_ Renee told me in a fierce whisper. "Follow your heart my darling... Love knows no bounds ."

I could only nod and make my way up to my bedroom once more, I had to get my thoughts together and figure out what I wanted in the world, with this life I was handed.

Walking into my room, I picked up my blonde wig from the floor and placed it back on the stand on my vanity.

My blonde wig sits on its holder as I brush out the kinks to get ready for the next day,if I used it all even. Perhaps I would never use it again... I hoped I didn't. my thoughts drifting to the one I want, the man of my dreams. I take out my green contacts in a daze, not even realizing I had fallen asleep in them, wondering what would happen if he knew what my secret was, if he knew me really. How would I tell him? Would he still love me like I know he does? I know my father would be very upset with me, possibly have a heart attack.

I knew that in my heart of hearts that Edward loved me, and I loved him... My mind kept flashing to my dream I had only an hour ago, how our children looked, and how happy I was... I needed him I knew it. I just didn't know how I was supposed to follow my heart and follow where I knew I would be happiest... I needed Edward. How the hell was I supposed to find him and be happy with him... Though I have been bitching about how I'm supposed to be with him...

Quickly, I heard banging and rough housing down stairs and I worried about my mother. Had my father come home in a rage? Were we being invaded? What's happening?

Suddenly the door burst open, and I couldn't see who was behind me before I heard the shot of a compact semi-automatic Smith & Wesson .45 ACP Chief's Special — Model CS45, ah I knew the sound so well... But all I could think was... "He knows."

The shot whizzed right past my elbow and into my wall. I could only look at Edward through the mirror and try to tell him how sorry I was with my eyes.

"Who are you?" I heard him ask shakily. I didn't want to answer him... Because I would surely break down and cry.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I whispered, my accent seeping through thickly, just as it always did when I pronounced my full name.

"And who is Bella Dwyer?"

"Someone who never existed."

There was a moment of silence and I took that moment to slowly turn around and stand up, looking at Edward. He was still wearing his school uniform and he just looked like a mess.

"Were you trying to kill me?" Edward asked in a broken whisper.

"No... but you were trying to kill me."

I knew for a fact I was right. I knew by now that Edward was placed in school, my school and he was sent to find me... To bad I was hiding in plan sight.

"No I-"

I snapped needless to say...

"Don't you dare tell me you were going to kill me Edward fucking Cullen!" I yelled at him, pulling my own gun on him. "Because I know that your father took you out of home schooling to kill me! But you didn't find me! You found Bella Dwyer and you fell madly in love with her! To bad she doesn't exist Cullen!"

He stood there, looking at me angrily before defeat washing over him.

"I feel like a fool... You played me Isabella... But know now that I am coming... I will find you... And your family is going down." And with those final words, Edward walked out of my room and our of my home... And he was out of my life in the way I needed him to be... I was afraid I would never be able to love him again and I could only think... What do I do now?

* * *

><p><strong>A lot has happened my lovelies hasn't it? Kissing and missing...<strong>

**Loveing and losing... There was to much in this chapter and I totally got inspired out of the blue. But here it is. And Im ready to regularly post again.**

**Leave me advice and love notes hun's. I will message you back if you PM me, and I read every single review multiple times I swear. After all the Easterness has past, I will start working on the next chapter.**

**Well until my next update, adios amigos/amigas.3**

**Lots of Love,**

**CullenWannaBe00**


	17. Authors Note

**Hi everyone! long time no tacos. Seriously I havent had tacos in like a month and a half. No lie. I want to express my sincerest apologies to the followers to this story. Ive recently had the most incredible outburst of inspiration to write for this story. (Ive lost almost every ounce of interest in role playing sadly and I need my writing fix yo!). However, there is a catch to me continuing to this story... Im going to REVAMP IT! :D Almost every detail will be the same, Ill just be improving on details and writing style. Ill post an update on here when the new version is being posted. You won't have to start the new story over if you don't want to. Ill tell you guys where the new story takes off where this one leaves you. So be looking out for the new one in about a month. I have a nice little time line bullet point thing telling me exactly where this story is going to end! I know where Im starting and where it shall end! So, Ill see everyone in a month!**

**Well until my next update, adios amigos/amigas.3**

**Lots of Love,**

**CullenWannaBe00**


End file.
